Fated Marks What if 1
by Lexipexie08
Summary: This is an alternate version of Fated marks. These are things I considered adding to the story to my first drafts. I guess you could say these are Fated marks AU's


**Boulder, Colorado- May 1****st****, 2009**

"I have eyes on the girl." A man said looking through his binoculars at a young teenage girl who was bussing tables at the patio of a restaurant.

"Good, don't lose her. The boss wants her brought in alive." Another called through the com.

"What's so special about the girl? Looks like a brat." He answered.

"A brat worth her weight in gold. Triad paid a fortune for her a few years ago." He answered.

"Easy pay day for us." He said. "I can grab her tonight, drop her off in Los Angeles tomorrow and be back on time for Happy Hour."

"Might want to hurry up, heard that dick Wade wanted the job and was in the area." They answered.

"Shouldn't be any trouble. Kid looks harmless." He said.

**Following Day in LA…**

Everything was dark. They did put a sack over my head and my hands were tied behind me. That didn't stop me from kicking around in the trunk of the car to try and take out one of the tail lights. Too bad they stopped the car just as I was making any progress. There were two of them and they dragged me for a while before throwing me onto a chair.

I grunted and wished they hadn't put tape over me mouth so I could yell at them.

"Is this her?" Someone said.

"Yeah." One of them said annoyed.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? She's a kid." They said.

"You didn't spend the last day driving her here." One of them said as I heard footsteps and saw their shadow get closer before the sack over my head was yanked off and I saw a middle aged balding man smirking at me.

Shit.

"You look just like Allison." Obadiah said. "You can put her in the chair."

"Payment first." One of them said.

"Of course." Obadiah said handing them a gold card. They pushed me down into an arm chair before heading out.

Obadiah poured himself a drink before sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Last time I saw you, you were in pigtails." He said. "You've been busy."

I didn't say anything just glared at him.

"Oh right." He said before reaching over and yanking the tape off.

"Ow." Isaid glaring at him.

"Can I get you anything?" He started.

"Why am I here?" I said.

"Not one for small talk are you?" Stane said. "You should work on that, won't get very far in life with that attitude."

"And you won't get anywhere if you keep running your mouth and not get to the point?" I back talked.

That made him chuckle before he backhanded me.

"Would have thought your mother taught you some manners." Stane said.

"Says the guy who had me kidnapped." I said.

"You have quite the reputation. Your mother always bragged about what a genius you were. That job you did for the Triad… hacking the FBI and DOJ database to find every witness they had on Chen, I thought I'd seen it all when Tony hacked the Pentagon to prove a point but you… you're on a whole other level." Stane said uncuffing me.

"I don't do that anymore." I said rubbing her wrists.

"Right you're a waitress at some pit stop diner in Colorado now." Stane said. "Going by… Amy now."

"I was trying to avoid this from happening." I said.

"This or him?" Stane said and I just glared at him. "Thought as much. I think we can help each other."

"Not interested." I said.

"You haven't even heard what I have to offer." He said.

"Don't have to. I'm not in the business anymore and I'm staying out." I said.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." Stane said slipping on a pair of earphones.

"I'm sure you can find…Ah…." I started before a high pitched ringing painfully paralyzed me.

"Take her to the lab make sure to keep her tied up." Stane ordered before I was carried out.

**Days Later…**

My hands were cramping from the non stop typing. I had slept a few hours sporadically over the last week but after a few sessions of paralyzed water boarding and a few doses of modified Sodium thiopental and I couldn't stop working. I had to admit the technology they were working on was amazing but whatever they were going to use it for wasn't good and worst of all I couldn't stop.

"What's taking so long?!" Stane shouted before turning my chair to face him.

"It doesn't…. power source." I said shaking and panting. I couldn't think straight. "Coding wont work because suit functioning isn't… power."

"What the hell is she saying?!" Stane said.

"Sir the coding is perfect it's just that it won't work with the suit because it doesn't have a stable power source." One of the scientists said.

"That's our stable power source!" Stane said pointing at the arc reactor. "I just told you to miniaturize it!"

"Sir it's not possible." The scientist said.

"Tony Stark built it with nothing but scraps!" Stane shouted.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not Tony Stark." He said and Stane got a strange look on his face.

"Calliope, I need you to do something." Stane said.

"No." I started.

"Time for another dose…" He said before jabbing a needle into her neck. "I'm heading to Tony's house. Hack his system and shut it off. Got it…"

"uh…." I groaned before he left. She started typing before there was an alert on her computer someone was trying to do a deep Dive on the company files… specifically Stane's computer.

'His orders were to hack his system… he never said which system.' I thought before hacking the computer's web camera to see who it was. I saw a familiar red head someone had mentioned she was Tony's assistant. I quickly sent her all of the incriminating files Stane had on his computer and private server. I saw her reaction and then saw Stane.

'Shit' I said quickly changing the screen so he wouldn't see. I quickly tried to set up a warning on Stark's home security system for when Stane showed up but before I could send it he stormed in backhanded me out of my seat making me hit my head hard on a desk corner knocking me out cold.

When I woke up it was because someone was nudging my shoulder.

"Come on kid." Someone said

"Mhmm." I groaned and winced when my head was throbbing.

"Hey." Someone said and I opened her eyes and saw a man with dirty blonde hair and blue grey eyes. For some weird reason he was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. I must've really hit her head hard.

"Ow…" I said.

"Stay with me, can you stand?" He asked.

"The room's spinning," I said before passing out again.

"Shit." Clint said. "Coulson we're going to need an ambulance."

"Already on standby, you need to get out of there fast it's about to get messy." He said.

"On my way." Clint said. "Come on kid." Clint said picking her up before he noticed her necklace.

"Oh shit." He said before he heard a crash and quickly got her out of there.

"We've got one more over here." One of the EMT's said.

"She's been in and out since I found her on the ground." Clint said setting her down on a gurney.

"Head lac, breathing's uneven and heart rate's thready." The EMT said checking her neck when he noticed the needle marks and bruising. "We need to take her in, she might be OD'd."

"Keep us updated." Coulson said as there was a huge blast from building but Clint kept his eyes on the ambulance as it drove away. "Barton?"

"Perimeter yeah…" Clint said.

"She's in good hands, though still confused about what she was doing in that lab anyway." Coulson said.

**The Following Day…**

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I've got it handled." Tony said when they offered him training.

"Mister Stark it would be in your best interest to reconsider…" Sitwell started.

"No thanks, I'm out." Tony said.

"Actually if you could follow me for just a moment I think there's something you should see." Coulson said.

"If it's the lab I've seen it and I'm not impressed." Tony said but following Coulson either way.

"We recovered some of the security footage from Stane's lab. We thought it was suspicious how easy it was for Miss Potts to get ahold of all of those videos in Stane's private server from SI so we did some digging." Coulson said as he handed him a tablet. It was a photo of a girl light brown hair green eyes… looked like a school photo.

"A kid?" Tony said.

"One of our agents found her in Stane's lab. Apparently he's been keeping her locked up in there and drugging her for the last couple of weeks. She gave Miss Potts everything on Stane and apparently tried to warn you through Jarvis… at least that's what we managed to recover from what was left of the computer in the lab." Coulson said as Tony took another look at the girl's photo. That's when he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Where's the kid now?" Tony asked.

**Hours Later…**

"The truth is… I am Iron Man." Tony Stark said on the TV before I shut it off.

The whole mess made me feel sick… or it could be all the drugs that jackass kept injecting me with. How the hell was I going to get out of this? I was a sitting duck just waiting here.

"Knock knock." One of the annoyingly cheerful nurses said as she walked in. "Still have a headache?"

"Comes and goes." I said with a groan.

"Well are you feeling up for a visitor?" She said.

"Visitor?" I said starting to panic.

"Hi." Tony said from the door.

"Hi?" I said confused as to what Tony Stark was doing here.

"Everything's looks good so far. Ring me if you need anything." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"So…" Tony said awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Nice press conference." I said trying to break the ice.

"Saw that huh?" Tony said.

"It's on every channel." I answered.

"Right." He said for the first time in his life having no idea what to say.

"Are you here to yell at me? Because that's normally how this goes." I said.

"How what goes?" Tony said.

"When I hack someone's… well anything." I said and Tony chuckled for a bit.

"I know the feeling." Tony said. "Looked at your code it's good.. almost as good as yours truly."

"Thanks." I said awkwardly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Who taught you?" Tony asked.

"No one." I answered.

"Computer class? Youtube?" Tony asked.

"I read an intro book at a library and figured it out from there." I answered oddly rubbing a mark on my wrist. That's when Tony noticed I had more than one mark.

"You do anything else? Engineering? Design? Bio?" Tony asked.

"Not really into blood and guts. I know how to build my own computer but that's easy." I said as Tony started looking around and noticed my necklace on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Nice necklace." Tony said.

"It was a gift." I said.

"It uh…" Tony started before slowly rolling up his sleeves. "It looks like my mark."

I looked down and saw the mark on his forearm identical to the pendant on her necklace.

"Oh shit." I said and immediately noticed Tony's confidence falter a bit. "Sorry just…"

"Yeah probably should have brought this up…" Tony started.

"No I mean… maybe but not that this is bad…" I said a bit confused at what to say.

"Of course it's not bad its me." Tony said also feeling conflicted considering he had some not so platonic feelings for Pepper and his soulmate was a kid. "But Uh… yeah…"

"It's been a pretty shitty couple of weeks." I said.

"It's been a pretty shitty couple of months." Tony said.

"I got kidnapped." I said.

"I got kidnapped by terrorists." Tony said.

"I was drugged." I said.

"Someone I considered family tried to kill me." He said. "Practically ripped my heart out."

"Did he use that high pitch paralysis thing on you?" I said.

"Yeah. That things hurts." Tony said.

"Had lock jaw for like an hour." I said agreeing. "Call it a tie?"

"Yeah." Tony said. "So they call your parents yet?"

I froze for a second. "Don't have any." I admitted not knowing why I was telling him the truth. Should've just lied to him.

"Sorry." Tony said.

"It's what it is." I answered.

"How did you know Stane?" Tony asked.

"I didn't, he worked with my mom." I answered.

"Your mom? Doing what?" He asked confused.

"She was involved in a lot of things. Drugs, illegal arms, other stuff… She helped move the weapons he was dealing under the table. I helped out a couple of times, light hacking… money laundering apparently she talked about me." I said.

"You still…" Tony started.

"I stopped years ago." I said. "Wanted to stay out of trouble but trouble has a way of finding me. So what now Iron Man?"

"Still figuring things out, but I have a few ideas." He said.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it on the news." I said.

"Maybe…" he said giving me a weird look.

**Two Days Later…**

After days in the hospital and getting interrogated by guys in suits that really liked saying their agency's complete name instead of an acronym I was finally being discharged. Though something was wrong. In the past whenever I ended up in the hospital alone they wouldn't let me leave without a parent signing me out so most of the time I ended up sneaking out. But this time no one had mentioned my parents. Not since I woke up.

"You ready to go?" The nurse said.

"Uh yeah." I said just going with it.

"Got here just in time." Tony said coming in with a wheelchair.

"Tony what are you doing here?" I said surprised.

"Driving you home." He said. "Can we get a minute?"

"I have rounds but you can leave the chair at the entrance. One of the orderlies will get it." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Take care Cal." She said before leaving.

"I don't really live in the area." I told Tony.

"Well you do now." Tony said. "You're not eighteen yet and you don't have any family so they couldn't let you leave on your own but there was another option, me."

"Tony…" I started.

"It's a big house and we might not even see each other most of the time and its safer than you being out there alone." Tony said.

"You know this is crazy right? Inviting a complete stranger to move in with you?" Cal said. 'You have no idea who's come after me.'

"Pepper and Rhodey said the same thing." Tony said.

"They probably have a point." I said.

"They said the same thing about the suit and shutting down the weapons division." He retorted. "I think this is the right move but you do have a say. If you don't want to do this, we'll figure something else out."

"You mean live together right? Because you made it sound like…" I started.

"Oh no no I have lines I won't cross. Completely no strings attached just one friend helping another friend." He said.

"I have baggage." I said.

"I'm more than twice your age so I have way more baggage." Tony said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." He said getting up from the chair and moving the wheelchair closer.

I was quiet for a minute. He's a good guy and he wants to help. I sighed. It's not like I really had anywhere else to go. I nodded before getting up and sitting down in the chair.

"Thanks Tony." I said.

"Don't mention it kid." He said wheeling me out of there. "Why do doctors make you leave the hospital in a wheel chair?"

"I don't know, probably so they can bill you more." I retorted.

Tony wheeled me out the back entrance and once I was outside I got out of the wheelchair and walked over to an extremely overpriced sportscar. He opened me door and let me in.

"Hungry?" Tony asked.

"Not really." I said as her stomach started growling.

"I'm feeling a burger." He said as they sped out of the hospital parking lot. One quick stop at a drive through and they were heading home. "So just basic housekeeping, all the rooms are upstairs, housekeeping comes in… well they come in. Kitchen's stocked, feel free to help yourself and if there's anything you want that isn't there let Jarvis know and he'll add it to the list."

"Who's Jarvis?" I said as they walked in.

"Welcome Miss Adler." A British voice said.

"That's Jarvis, he's an AI. Runs the house. If you need anything just ask and he'll sort you out." Tony said.

"Tony where have you been?!" Pepper said.

"Pep… great timing. This is Cal my..." Tony said looking at me to see what the right word is.

"Hi." I just said greeting Pepper.

"Hi." Pepper answered back. "Tony can I have a word…"

"Sure. Jarvis why don't you show Cal to her room." Tony said.

"If you'll follow the lights Miss." Jarvis said.

"The lights?" I said.

"Yeah." Tony said before I followed Jarvis. Once she was out of earshot Pepper started.

"That's her?" Pepper asked.

"That's her." Tony confirmed. "She's going to need some clothes…"

"Should I start looking at schools?" Pepper asked.

"Homeschooling actually." Tony said.

"Homeschooling? Don't you think that maybe she should spend some time with people her own age?" Pepper said.

"I think she'll be bored in regular school." He said. "Just look into options."

"I'll start right on it." Pepper said. "In the meantime you have a board meeting to prep for and you need to name a new…"

"Who do you think should do it?" Tony asked.

"Well there are a lot of candidates I think Tim…" Pepper started.

"Call Tim and give him the good news." Tony said. "I'm going to go check on Cal. Should also update security…"

"What about the company?" Pepper called out.

"Handle it." Tony said making Pepper sigh.

Meanwhile I was taking in her new room. It was a lot bigger than the shed I was staying at in Boulder and the view was amazing.

"What do you think?" Tony asked.

"It's big." I said. "Great view."

"Feel like there's a but coming." He said.

"It's a lot." I said.

"You haven't even seen my garage yet." Tony said.

"I'm guessing its full of sportscars?" I said.

"And other stuff." He said leading her downstairs. "Watch the glass." He said as I noticed one of the glass panes was completely shattered.

"This is where the magic happens." Tony said.

"And by magic you mean that." I said pointing at the Ironman suit hanging in the middle of the room.

"Among other things. I should really get a stand or something for them." Tony said. "Jarvis?"

"I have already ordered supplies sir." Jarvis said.

"You know there's a hole in your ceiling right?" I said looking up at it.

"I'm installing a skylight." Tony said.

"So you could see into the gym?" I retorted.

"Firepole?" He said. "Need you to put in a passcode in case you want to come in here."

"I don't really think I'm going to be coming down here that often." I said.

"You never know." He said bringing up the security panel and me put in my new code.

For a while there things were pretty normal. Tony wasn't kidding about hardly seeing each other. When he wasn't out of the house taking out any weapons shipments he managed to track down or actually doing work for his company he was locked in the lab.

I on the other hand had a lot of free time. I had enough credits that transferred over so I was done with school but Pepper had somehow arranged for me to take a few college courses online. The rest of the time I was just at the house working out or watching TV.

One night I woke up from a nightmare.

"Are you alright Miss?" Jarvis said checking up on me. Still hadn't gotten used to that.

"I'm fine." I said sitting up and catching my breath.

"Would you like me to call sir?" Jarvis asked.

"No I'm just going to grab some water." I said heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Tony there drinking coffee and donuts. By the looks of it he was either drunk or hungover.

"Hey stranger." He said.

"Hey…" I said grabbing a glass and pouring myself some water.

"You're up… I don't know if it's early or late?" Tony said before offering me a donut. "Donut?"

"No thanks, it's a bit early for sweets." I said drinking some water and noticing the cut on his forehead and cheek. "What happened to you?"

"RPG." He said. "Hey you by chance remember your mom working with anyone in the Athens area?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." I said.

"Balding, a bit overweight, has a thing for manrings…" Tony said and only one person I had seen wore huge rings on almost all his fingers. Never figured out how he could write with those things on. Or how his hands didn't get tired.

"Unibrow and huge underbite?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Xandros Aetos." I said. "If you want something moved in the Mediterranean he's the guy you go to."

"I could use a vacation. Want to come with?" Tony asked.

"Can't." I said finishing my water.

"Big plans?" Tony asked.

"I have school." I said.

"Your classes are online." Tony said.

"And I don't have a passport." I said.

"You don't have a passport?" Tony said surprised.

"Never really needed one." I said with a shrug. "And it's a bit hard to file for one when you're not eighteen and you don't have parents."

"Right, We need to fix that." He said. "Jarvis tell Pepper Cal needs a passport."

"Of course sir." Jarvis said. "I shall alert her when she wakes up in four hours."

"Meantime how about you…" He started.

"No." I said already knowing what he was going to ask.

"No?" Tony said.

"No." I said again. "I'm staying out of it."

"You just told me…" he started.

"Nothing you didn't already know or were going to figure out when you searched his name." I said as I started walking away.

"but you know…" He started.

"Night Tony." I said heading upstairs.

**Hours Later…**

"Hey Pep?" Tony asked as he worked on fixing part of the suit that started glitching.

"Yes?" She said looking up from her tablet.

"How's Cal doing?" He asked.

"Studying in her room I think." Pepper said and noticed the concern on Tony's face. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Cal hasn't left the house since you brought her home from the hospital."

"It hasn't been that long." Tony said.

"It's been two months." Pepper said.

"Okay it has been a while." He said. "I should probably talk to her."

"Probably." Pepper said.

"At dinner…" Tony started.

"Tony." Pepper said.

"Now's good too." Tony said stepping away from his computer and headed upstairs. About halfway there he started feeling out of breath and a bit dizzy. He took a minute and caught his breath before heading up to my room.

I was on her bed typing up something on my computer while multiple screens were being projected and music was blasting through the speakers.

"Mute." Tony said coming in.

"Thought you were on your way to Athens?" I said as I kept working.

"Not yet, have a thing for my day job." Tony said looking around probably noticing how my room looked exactly like it did when I first moved in. "Was thinking about going out for lunch, want to come with?"

"I have an essay to finish for Lit but thanks." I said.

"When is it due?" Tony asked.

"Tomorrow." I lied.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Two weeks sir." Jarvis said.

"You're taking a break." Tony said closing the laptop.

"Tony I'm almost done." I started.

"You have two weeks. You're taking a break." Tony said helping me up but I was making no move to follow him. "Come on."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Then we'll take a walk." He said taking my hand and leading me out.

"You two going out?" Pepper said.

"Walk and then lunch." Tony said.

"I'm being kidnapped again." I said.

"Kidnapped and held hostage at Nobu, How horrible am I?" Tony said. "Be back later."

"Can't we just order takeout." I said.

"We've been eating takeout for weeks." Tony said.

"What are you talking about? I cooked." I said.

"You made eggs benedict and banana nut muffins?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I eat with Happy every morning while we watch Downton Abbey." I said.

"Happy watches Downton Abbey?" Tony said laughing. "Oh that's priceless."

"Yeah so I'm going upstairs…" I said turning around but Tony turned me around.

"Take the day off." Tony said opening the car door for me. "Come on kid."

"You're not letting this go are you?" I said.

"You haven't left the house in two months." Tony said.

"Who told you, Pepper or Jarvis?" I said.

"It's not good for you." Tony said.

"Definitely Pepper." I said. "I was seriously starting to reconsider my no hacking rule."

"How have you not left the house in two months?" Tony said.

"Don't really need to. My classes are online, Everything gets delivered here, you have a gym and a pool, there's not really a reason for me to go out." I said.

"How about sunlight?" Tony said.

"Patio." I said.

"Friends?" Tony suggested.

"I don't know anyone in LA that doesn't work for you." I said.

"We need to work on that." He said before they drove off.

"This is a horrible idea." I said when they pulled up to the restaurant.

"It's lunch." Tony said.

"And a bunch of idiots with cameras." I said.

"You get used to them." Tony said and I scowled at him. He reached over and opened the glove compartment to hand me an extra pair of his shades. "Helps with the flash."

I reluctantly took them and put them on before getting out of the car. I kept my head down while we made it into the restaurant with everyone calling out for Tony and asking him about Iron Man and about who I was. Some going as far assuming I was his secret love child or even his girlfriend.

"For the record, that was what I was trying to avoid." I said.

"if that was true you would have gone out on her own. You know you can ask Happy to take you anywhere and he will." He said.

"Yeah except I don't want to go out. I really don't have a reason to." I said. "I used to have work or errands and now I don't. I'm used to being alone, so know that I have people that take care of anything I could ever need, things I didn't even think I needed. Last week I was going to change my sheets and by the time I got back the maid had already done it. I didn't even know she was there."

"They're really good at that." He said.

"It's weird." I answered.

"But it does give you time for other things." Tony said.

"I'm ahead in all of my classes and I'm running out of things to watch on Netflix." I said.

"You could always work for SI." Tony said.

"Child Labor laws." I reminded him.

"Then work for me." Tony said.

"I don't do that anymore." I said.

"Cal I've seen the way your eyes light up when you stop by the lab or the way your hands twitch when you see the coding on Jarvis or the suit." He said. "You love it."

"Still a horrible idea." I said.

"I'm not saying go with me out into the field I'm saying watch my back. Help with Intel do some… light hacking." He said.

"Nope…" I started.

"What is so wrong with it." Tony said.

"The reason we met was because I was kidnapped because of my hacking." I said.

"That didn't turn out so bad." He said. "You met me."

"Part of your factory exploded and you almost died." I said.

"But I'm still here and so are you. What would your mom do if was still around?" Tony said.

"Probably ground me for not helping Stane and getting my money's worth." I said and Tony just looked at me not expecting that answer. "She was complicated."

"That's one word for it." Tony said. "The things I've build destroyed a lot of lives but they've also helped a lot of people. Iron Man helps people. And yeah maybe hacking has caused a lot of problems but it can also help a lot. You saved Pepper and if you had had more time you probably would have stopped Stane from taking out the reactor. You can do good Cal but it's your choice and even if you choose not to you can't spend the rest of your life hiding at the house… Pepper will nag like a lot."

"Speaking of Pepper what's going on with you two?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Tony said.

"You know it's pretty obvious you two are into each other." I said.

"What?! No.. we're just… How obvious?" Tony said.

"She smiles when you're being extra annoying when you're not looking. You try to flirt with her all the time even though she never plays along but she does smile. Also she went against Stane for you." I said.

"We're just… I trust her more than anyone and she's been by my side for years. But after I came back it was like everything's different and we had that moment on the roof…" Tony said.

"Moment?" I asked.

"We may have kissed and then I left to get her a drink and forgot about her…" he continued.

"Dude." I said.

"I know." Tony said. "Never really talked about it and is it really a good time to start anything?"

"Well you could probably start by apologizing for forgetting her." I said.

"I sent her flowers and chocolate covered strawberries." Tony said.

"She's allergic to strawberries." I deadpanned.

"is she?" Tony said not believing me before he smiled. "You know I never imagined that when I'd meet you, you'd be giving me dating advice to use on other people."

"We're friends, that's what friends do for each other." I said. "Besides I ship you two."

**Days Later…**

Tony walked into the lab and saw me sitting in his computer with screens projected all around her.

"Morning…" Tony said looking at the maps, files and photos projected all around.

"Morning." I said.

"What's all this?" He said.

"Did some thinking and you're right?" I said.

"I am?" Tony said surprised.

"Hacking has gotten me into a lot of trouble but it's also saved me so many times I've lost track and it may be time I use it to help others." I said. "I inputted all of my mom's ledgers into Jarvis, deep dived into FBI, CIA, MI6, Interpol and SHIELD files and cross-referenced any names that matched. And these are the ones we found along with their current locations."

"These are all of them?" Tony said.

"The ones that are still active anyway." I said.

"Where did you keep the ledgers?" He asked.

"I didn't I burned them all after I memorized them." I said.

"You memorized all of it?" Tony said.

"It was insurance." I said. "We're going to be busy for a while."

"Better hurry up with those updates." Tony said going over to the suit. He felt a bit dizzy but shook it off and got to work.

"I think I'm going out for a run." I said. "Get my dose of smog."

"Take Happy, he could use the workout." Tony said.

"Sure…" I said getting up. Once I was out Tony quickly lifted his shirt and popped out the reactor taking out the palladium core that was smoking.

"Jarvis run diagnostic on the reactor." Tony said replacing the core and popping it back in.

"Reactor is functioning normally sir." Jarvis answered.

**Weeks Later…**

"I want to open up the Stark Expo again." Tony told Pepper over breakfast while I finished up plating the food.

"The Expo? Now? The company's a mess…." Pepper said.

"Which is why now's the perfect time." Tony said. "Take advantage of all the good press."

"Like a world fair?" I asked.

"Kind of just bigger and better and with more… me." Tony said.

"This is just your ego talking." Pepper said.

"No I think it's time we show people the new SI, more technology, alternative energy… companies from around the world coming together showcasing what they do." Tony said.

"That actually sounds really cool." I said.

"And for the opening ceremony I can come in with the suit and have some back up dancers dressed like Iron man." Tony said.

"And you ruined it." I said.

"Oh it's going to be awesome." Tony said.

"It's not happening." Pepper said.

**Months Later…**

"We're here in Flushing New York at the grand opening of the Stark Expo…" I heard on the monitor.

"Ready?" I asked Tony.

"Yup." He said picking up the helmet. "See you down there kid."

"Don't go splat." I retorted as he opened the hanger door and jumped out.

"How did he get the board to go for this?" I asked Pepper.

"I'm still working on believing they let him get away with this." Pepper said. "Take us down to the airfield please."

"Of course ma'am." The pilot said.

By the time they landed Tony was already on his way to DC and Pepper had to fly out to meet him.

"I can fly commercial." I said.

"You're not flying commercial." Tony said as he fixed his tie.

"Fine, I guess I'll take a walk around the National Mall, maybe stop by the Smithsonian." I said.

"Keep your phone on you. We're flying back as soon as we're done." Pepper said.

"Ok. Laters." With that I walked out of the hotel suite and took a walk. I started off at a coffee shop before walking around the National Mall. The cherry blossom trees were blooming and it looked very beautiful.

I stopped at a bench to take a break from all the walking when a dog came over and started sniffing my leg.

"Hey buddy." I said slowly reaching out my hand to let him sniff me. He licked my hand and let me pet him. I looked out at his collar and found his tag. "Lucky… where's your owner Lucky?"

"Lucky?!" Someone called out. The dog barked and caught his owner's attention.

Clint walked over and hesitated for a second when he recognized me.

"Hi, I'm sorry about him." He said.

"Don't apologize he's a total sweetheart." I said as Lucky licked my hand. I glanced at him and for some reason he seemed very familiar. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"UH no I don't think so." He said. "I'm Clint."

"Cal." I said shaking his hand as I kept staring at him. "Sorry you just look really familiar from somewhere."

"Just have one of those faces." He said.

"Yeah must be." I said smiling at him. Clint smiled back at me happy to see I was doing so well. At that moment my phone started buzzing. "I'm sorry I have to go but it was nice meeting you Clint."

"Nice meeting you too Cal." Clint said watching me go before his own phone started ringing.

"So how'd it go?" I said once they picked me up.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"What did you do?" I asked Tony.

"I made some really good points…" Tony said and I took out my phone and started searching the video. I watched most of it.

"That guy really hates you." I said.

"They've got nothing and this'll all blow over by tomorrow." Tony said.

Things did not blow over the way Tony said they would. In fact over the next couple of weeks things got worse.

"Come on Cal, It'll be fun." Tony said.

"Tony to me nascar is in the same category as golf. Go karting and mini golf is fun the actual thing is boring to watch." I said.

"But it's Monaco. French food, art museums…" he said.

"Also a lot of rich boring old guys and press…" I said.

"Hey I'm not boring…" Tony said.

"The one exception. I'll just stay here and…" I said.

"You're done with your classes and you're not doing anything. Pep and happy are coming and you can't stay alone." He said. "Also I may have done something."

"Iron man or just normal you?" I said.

"Mister Stark, the air staff wants to know if you would like your sushi and sake or if you wanted steak?" Natalie Rushman said.

"Uh surprise me." Tony said.

"Of course sir." She said leaving the again.

"What is wrong with you?" I said slapping Tony's arm.

"Ow!" Tony said.

"You're supposed to be trying get her to say yes to dating you now pushing you away." I said.

"I couldn't help myself." Tony said.

"She literally said not to do it. I swear one of these days Pepper's going to murder you in your sleep." I said.

"This is why I need you there to stop me from pulling a me." Tony said.

"You don't even listen to me most of the time." I said.

"But you make me consider listening to you. Please." Tony said.

"I'll go but you have to promise me you're not going to do anything reckless and stupid." I said.

"I never…" He started.

"Tony…" I said giving him a stern look.

"Promise." He said.

"Good. I guess I'll go pack." I said.

"Actually Ma'am your things are already in the car." Jarvis said.

"Knew you were going to say yes." Tony said putting an arm around her and leading her out.

"You better behave." Cal said.

"I always behave." Tony said.

Of course that did not work out the way any of us.

"She's going to murder you." I said as we walked into the restaurant.

"No she's not." Tony said before they split up and went to take some photos with Pepper.

"Miss Adler if you'll follow me." Natalie said.

"Right." I said making sure the marks on my wrists were covered up as we headed inside.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"No." I said angling my head so my face wasn't caught by the security camera's. "Just not really a fan of crowds. Don't like being in the spotlight."

"Must be hard then… with Mister Stark." She said.

"At times but he's great… when he's not being a pain in the ass." I answered. "Miss being a notary yet?"

"Not yet but I'm sure I will." She said "Right Here."

"Might want to wait on that." I said as Tony and Pepper walked over.

"Mister Stark Miss Potts, your table." Natalie said.

"Is this it?" Tony said gesturing at the table at the corner.

"It can be." Natalie answered and smirked at me before going to talk to the maitre'd.

"Let's head over to the bar." Tony said.

"I'll meet you there, going to the ladies room." I said slipping away. By the time I got back Pepper was at the table and Tony was nowhere in sight.

"Miss anything?" I asked as she took a seat.

"Oh nothing important." Pepper said. "Did Tony find you?"

"I thought he was with…" I started before something on the television caught my attention. "You've got to be kidding me." Pepper turned and saw what I was talking about.

"Natalie did you know about this?!" Pepper started.

"No Miss Potts…" Natalie said.

"This is all Tony." I said.

"We need to stop this." Pepper said. "Get me Happy I need Happy!" Pepper insisted as the race started and Natalie went to go find Tony.

As the race started speeding up everything was going good when suddenly someone ran onto the track and attacking the cars.

"Finally." Pepper said getting up and I went to follow her. "Cal stay here…"

"But…" I started.

"It's dangerous stay here. Natalie keep an eye on her." Pepper said before running off with Happy.

"Great." I said sitting down and staring at the TV.

"He'll be okay." Natalie tried to reassure me.

"I know…" I said biting my lip and picking at my fingers. Natasha just watched me. And when Pepper and Happy finally made it Tony quickly suited up and took charge of the situation.

"We need to go." I said.

"Miss Potts said to stay here." Natalie said.

"You want to be here when the press realizes you're Tony's new assistant and ask for a comment?" I said making Natasha quickly change her mind.

"Back entrance." Natasha said quickly leading me out. I quickly sent Pepper a message through Jarvis letting her know we were heading back to the hotel. I was in my room for a while and I heard Pepper and Tony arguing for a bit before one of them left. Pepper came in a few minutes later to tell me to pack up because we were leaving as soon as Tony got back.

I didn't have to ask her to know things were bad. That freaking idiot… I didn't talk to him the entire way to the airfield or the first few hours of the flight. Just sat in my partition of the plane reading. Tony came in a while later.

"Hey kid." He said. I didn't even bother to look at him. "mad at me too huh?"

I glared at him.

"Guess I'd be pushing my luck if I asked you to do some digging into this Vanko guy?" Tony asked. I didn't say anything just Grabbed my headphones and put them on before blasting music ignoring him. Tony sighed before walking out.

Pepper was busy the next couple of days cleaning up Tony's mess and trying to run a company. Tony locked himself in the lab and I was still too mad at him to even try talking to him so I locked myself in my room.

It wasn't until days later and someone knocked on my door that I had to talk to anyone.

"I did my own laundry, thank you though." I called out.

"I'm not the maid." Natasha said.

"If he's going to apologize he should do it in person." I answered.

"I think he's working up to it." Natasha said coming into the room holding a box. "He did ask that I bring this up for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your dress for the party." She said.

"The party? You mean after everything he's still throwing it?" I said.

"It looks that way." She said.

"Tell him thanks for the dress but I'm going to pass on the party." I said.

"It's his birthday and it seems really important to him." Natasha said.

"Tony's parties tend to go one of two ways. It's either a bunch of rich old guys talking business or showing off how much money they can spend or it's a drunken rager." I said. "Either way I shouldn't be there."

"I'm just bringing you the dress. It's up to you if you wear it." She said. "He does miss you."

"I'm sure he's fine." I said. "Thanks anyway Natalie."

"No problem." She said smiling at me. She was really pretty. I don't normally check people out but she was really pretty like supermodel good looks. Maybe I've been spending too much time with Tony…

I stared at the box for a while. Pretty sure Pepper picked it out or Natalie now… I really hope it's not pink… not that I was going to wear it. I'm not even going to the party… oh who was I kidding I'm so going.

I got up and carefully opened the box. Inside was a short but not to short strapless grey dress with a sweetheart neckline. And there were matching shoes.

. 

**Later that Night…**

I slipped on the dress and heels leaving my hair down to cover the marks on my back. I slipped on my necklace and put on just a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara. I was going and but I'm not talking to Tony unless he apologizes.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called out as I put on my earrings.

"I just came to see if you needed anything before I headed downstairs." Natalie said.

"I'm okay thanks." I said getting up.

"Mister Stark was right, that color suits you." She said.

"Why would Tony say that?" I said confused.

"He picked the dress." Natasha said.

"Tony doesn't pick out his own underwear." I answered.

"He didn't go out and buy it but he was pretty specific about what to get." Natasha said. "Chose this dress because the color brought out your eyes like that other one you wore a few months ago."

"Hmm." I said genuinely surprised. "Guess I'll have to thank him for it."

"I'll see you downstairs." She said.

I finished up putting everything away before giving myself one last look in the mirror, grabbing Tony's present and heading downstairs. The party was in full swing and for some reason Tony was walking around in the suit.

"What the…" I started.

"Cal!" Tony cheered and everyone turned to me. "Give it up for my ward, my robin… my..Cal! everyone!"

And everyone cheered and clapped.

"Fucking hell." I muttered coming down the stairs and quickly before looking for Pepper. When I found her she was talking to happy about managing traffic and making sure any press stayed out.

"Pepper why's Tony in the suit?" I asked.

"I don't know why Tony does anything anymore." She said. "I've seen him do stupid things before but never like this."

"We need to do something fast." I said I said watching as Rhodey walked in.

"I need some air." Pepper said as Tony tried scratching a record but ended up slipping and bumping into the table.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey said as we both turned to Tony.

"I don't know what to do." Pepper said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rhodey said. "That's it I'm making the call."

"No!" Pepper and I said.

"Don't call anyone." Pepper said.

"Pepper this is ridiculous, I just stuck my neck out for this guy." He said.

"I know. I know. I get it. I'm gonna handle it, okay Just let me handle it." Pepper said.

**"**Handle it. Or I'm gonna have to." Rhodey said.

**"**You know, the question I get asked most often is, "Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?"" Tony started before pausing for a minute.

"Oh he isn't…" I started.

"Just like that." Tony said as the crowd cheered and Pepper walked onto the stage.

"And he did." I groaned.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" Pepper said and the crowd cheered.

"I love you." Tony said trying to kiss Pepper but she moved away.

**"**Unbelievable! Thank you so much. Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we're gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming." Pepper said.

**"**No, no, no, we can't … Wait, wait, wait. We didn't have the cake. We didn't blow out the candles." Tony whined.

**"**You're out of control, okay? Trust me on this, okay?" pepper said.

**"**You're out of control gorgeous." Tony said.

**"**It's time to go to bed. It's time." Pepper said.

**"**Give me another smooch" Tony said.

**"**You're not going to be happy about this." She said.

**"**Come on, you know you want to." He said.

**"**You just peed in the suit." She whispered harshly.

**"**I know. It has a filtration system." Tony said.

**"**It's not sexy." Pepper said.

**"**You could drink that water." He insisted.

**"**Just send everybody home, okay? It's time to…" pepper said.

**"**If you say so." Tony said,

**"**Okay. I'll take this, you take that" pepper said swapping the microphone for the bottle.

**"**Pepper Potts. She's right. The party's over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes. And if anybody, Pepper or cal… I see you scowling over there, doesn't like it, there's the door." Tony said before accidentally shooting the door. "Hit! Pull! I think she wants the Gallagher!"

"Okay time for plan B." I said hacking Jarvis in the suit.

"What are you doing?" Pepper said but before I could do anything Rhodey came in wearing one of Tony's suits.

**"**I'm only gonna say this once. Get out." Rhodey said and everyone ran out.

"Cal go." Pepper said pulling me with her as we ran out of the living room. Pepper immediately had security start grabbing everyone's phones at tried to get them to go but it was a bit hard to considering the mess Tony was making of the house in his brawl with Rhodey.

**"**Natalie!" pepper shouted.

**"**Miss Potts." Natalie said calmly. Man nothing really bugged her. The house was falling apart around her and she didn't even bat an eyelash.

"pep…" I said hearing something weird upstairs.

**"**Don't you "Miss Potts" me! I'm on to you. You know what? Ever since you came here…" She continued before Tony and Rhodey crashed through the ceiling.

**"**Pepper!" Happy exclaimed pulling her out of the way at the same time Natalie pulled me away.

"You okay?" She said looking me over.

"I'm fine." I said. quickly getting up only for her to pull me down just as Rhodey and Tony blasted each other.

When the smoke cleared I looked up and saw Rhodey flying away in the suit. Well that's just great. The government now has a giant weapon of mass destruction. When have they ever not used one of those?

Well at least the crowd was gone. I got up and went to look back at the wreckage and find Tony.

"You shouldn't go." Natalie said.

"Actually I should." I said. "Time to talk some sense into the idiot."

I walked in and carefully made my way in until I found him sitting against what was left of the fireplace.

"Great party huh?" Tony said.

"That's really what you're going to say to me after what just happened?" I said.

"That was the entertainment portion of the evening." He said. "Time for the afterparty."

"What the hell is wrong with you? First Monaco and now this? I thought the whole point of Iron man, of everything we did the last couple of months was to be better… But if this is really what you're going to do with it then you're no better than Stane." I said.

"Oh you're one to talk. Without me you'd still be living in a shack in the middle of nowhere too afraid of the world to do anything with your life." Tony said.

"Better than watching you drink and piss your life away." I said.

"It's my life Cal I can do whatever the hell I want with it! If you have a problem there's the door don't let it hit your ass on the way out." Tony said.

"You know what you're right. I didn't put up with this shit from my mom, I'm sure as hell not going to put up with it from you." I said. "Lose my number Tony. We're done. Happy birthday."

I threw my gift at him so it landed on his chest plate before bouncing onto the ground. I walked away and didn't look back. I left my phone and house keys… not that there was a door to use it on anymore. I threw my wallet minus the cash I had in it over the cliff on my way out. I managed to hail down a cab and headed to the bus station. I had set it up a few months ago in case things with Tony ever went South. Didn't think they actually would… well I hoped they didn't.

I grabbed by go bag with my new identity and my allowances I had saved up. More than enough to start over and cover my expenses for about a year. I changed in the restroom before grabbing a one way ticket onto the first train leaving LA.

Didn't really get very far. About three hours later I was debating moving to Miami or taking a chance and going back to Chicago when someone took a seat across from me.

"You work fast." Agent Coulson said.

"I don't like overstaying my welcome." I said.

"Pretty sure Tony didn't mean it." He said.

"Didn't know you got an invite." I retorted.

"I didn't… but we have eyes and ears everywhere. And there are videos on the internet." Coulson said.

"Pepper has her hands full that's for sure." I said. "Still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Do you believe in Aliens?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"UFO's? Life on other planets?" he said.

"The universe is a big place. Anything's possible." I said.

"SHIELD just got word of an 084. Object of unknown origin in a small town in New Mexico." Coulson said.

"Let me guess Roswell?" I said sarcastically.

"Small town called Puente Antiguo. I'm sending a small team in to contain it but Shield's a bit short staffed. It's a busy week and we need someone with your skill set. Make sure word doesn't get out" Coulson said.

"What's in it for me?" I said.

"Getting to see an alien artifact not enough?" He said and I just looked at him. "Do you have anything better to do?"

I thought about it for a minute. Well I could use the distraction and what's the worst that could happen?

"This is a one time thing." I said

"Of course and you'll be compensated for your time." Coulson said getting up as we got to the next stop. I grabbed my things and followed him. There was a car waiting outside for us. We got in and were driven to an airfield.

"That's your flight." Coulson said.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"There's still some things I need to do here." He said. "You'll get briefed on the way there."

"Okay." I said getting out and making my way to the jet. There was some cargo and a few guys in tactical suits.

"Adler right?" a bald man with glasses said.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Take a seat we're almost ready to go. I'll start the briefing once we're in the air." He said. I looked around and took a seat in the empty corner avoiding everyone else. I checked my burner phone not that I was expecting a call but just trying to look busy.

"It really is a small world." Someone said. I looked up and saw Clint.

"Really small." I answered. "You work for SHIELD?"

"Yeah." He said gesturing to the empty seat next to me and I nodded. "When did you start?"

"I don't work for Shield. Independent contractor. It's a one time thing." I said.

"Right." He said and that's when it hit me.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before… Stark industries six months ago. You were the guy with the bow…" I said.

"That's me." He said smiling. "Glad to see you're doing better."

"Thanks and thanks for getting me out of there." I said just as the jet's ramp close and we started taking off. Took about ten minutes before Agent Sitwell as he had introduced himself started the briefing.

"At approximately 0800 this morning SHIELD satellites detected an anomaly in the desert in Northern New Mexico, about twenty miles outside of the small town of Puente Antiguo. Ground team has already closed of the area and set up base camp. We gave the locals the usual story, satellite that crashed etc. We need to contain this most of you will be working security and surveillance. Adler you'll be working on keeping this contained. Making sure word doesn't get out we're in the area and making sure no footage of the actual 084 make it onto the web. Last thing we need is a bunch of conspiracy theorists camping outside the perimeter." Sitwell said.

"So we're babysitting whatever this thing is?" Clint said.

"Until we can figure out what it is and how to move it, That's all we can do." He said.

Sure enough that's all we did. I had all the footage the locals had in a few hours and set up a fire wall that blocked any one from sending their videos and footage of the hammer because that's what it was… a freaking hammer. Then I sent out a massive amber alert from a few towns over that had a virus embedded that deleted any files on the hammer. I was done in less than four hours which means that by hour four I was so freaking bored.

Clint was also bored but he literally had nothing to do besides stare at a screen with live footage of the hammer.

"This is boring…" Clint complained.

"Yeah I was kind of expecting this to be harder and that an object of unknown origin wouldn't be so… normal looking." I said.

"084 normally just means they don't know what it does or where it came from." Clint said. "Nat is so lucky."

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

"Partner. She's on another assignment." He said. "Babysitting a rich guy is better than this."

"Not always." I answered and Clint as observant as always picked up on it.

"What does Tony Stark think about you helping us out?" Clint said trying to get a reaction out of me.

"Doesn't know and doesn't care. Only person he cares about is himself." I said.

"Didn't he…" Clint started when Coulson walked in.

"Barton, status report." Coulson said.

"It's a hammer. It's right where it was the last time you asked." Clint said. "Seriously Coulson when you called me in I thought it would be for something a bit more exciting than this."

"It's called an 084 for a reason Clint. And since you have so much time to kill why don't you work on some of those reports HR keeps emailing you about." Coulson said.

"I don't know what…" He started.

"I get CC'ed in those emails." Coulson retorted.

"But they're so long…" Clint whined.

"Then you better get started." He said and Clint grumbled as he took a seat at the empty desk across from me and started up.

"Anything new?" Coulson asked me.

"No the firewall's doing its job and as for the video footage there's nothing but drunk morons pretending to be the dukes of hazard and wrecking their cars." I said. "So when can I get a ride out of here?"

"Job's not done." Coulson said.

"You brought me here to help keep that thing under wraps. Firewall's in place and the virus is doing its thing. There's nothing left for me to do." I said.

"You could help us figure out how to move it?" He suggested.

"Yeah engineering and physics is Tony's thing not mine." I said.

"All of our engineers and physicists haven't come up with anything. Just any ideas you want to throw out would be a big help…" He said.

I looked at the footage and watched at the screen blurred and came back like it had been for hours.

"The interference it's throwing out reminds me of a magnet." I said.

"What do you mean?" Coulson said.

"Magnets can screw up computers. A strong enough magnet could actually ruin a hard drive and the way it's struck to the ground like that… Electromagentic attraction. Magnets work because of the differences in electron charges, positive and negative attract but the same repel. Make the hammer's charge change and it might repel the ground so you can move it." I said.

"How would we do that?" Coulson asked.

"It's in the name… an electric charge." I said.

"Its worth a try." Coulson said exchanging a knowing look with Clint. "Get the team on it."

"Yeah," Sitwell said not looking completely convinced.

"I just got off the phone with Natasha…" Coulson said expecting me to know who that was.

"Who's Natasha?" I asked.

"Natalie Rushman… She's an undercover SHIELD agent." Coulson said.

"That explains it… she's too hot to be a notary." I said and Coulson and Clint looked at me amused. "Yeah I've spent way too much time with Tony…"

"Anyway, she says he's doing better." Coulson said.

"So he's drunk off his ass and being an idiot." I said. "Good for him."

"You know whatever happened between you two is probably a big misunderstanding." Coulson said. "You should talk to him."

"He made it very clear. His exact words were 'don't let the door hit your ass on the way out'." I said. "We're done. End of story."

**Meanwhile…**

Tony had broken the perimeter SHIELD had set up around his property and went to go visit Pepper. If things didn't work out he wanted to at least make things right with her and me. Boy had he really screwed the pooch.

"Well, then, tell the President to sign an order." Pepper said over the phone while Tony stood in front of her desk waiting for a chance to get a word in. "We'll talk about it at the Expo. Hammer's giving some presentation tomorrow evening. Will Tony Stark be there?"

**"**Will I?" Tony asked pulling up a chair.

**"**No, he will not. Bye." Pepper said hanging up.

**"**I would like to be. Got a minute?" Tony asked.

**"**No." Pepper answered.

**"**Come on, you just got off the phone. You're fine. 30 seconds." Tony insisted.

**"**Twenty-nine Twenty-eight." Pepper started counting.

**"**I was just driving over here, and I thought I was coming to basically apologise, but I'm not." He said.

**"**You didn't come here to apologize?" Pepper said.

**"**Look, that goes without saying, and I'm working on that. But I haven't been entirely upfront with you or Cal, and I just want to try to make good. Can I move this? This is crazy. It's like a Ferris wheel, going. I'm trying to get some…" he said.

**"**No." Pepper said annoyed and frustrated.

**"**Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to express… And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don't care… I mean, I care. It would be nice. I'm not expecting you to… Look, here's what I'm trying to say. I'm just gonna say it." Tony said.

**"**Let me stop you right here, okay? Because if you say "I" one more time, I'm gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think." Pepper said. "I am trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

**"**Yes." Tony said.

**"**People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you've disappeared, and all I'm doing is putting out your fires and taking the heat of it. I am trying to do the job that you were meant to do." Pepper said before nitocing the strawberries he had brought. "Did you bring me strawberries? Did you know that there's only one thing on Earth that I'm allergic to?"

**"**Allergic to strawberries. Could have sworn they were your favorite." Tony said. "This is progress Pepper. I knew there was a correlation between you and this."

"They're Cal's favorite." Pepper said.

"Right Cal these are for her… my bad. Is she here by chance?" Tony said.

"Why would she be with me? She stayed with you last night." Pepper said making Tony frown. "She did stay with you last night right?"

"We may have had a fight and things were said…" Tony said starting to remember the night before.

"Tony what did you do?" Pepper said.

"I screwed up." Tony said.

"What did you do?" Pepper asked again.

"I vaguely remember saying something about a door hitting someone's ass…" Tony started.

"You kicked her out?!" Pepper shouted.

"I didn't mean…" Tony started. "It was a mistake."

"You lost the kid? You have done a lot of stupid things recently but that is the dumbest thing you've ever done." Pepper said.

"I'll call her…" Tony started.

"This is a new low Tony even for you. You can push us all away Rhodey and me but Cal? She adores you Tony and has stood by you despite everything since before you even brought her home…" Pepper said.

"I'll find her." Tony said.

"No I will, because that's what I do clean up your messes." Pepper said as Happy and Natasha walked in.

"Ms Potts?" Natasha said.

**"**Hi, come on in." Pepper said.

**"**Wheels up in 25 minutes." She said.

**"**Thank you." Pepper answered.

**"**Anything else, boss?" Happy asked.

**"**I'm good, Hap." Tony answered at the same time as Pepper.

**"**No, I'll be just another minute." Pepper said.

**"**I lost both the kids in the divorce." Tony said looking over at Happy who shook his head. "Are you blending in well here, Natalie? Here are Stark Enterprises? Your name is Natalie, isn't it? I thought you two didn't get along?"

**"**No. That's not so." Pepper said.

**"**It's just me you don't care for. No? Nothing?" Tony continued.

**"**Actually, while you're here maybe you and Natalie could discuss the matter of the personal belongings." Pepper said before leaving with Happy.

"Absolutely." Natalie said. _"_I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut."

**"**Boy, you're good. You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things… You're a triple imposter. I've never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?" Tony said before she answered in Latin.

**"**Which means? Wait. What? What did you just say?" he asked.

"It means you're an idiot and you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected." She said. "And not that you asked but Cal's safe."

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"With a friend." Natalie said. "She's okay."

Tony let out a breath in relief. "Thanks."

"Didn't do it for you." She said and that's when Tony remembered the pattern on her belt and the mark on Cal's arm.

"She's your…" Tony started but she was already gone. He was about to dump the strawberries when he noticed the model of the expo.

**Back in New Mexico…**

"So what happened with you and…" Clint started.

"Not talking about that." I said staring at the screen.

"Come on Cal… I'm so bored. You have to give me something." He whined.

"Twenty questions?" I said giving in. My eyes hurt from staring at the screen.

"What happened with you and…" Clint started.

"Except that." I interrupted.

"How'd you learn all that computer stuff?" He asked.

"Spent a lot of time at the library as a kid. Found a book on coding once, decided to experiment a bit and it just kind of went from there." I answered.

"Your turn." He asked.

"Why a bow and not a gun?" I asked.

"When I was a kid I ran away from my foster home with my brother and joined the circus." Clint said and I just looked at him waiting for him to say he was kidding and he wasn't. "We traveled around and one day I was messing around and I picked up one of the performer's, Trickshot's bow. Turns out I was good so he trained me and I just stuck with it."

"How'd you end up in that lab?" he asked.

"Stane worked with my mom and he told him about what I could do. He hired guys to find me, kidnap me and bring me to him so I could work in that lab for him." I said. "Does your brother also work for SHIELD?"

"No he uh… we had a falling out." He said. "You have any siblings?"

"Older brother." I said not really knowing why I was telling him this, I never even told Tony. Maybe its cause I'm probably never going to see him again after this. Meanwhile Clint looked surprised but quickly covered it up. Nat had told him I was an orphan and since I was living with Tony he thought it was because there wasn't anyone else. "He's the worst. Favorite food?"

"Tie between pizza and coffee." Clint said.

"Toppings?" I asked.

"Pepperoni." He answered.

"Good choice." I said.

"Why is.." Clint started before the alarms started ringing.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Things just got less boring." Clint said quickly getting up. "Stay…"

"Here. I know, go." I said he nodded before running off and I decided to look through the surveillance cameras to see what was going on.

"I want guns up high with a gun now!" Coulson said over the comms.

Turns out some blonde guy was pummeling through all of SHIELD's guards making his way toward the hammer.

"Damn." I said.

"Barton talk to me." Coulson said.

"One shot one kill just say the word." Clint answered.

He stopped near the hammer when a huge guard stopped him. They went at it and somehow the blonde managed to knock him out.

"Coulson if you want him taken out say it now, I'm starting to root for this guy." Clint said.

"You and me both." I said.

"Hold your fire, I want to see what happens." Coulson said as the guy made his way towards the hammer in the rain and put his hand on the handle ready to lift it confident that he could do it. Unfortunately the hammer didn't budge and he cried out in defeat. I don't know why but I felt this intense pain and sadness wash over me giving me chills down my spine.

"Ground units move in." Coulson said. They all quickly went and took him out of there not that he put up a fight. He was utterly defeated and had given up.

For some reason I couldn't shake the chills.

"We're good. They took him into an interrogation room." Clint said as he came in. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I answered. "Just kinda cold. There must be a draft or something."

Clint didn't say anything just shrugged off his jacket and put it over me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Adler find anything you can on this guy." Sitwell said.

"You forgot the magic word." I said sarcastically making Clint grin. Sitwell just glared at me and I crossed my arms.

"Please." He said.

"I'll get right on it." I said before he left and Clint just laughed.

"You just made my day." Clint said.

"Happy to be of service." I said as I started using facial recognition software and the prints they got off of him to look him up. Unfortunately nothing came up. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Clint said.

"I can't find anything on this guy." I said. "Facial recognition, finger prints, even tried his ears…"

"His ears?" Clint said.

"It's a thing." I said. "Still nothing. It's like this guy doesn't exist."

Maybe we should exchange tips on how to disappear…

"Still nothing?" Coulson asked.

"This guy's good." I said.

"Then we're changing plans. We're cutting him loose, tail them and report back if you learn anything." He said.

"Can I bring Cal?" Clint said and Coulson looked at him curiously. "She can help with surveillance."

"Cal?" Coulson said.

"Not like I'm doing anything here." I said. "Hammer's not going anywhere."

"Sure, maybe you can keep Clint out of trouble." Coulson said.

"Be back in five." Clint said running off.

"Have you talked to Tony yet?" Coulson asked.

"Why would I?" I said.

"You really should give him a call." He insisted.

"No I shouldn't." I said.

"Whatever happened there's more to the story than you know." He said.

"Doesn't change anything." I answered. "It was time I moved on anyway."

"You ready to go?" Clint said coming back.

"Yeah." I said. "Laters."

We drove into town following after the blonde guy and Selvig. They ended up at a bar.

"Let's go." Clint said.

"Shouldn't we wait out here?" I asked.

"It's easier to eavesdrop if were in the room with them." He said.

"Just give me a minute." I said turning the mirror to fix up my hair parting it to the side. Putting on a bit of eyeliner and mascara and pulled down my v-neck top a bit. Clint just cleared his throat a bit to get my attention. "I'm fifteen and it's a bar. I'd rather not get carded. Agent buzzkill confiscated my over 21 ID."

"Does anyone ever believe you're 21?" Clint said.

"Ehem." I said and he eyed me up and down.

"Nevermind." He said. We headed inside and I took a table towards the back while Clint went to go order a drink. I noticed the blonde guy from before sitting at the bar with Selvig. The doctor was a total lightweight while the other guy didn't look to affected.

"Got us some wings and fries." Clint said coming back to the table. "Noticed you haven't eaten anything all day."

"I ate." I said,

"Half a granola bar and three cups of coffee." Clint said. "It's going to be a long one."

"You think?" I said picking up a fry. "The Doctor looks like he's going to pass out soon."

"Lightweight." Clint said. "We never really finished out game of 20 questions."

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked.

"I was kind of working up to that…" Clint said rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a mark on my ribs that looks like your necklace and I noticed the arrow on your arm."

"Oh." I said realizing what he was getting at.

"Been trying to find the right time to bring it up." He said.

"Yeah… there's not really a time to bring it up." I said fidgeting anxiously.

"I didn't bring it up because I want… not that I want anything…" Clint started. "I mean I don't want… or anything else… I…"

"I really don't think now's a good time…" I said at the same time. "I mean we're supposed to… and I'm kind of figuring things out… it's not you…"

"Maybe we could just be friends." We said at the same time before we laughed.

"I'm okay with being friends." I said.

"Yeah that's good for me too. I kind of suck at relationships." Clint said. "I'm separated, trying to get divorced."

"Trying?" I asked.

"She's on a mission and I don't know where to send the papers." He said.

"Put an ad in the paper and show the judge. He'll grant you the divorce without her signature." I said.

"Seriously?" Clint said.

"Yeah it's a thing. Mom did it with stepdads two and five." I said glancing over to the bar where Selvig started singing and the blonde picked him up. "Damn he's strong."

"I'm going to get this to go." Clint said.

"You know he's really hot…" I said making Clint laugh. We headed out and drove out to what looked to be a renovated restaurant that was a home or a lab apparently. The guy carried Selvig out and then made googly eyes at a pretty doe eyes woman.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Clint.

"He's telling her about outerspace." Clint said and I looked at him confused. "I can read lips."

"He's an alien?" I asked.

"That what he's saying." He said.

"I never pictured aliens looking so… normal looking." I said.

"What did you think they'd look like ET or green and skinny?" Clint asked.

"Have you seen an alien before?" I said.

"The world's a weird place and it keeps getting weirder." He said. "I mean you live with a guy that flies around in a suit of armor."

"Lived." I corrected.

"What exactly happened?" He said. "From what Nat's told me you two are attached at the hip."

"I stayed longer than I should have and Tony's a drunk moron." I said. "Enough said."

"People make mistakes." Clint said.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have stayed so long." I said. "I shouldn't have stayed in the first place."

"Cal I don't know the guy but Natasha is a pretty good at reading people. It's her job." Clint said. "She that said that Tony's an idiot but that there's nothing he wouldn't do for the people he cares about. And that the only person that can talk some sense to him and who's opinion matters to him more than anyone else's is yours. Does that really sound like a guy that doesn't want you around?"

"Doesn't matter." I said. "After we're done here I'm gone."

"If you would just talk…" Clint started before his phone started ringing. "Barton…. Yeah okay. Looks like we're heading back."

"Back to hammer watch." I said. "yay."

"You know if you're bored you could..." he started.

"Not calling him." I said making Clint sigh before he started the car and we drove back to base. I must've dozed off at some point during our watch. I woke up still at my desk with a blanket draped over me.

"She's still asleep and stubborn." I heard Clint telling someone over the phone.

"Where's the coffee?" I mumbled.

"And she's up." Clint said. "Call you later." Clint came over and put a coffee in front of me.

"You're a god." I said sitting up and taking a sip. "Mhmmm so good."

"You want to grab…" he started when all the sensors started going off. "Is it the hammer?"

"No… atmospheric disturbance." I said. "Outside of town. Wait I think it's not the first one detected but this one's… bigger."

"I'll get Coulson." Clint said.

Things got a bit busy from there. The whole town had to be evacuated and agent buzzkill had to make arrangements. Then suddenly the hammer flew up on its own.

"We need to follow it. Are you coming?" Coulson said.

"Sure," I said following him we ended up driving into town to find a bunch of people dressed up in leather and chainmail. Then the blonde guy from the night before was wearing armor and a red cape and was holding the hammer.

"Donald I don't think you've been completely honest with me?" Coulson called out to him.

"Know this son of Coul earth is under my protectio- Odin's beard." He said with his jaw dropped.

"Is that…" one of the other guys said.

"She's a child." Another one said.

"Hi…" I said awkwardly as he stared at me. "You know you all seem busy so I'm just going to wait in the car while you sort this all out…"

"My Lady my apologies. I am Thor son of Odin…" Thor started.

"Did you just…Did he…" I asked Coulson.

"He did." Coulson said amused.

"I apologize but I must return to Asgard at once but I shall return once order has been restored and the nine realms are safe once again But may I know your name before I take my leave?" He said.

"Uh… Cal." I said. "I mean technically it's Calliope … Calliope Adler but I just go by Cal." Oh crap I'm babbling I'm babbing in front of a god… a really hot god that is apparently my soulmate. I might be drooling. Fuck I'm drooling.

"Cal." He said smiling as he gently took my hand. "I look forward to the next time we meet Lady Cal." He gently kissed my hand before taking a few steps and being blasted up into the sky with the rest of the… knights?

"Did that just happen or am I still asleep?" I asked.

"No that actually happened." Coulson said before getting in the car.

"The world's getting really weird." I said.

"Still want me to drop you off at a train station?" Coulson said.

"Uhuh." I said staring at the pattern on the ground. We walked back to the car and enjoyed the drive in silence until we got to the airport not the train station, the airport.

"Your compensation." Phil said handing me an envelope full of cash.

"This is what you guys pay for two days?" I said looking through the envelope.

"We only hire the best and we pay for it." He said. "Also got you this. One way ticket to New York and your ID."

"I'm not going back to Tony." I said not taking it.

"I can't make you do anything. No one can, though it would make things easier. You can go to New York or you can change your ticket during your layover. It's up to you." Coulson said giving me the ticket.

"Say goodbye to Clint for me." I said. "And thanks… this was actually kind of fun… you know except for the boring parts."

"Until next time." He said.

"You really think there's going to be a next time?" I asked.

"We live in a weird world and it's only going to get weirder." He said.

"Good Luck with that." I said before heading out. The flight went to Houston and then I had a one hour layover before the flight to New York, which I was still debating getting on. Texas is kinda nice. Good… okay weather. Low cost of living. Barbeque. Maybe this is a good place to start over.

I could see myself living here.

And if I ever had to run I could head down to Mexico. Seems like a win.

"There has been no word as to the current whereabouts of billionaire Tony Stark after his disastrous party two nights ago." The reporter said before footage of the fight and what was left of the mansion came up.

"Uh…" I groaned.

"Final boarding call for flight 236 to New York…" The overhead speaker said.

"Nope not doing it." I said and then there was a reporting of a shooting not far from the airport. Right… people here really love the second amendment. Well New York is a big city and just because I'm there doesn't mean I have to talk to Tony. I boarded the plane and sat back to get some sleep.

Course New York ended up being a bigger mess than Tony's party. Apparently robot drones decided to attack the expo and a giant green hulk was fighting some other monster thing and destroyed half of Harlem.

Man I have really lost my instincts for choosing new places to live.

"Well shit." Someone next to me said.

"The world has gotten really weird." I said.

"Yeah… I'm Will." He said.

"Cal." I answered. "You live here?"

"I just moved here. Like just got off the plane to live here." Will said. "Makes me want to move back to Charlotte."

"I should've gone to Chicago." I said picking up my phone and thinking about dialing Tony. I wanted to know if he was okay.

"I'm supposed to be moving into my dorm." Will said.

"I'm sure you'll get there eventually." I told him.

"What about you? Family picking you up?" Will asked.

"No just… catching a bus." I said.

"Don't think you'll be catching one anytime soon." He said.

"Yeah… But I can catch another plane." I said before going to the kiosk and buying a ticket to the first place out of there. There was a flight leaving in half an hour to New Orleans so I took it or at least I was planning to take it.

I was on the tarmac about to get on the plane when I suddenly heard ACDC start to play along with the familiar sound of flight stabilizers.

"Mom look it's Iron Man!" A kid yelled out.

"Oh Hell." I cursed before I heard a clang of metal hitting the ground and Tony started walking through the crowd.

"Hey kid." Tony said. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You're mad at me."

"What do you think?" I said.

"I screwed up." Tony said.

"You just noticed." I said.

"I've screwed up a lot lately, Monaco, the party… us." He said.

"There is no us." I said. "You made that very clear."

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have said that and I shouldn't have kicked you out because the mansion is your home just like it's mine." Tony said. "I was dying and wanted to keep you and Pep safe…"

"You were dying?" I said before I noticed the arc reactor looked differently. "The reactor…"

"Palladium poisoning… I was going to tell you and Pep. We were going to be in Venice and I was going to make you both omelets." He said.

"You were dying and you didn't say anything?!" I shouted.

"I didn't want to worry you..." He said.

"You blew up our house, let the government get their hands on the suit and you almost died you self centered egocentric moron!" I shouted.

"Okay I deserve that but I did it so you wouldn't worry." Tony said.

"I worry about you all the time you idiot… you get shot at all the time and you fly around in a weapon of mass destruction." I said. "And then you go and say things that piss people off and make them want to kill you."

"It's actually a high tech prothesis." He said.

"It blows things up." I deadpanned. "Do you have any idea the hell you put me through? The hell you put Pepper through? Seriously I thought you loved her."

"I do we actually just kissed and made up on a roof… " Tony said.

"And then you think you can just say sorry and it make things all better but it doesn't Tony you…" I started.

"I'm an idiot and I screwed up but I'm working on it… but I need you Cal. I need you more than you need me, As Pepper pointed out you make me less reckless and make me think things through before doing anything stupid." Tony said.

"You still do stupid things." I said.

"But not as often when you're around." Tony said. "You're my family Cal. I'm sorry. Please come come back…"

"Get out of the suit." I said.

"What you mean…" He started.

"Get out of the suit." I said.

"Okay…" He said opening up and walking out of it. I took a step forward slowly. "Are you wearing eyeliner… Ow!" he cried out when I punched his arm.

"That's for not telling us you were dying and for destroying the house." I said.

"I deserved that." Tony said.

"You did." I said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah.. Long story but I rediscovered a new element and made a new reactor. Works better than the old one." He said.

"Good." I said before hugging him. Tony was surprised but hugged me back. "Don't be an idiot next time."

"I'll try." He said. "This mean you're coming back?"

"You do remember you destroyed the house right?" I said.

"I already called the contractor, in the meantime I got us suites at the Plaza." Tony said.

"Nice." I said following him off the tarmac.

"So where were you the last two days?" Tony asked.

"New Mexico." I said.

"Land of enchantment." Tony said.

"Met a norse god." I said. "Turns out he's actually an alien and my soulmate."

"Wait what?!" Tony said.

"Yeah.. also you should probably fire Natalie." I said.

"I know, she's a spy." Tony said. "And your soulmate."

"Yeah, her partner's also my soulmate." I said before I realized what he said at the same time Tony did.

"Wait what?!" We said at the same time.

**Days Later…**

"So I'm being honored in DC and you'll never guess who who's giving me the medal." Tony said.

"A certain Senator who knows nothing about prostitution?" I asked.

"SHIELD owed me one." Tony said. "You want to come with?"

"I'll go to DC but mind if I skip the ceremony and meet you later?" I asked.

"Going sightseeing again?" Tony asked.

"No I think I'm gonna drop by and visit Clint." I said. "We agreed to be friends. Friends visit."

"I'm stopping by SHIELD too, I agreed to be a consultant for them." Tony said.

"Don't forget you have a date later." I said.

"I know, I have it all planned out." He said.

"Remember she's allergic to strawberries." I said.

"Jarvis let the chef know." Tony said.

"I already did sir." Jarvis answered.

**The Following Day…**

I was sitting outside in the patio of a small brunch place in DC. Clint couldn't stop raving about their coffee and in the two days we worked together I realized he practically lived off the stuff so it was probably a safe bet.

"Woof!" I heard a dog bark before Lucky ran over and sat stood up resting his front paws on my lap.

"Oh who's a good boy." I cooed scratching behind his ears while hugging him and Lucky wagged his tail happily.

"Morning." Clint said smiling.

"Morning." I said as he sat down. "I asked them to leave a pot here for you."

"You're a god… or is that the other guy?" He said.

"Coulson told you?" I asked.

"It may have come up." He said with a smirk. "God of thunder."

"Well he's technically an alien." I said.

"How are you doing with everything?" Clint said. "You had a pretty big week."

"Well the house is still being fixed up so we're staying at the Plaza for another week or two. Tony's still on thin ice with me and Pepper but he's trying to make up for it." I said. "Yesterday he had pizza delivered from Naples."

"So not making a break for it yet?" Clint said.

"For now anyway." I said. "Are you still on desk duty?"

"Uh yes Coulson isn't letting me off the hook for those reports anytime soon." He said. "Any chance you could hack SHIELD and make those go away?"

"I could but then you'd never learn to do your reports." I said.

"Fair enough." Clint said. "You think we'll see Thor again?"

"I think he'll pop up when we least expect it, hopefully without one of those giant destroyer things." I said. "I'm in the mood for waffles…"

"Try the bacon waffle." He said.

"That's a thing?" I said looking for it in the menu. After breakfast we took a walk around the national mall and then Clint showed me his favorite spots. Finally he got called in to work again on a new assignment and he had to go. I had a flight to catch too, apparently Tony started freaking out and wanted a second opinion on his date outfit. Clint dropped me off and I picked up my things before we headed back.

**Few Weeks Later…**

The house was finally fixed up and things were going back to normal. Well as normal as things could be with Tony around. Of course that's when he of all people always showed up. And as always it started with a package being delivered.

"Miss Adler, a package has just been delivered for you." Jarvis said.

"I haven't ordered anything lately have I?" I asked him.

"No ma'am and the package has no return address." He said.

"Okay…" I said starting to get nervous as I headed down the stairs. The package was on the kitchen counter by itself. "It's going to be okay. I got this… I can do this… I'm the boss of my own life."

I took a knife and cut the taped edges before stopping. I had to do this, I can't solve a problem unless I know what the problem is. I put my fingers around the cardboard flap and lifted it up. The foul rotting stench made me nauseous and then I saw the rotting bird and I barely made it to the trash can before I puked.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Jarvis said sounding almost concerned. Tony must've given him an update or something.

"I'm fine." I said. "Just uh… delete all footage of the last ten minutes and loop it until I get back. Any chance we have a shovel or something?"

"There might be some in the shed out back. Ma'am I believe sir should be notified as this constitutes a threat to your safety." Jarvis said.

"Override." I said and Jarvis shut up. "Loop the video until I get back and not a word to anyone."

I grabbed the box and buried the bird in the yard throwing away the box in the outside trashcan.

"Jarvis I'm going dark, if anyone calls take a message. Anyone looks for me I'm not feeling well. If Tony keeps asking tell him Aunt Flow's in town." I said going to my room.

Living with Tony made hiding kind of hard. Whenever I went out with him I had a hoodie or a baseball cap on with glasses. Always made sure to face away from any cameras. Go in and out through the back entrances… Up until now it hadn't really been a problem.

But then again whenever a billionaire in a suit of armor flies onto an airport tarmac blasting classic rock in a grand gesture people tend to notice.

I could run… that's always been an option but I have people here I actually care about and who care about me too so that's not actually an option anymore not to mention I doubt Tony, Clint or even Natasha wouldn't look for me.

I could tell Tony but he's made enough enemies on his own to add mine to his plate. Clint and Natasha have enough to worry about with their jobs.

Hadrian knows where I am, I guess I could start off by figuring out where he is and I think it'd be easier if I had access to a certain spy agency's resources. They're used to Tony hacking them but Tony could just look it all over or Jarvis could pull up all the files later on.

I could hack them from my laptop but that could take a while and time was something I didn't have right now so I called Clint.

"Hey Cal now's not really a good time." Clint said as I heard gunshots in the background.

"I'll make it quick, can you give your SHIELD Login info?" I said.

"Don't you normally just hack it?" He said as I heard voices in the background shouting.

"Yeah but I'm on a bit of a time crunch." I said.

"Okay user, Barton959, Password Hawkeye010673 All caps." He says quickly before I heard an explosion. "Gotta go."

"Thanks." I said before he hung up. I quickly got to work tracking him down. His paper trail was almost as short as mine except for the past couple of years. He's been in and out of the military the past couple of years and he just finished a tour in Afghanistan. Just my luck.

But then it got better. He got married a month ago to one Delilah Roman, who's current residence was in Miami. Those two never stayed away from each other for too long. Delilah isn't much better than Hadrian but at least you can talk some sense into her.

"Jarvis is Tony still out?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am he won't be back until much later." He answered.

"Good." I said booking my ticket to the sunshine state. "My orders stand don't tell anyone where I am just what I told you to say."

I grabbed my go bag with my spare identity and headed out to catch my flight. "I'll check in with you later buddy."

"Miss I have to advise against this course of action…" He started.

"Mute." I said heading out.

**Days Later…**

"Hey Pep you mind checking on Cal?" Tony said over breakfast.

"Why don't you do it? What did you do?" Pepper said.

"Nothing I swear… she's just been locked in her room the past couple of days and Jarvis just said she isn't feeling well and when I asked what was wrong…" Tony said.

"Monthly visitor, you really have to stop being scared of saying the word..." She said.

"I haven't seen her in days and normally she's… out by now." He said.

"So go talk to her." Pepper said.

"But what if she's…" Tony said.

"Go." Pepper insisted.

"Okay." Tony said making his way upstairs. He froze in front of her door before hesitantly knocking. "Hey Cal… just wanted to check in… see if you're okay."

There was no reply. "I'm coming in. Don't throw anything." Tony opened the door but didn't see Cal. The bed was made and there was no one in the bathroom and it looked like she hadn't been there in days. "Jarvis where's Cal?"

"Miss Adler is not on the premises." Jarvis said.

"I know, where is she?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that sir." Jarvis answered. "I have orders."

"From who?" Tony said.

"Miss Adler sir." Jarvis said.

"Damn it Cal." Tony said calling her.

**Meanwhile in Florida…**

Cal was sitting outside in a park pretending to read a book while she tailed a blonde assassin when her phone started ringing.

"Damn it Jarvis." Cal muttered before answered. "Hey Tony…"

"Cal where are you?" Tony said.

"Just out running errands." Cal said surprised when Delilah was greeted by a man and they seemed very friendly. Kissing and hugging. She quickly took her camera and took some photos of the encounter.

"Right, and it took you three days to run those errands?" He said.

"Yeah, had to go out of town and take care of some things. Should be back in a few days." I answered. "Think I might finish early."

"What exactly are you doing?" Tony said.

"It's personal." I said. "See you in a few days."

With that I hung up. Now I just had to wait for an opening to talk to her… or make my own opening.

**Later that night…**

I'll admit breaking into the home of an assassin is probably not the best idea but I wanted to go home and Delilah wasn't really giving me a choice. So I sat in the living room of her apartment waiting for her to get home from her day job or from meeting up with her guy friend.

I found a couple of guns and knives that I decided to move out of the way to keep things from getting ugly, not that she couldn't kill me with her bare hands.

Finally I heard her keys and the door opened.

"Hey Delilah." I greeted.

"You really are an idiot." She said.

"I'm just here to talk." I said.

"No shit." She said walking closer while putting down her things. "Always hid behind a desk afraid to get your hands dirty."

"There's more than one way to get your hands dirty." I said. "Though you know that better than anyone. Don't you?"

"Are you trying to play to my sense of decency?" She said with a smirk.

"No, you don't have any. I'm playing to your survival instincts." I answered.

"Which you don't have any of or you wouldn't be here." Delilah said.

"No I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." I said. "See Hadrian's a great fighter but he's a lousy tracker. Which means you're the one that's been tracking me this entire time not him."

"So you know what's going to happen next." She said reaching under the table only for her smile to fall.

"Looking for this?" I said waving the taser around before I shot her with it before she lunged at me and she collapsed. "I was mad and scared for a while until I realized that you are too. That even if you love Hadrian, you know what he's like and you know how easily he could turn on you. Which is why you keep looking for me to keep his anger on me instead of you."

"I'm not scared of anything. Hadrian loves me…" She coughed out while I shocked her again.

"He's insane. I know. I grew up with him which is why I get why you went back to Chris." I said and she gasped as I turned my phone around to show her the photos I took of the two of them. "And I know what will happen if he ever sees these photos. So here's the new deal. You're going to keep Hadrian far away from me. Because if he ever comes near me again I'm going to show him these photos and you'll be as dead as me."

"You bitch." She cried out.

"Takes one to know one." I said getting up. "And I made copies and gave them to friends of mine so if you think taking me out will solve your problems think again. Good Luck Delilah, you're going to need it."

I walked out of there closing the door behind me and went straight to the airport. I don't know if this was going to work. She might just pack her bags and run away but I was tired and if I was going to die I'd rather spend my last days with the people I care about.

I got back to LA in the middle of the night. Jarvis welcomed me back like always and I headed downstairs where Tony was still working on his armor with music jamming in the background.

He obviously didn't hear me but this was nice. I checked everything to see if there were any new alerts, things Tony would want to deal with but it was quiet.

"You're back." Tony said.

"Yeah, finished early." I said.

"What was so important you had to go without telling anyone?" Tony said.

"It was personal." I said.

"Cal I'm going to need a bit more than that." Tony said so I told him.

"I was blackmailing an assassin." I answered. Tony stared at me for a minute trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or joking.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "It's handled."

"I thought we agreed no more lies." I said. "Technically you agreed and I don't lie to you I just tell you what you need to know."

"So you're keeping secrets?" Tony said.

"That's one way to look at it another is it's none of your business and you should stay out of it." I said getting up. "Night."

"Oh no you don't." Tony said turning me around and sitting me down.

"Tony…" I started.

"You disappeared without telling anyone. You can see why I might be worried right?" He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going but there was a bit of a time crunch and it was better if I handled this on my own. It needed a more subtle approach." I said.

"I can be subtle." Tony said.

"That's the last word I'd use to describe you." I said.

"I made a subtle iron man suit." He said. "It looks like a briefcase."

"It's hot rod red and gold." I said.

"That's how you know it's mine and not a knock off." Tony said.

"We know it's not a knock off because it actually works." I said. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tony said.

"Bed." I said.

"Cal I have a girlfriend." Tony said making me groan.

"Remind me which one of us is supposed to be the grown up?" I asked.

**Months Later…**

Tony had decided to lock himself in the lab again but not actually lock himself. In an effort to prove he was being more open and honest he kept the lab door open. That or he broke it again in another experiment gone wrong.

I was upstairs in the living room skyping Clint while we watched the new episode of Breaking Bad together.

"Just when you think he can't get any lower…" Clint said.

"How has he not gotten caught yet?" I said.

"He's good." He said.

"Or just lucky." I said.

"I need to remember to set the DVR to record." Clint groaned.

"New Mission?" I asked.

"New assignment and this one might be a long one." He said.

"Remember to pack enough socks this time." I said.

"I bought two packs just for this one." Clint said.

"Do you at least get to shoot anyone this time?" I asked.

"I wish. I think Coulson and Fury are punishing me for something." He said.

"Well how about when they finally let you go we do something, maybe get Natasha to tag along?" I suggested. "She should be back by then right?"

"Probably, unless its another deep cover mission." He said. "Time to call it a night. It's too late for you to be up."

"You're three hours ahead." I reminded him.

"And you pulled an all nighter last night helping Will stay awake to study and helping Tony do something sciencey." He said.

"Helped him reprogram the new operating system so it could work with the prototype reactor." I said. "And Will is going to pass his calculus final he just needed some more tutoring."

"I'm going to miss this." He said.

"Me too, but I'm expecting at least one proof of life text a day so I know you're still alive." I said.

"Can you send me recaps of what happens every week so I don't fall behind?" He said.

"How about I wait and we can binge watch it later?" I said.

"You're the best." Clint said.

"I know." I said with a smirk as I saw Tony leaning against the archway just watching us with a smile. "Night Clint."

"Night Cal." He said hanging up.

"How's the boyfriend?" Tony asked coming over to sit down next to me.

"Not my boyfriend." I said putting my laptop down.

"Sure…" Tony said amused. "So you two don't have weekly skype dates."

"We like the same shows." I said. "This way we don't spoil it for each other."

"You spent most of the hour talking over the show." He said.

"It's called commentary." I said.

"Neither of you are directors." He said.

"How's the girlfriend?" I said changing the subject.

"She's good… busy in DC. Said we needed to talk for some reason." Tony said. "And so do we."

"Uh oh… is Pepper turning into a Yoko?" I said kidding around.

"Oh no she's our number one fan…" Tony said. "Just been making plans for the Tower and construction's going well but I want to be there for the last part which could take a while."

"You want to go to New York." I said.

"It'd be a few months. We'd stay in the old Manor while they finish up the top floors then move in but it's up to you. I could split my time… Or I could just skype in from here…" He said.

"Tony, let's go to New York." I said.

"Really? You Sure?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. "This tower's your baby and while I do appreciate you considering my feelings about moving across the country there's nothing I do here I can't do there. Plus I miss Will. I know I only hung out with him for a few weeks and we talk all the time but I still miss him."

"And it's closer to Clint…" Tony said.

"We're just friends." I said.

"Keeping telling yourself that." Tony said.

"Isn't it time for you to call your girlfriend?" I said.

"Yeah it is." He said kissing the top of my head. "Night."

"Night." I said grabbing my laptop and heading upstairs.

**Three Weeks Later…**

The move was pretty easy, considering all I packed were my clothes and somehow they were all unpacked by the time we got there. The first night was a bit weird though.

So Tony and I were moved in while Pepper stayed in her own apartment. Don't know why those two bothered to try and keep up appearances everyone knew they were a thing. Then they insisted we all have dinner at home together.

The entire time Tony and Pepper kept exchanging weird looks but smiling pleasantly. I've been through enough of these to know what was about to happen.

"Okay I'm just going to say it because the weird small talk and looks are kind of starting to creep me out." I said.

"What weird looks?" Pepper said.

"This isn't small talk we're catching up…" Tony said.

"You talk every day." I said. "My mom was married… well I lost track of that so I know this dinner is going to end one of two ways…"

"Cal..." Tony started trying to signal me to stop.

"It's either an engagement or a breakup. So which is it?" I asked.

"We uh… we broke up." Tony finally confessed.

"Okay… Uh are you two okay?" I said.

"Yes we are. We just realized we're better off as friends than a couple." Pepper said.

"Yeah still care about each other a lot, it just didn't work out." Tony said.

"Guess I should stop calling you Pepperony." I said making them both laugh.

**A While Later…**

Tony was working out of the living room in the middle of the night, another bout of insomnia when I woke up from another weird dream feeling really cold for some reason.

"You're up late." I said.

"Couldn't sleep." He said. "Wanted to check the relays."

I stood there in silence for a minute.

"So I know you said you were okay with everything but just to make sure now that's it's just us two… are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am… I thought I'd feel different after a few weeks having time to you know process it but this feels right." Tony said. "She's always been important to me, probably always will be but it didn't work out and that's okay."

"That's very mature of you." I said.

"I know, I've grown." He said making me chuckle. "You okay?"

"Yeah just had a weird dream." I said. Delilah had kept her end of the deal and Hadrian hadn't showed up, hadn't gotten another dead bird in the mail either so it felt weird to be having dreams like this when I wasn't anxious he could pop up at any minute.

"Naughty Norse Alien god?" He asked teasing me.

"Buried alive in ice." I said.

"That is a weird one." Tony said.

"Thor would have been better." I said.

"Or Clint?" He teased.

"We're just friends." I said. "Also you do realize he's around your age right?"

"Thor's probably thousands of years old." Tony retorted.

"Fair point." I agreed. "But we really are just friends."

"If you say so." He said before I yawned.

"I'm heading back to bed." I said getting up before walking out. I stopped and quickly hugged Tony from behind. He was surprised but gently patted my arm. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah." He said before I headed upstairs.

**Days Later…**

"Okay so I was thinking of doing something different this year for my birthday." Will said.

"Uhuh…" I said smiling as I opened a message from Clint. Apparently while he was stationed in the middle of nowhere, Coulson had taken pity on him and gotten him internet access so he had access to vines and gifs. Over the past three days we had been having entire conversations using nothing but vines, gifs and emojis.

"I miss home, the nature…" Will said before I started laughing uncontrollably. "Cal!"

"Sorry sorry… just Clint sent a vine." I said turning the phone so he could see it.

"Okay that's pretty funny." He said. "So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. He's bored at work and I'm here…" I said.

"I meant like have you two made it official yet?" Will said.

"We're just friends." I said.

"Cal you talk to the guy everyday and the way your face lights up whenever you see his name pop up on your phone…" Will started just as my phone dinged and his name popped up. "Like that, it's almost like when you talk about Tony."

"Will we're just friends." I said. "Me and Clint, me and Tony. Besides Clint still trying to get divorced and Tony's getting over his breakup with Pepper."

"Pepperony's over?" Will said so sad about it.

"Not to mention I'm sixteen and they're both pushing forty. It wouldn't work." I said. "I'm happy with the way things are."

"So the age things is what's stopping you?" He said.

"No it's just one of the reasons it would never work out, the biggest reason being me." I said.

"You being too stubborn to give them a chance or to even admit you might have more than platonic feelings for them?" Will retorted.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"Okay but would you be willing to date anyone else?" He said.

"Uh… I don't know maybe." I said.

"Because I have a date with this guy… and he has a friend. He's actually the guy that introduced me to the guy." Will said. "Lacrosse player, total sweetheart, and he hot."

"A college guy and an athlete… I'm not too…" I started until Will showed me a picture of him. "Wow… So what's his name?"

"Nate." Will said. "We could go on a double date say this Friday? Dinner, movie…"

"You already set it up didn't you?" I said.

"Please Cal, I really like this one." Will said.

"Fine, but you need to help me pick out an outfit." I said.

"You don't even have to ask." Will said.

**Days Later…**

Will ended up making me try on every dress I owned which ended up being a lot more than I thought I had. I think Pepper and Tony had their stylist sneak stuff in here when I was out.

I ended up in a black lace trim sheath dress and long fringe earrings that matched my heels and color blocked clutch. I left my make up light with just a bit of eyeliner and mascara. My long hair was down and curled.

. 

I was in the living room waited for Will to text when I got a call from Clint.

"Hey stranger." I said.

"Hey." Clint said. For some reason I could imagine him smiling when he said it. "Catch you at a bad time?"

"No just waiting for Will to text." I said. "I got roped into a double date."

"Date? Wow…" Clint said sounding weird. "Who's the guy?"

"Some guy from Will's Poli sci class." I said. "He's a lacrosse player and his name's Nate. That's all I got out of Will."

"Well he sounds great…" Clint said. "Listen I have to go check on some things but I'll call you later?"

"Yeah… be careful." I said.

"I will." He said before hanging up.

Well that was weird…

"Hey kid so I was thinking sushi for dinner…" Tony said as he walked in going to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "You look nice… Crap did I forget we had a thing?"

"No I need to take a rain check on sushi, I have a date." I said and Tony coughed a bit as he choked on his drink.

"y-You have a date?" he said.

"Yeah." I said. "Is it really that weird?"

"No just… didn't know you were dating." Tony said sounding weird like Clint did.

"It's a blind double date. Will set it up." I said.

"Well have fun…" Tony said.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." I said as Will texted me.

"No promises." Tony said as he watched me leave.

I met Will at his place and we walked to the gastropub downstairs where both of our dates were waiting for us.

"Cal this is Josh and this is Nate." Will said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Nate said pulling out my chair for me.

"So Cal what do you do?" Josh asked. "You're in high school?"

"No I actually finished high school a few years ago. I'm taking some courses online." I said.

"Thinking of applying to Columbia?" Nate asked.

"Not sure yet. I just moved here and not really sure how long I'll be here for. Tony says I should apply to MIT but I'm not sure yet." I said.

"Tony?" Nate asked.

"Friend of mine." I said making Will snort. "Are you both poli sci majors?"

"I'm actually sociology." Josh said.

"I am." Nate said. "might do a minor in business."

"Well there is a lot of overlap." I said.

One hour into dinner and I was bored. Nate was a great guy but the conversation was so boring. Even when the topics got boring with Tony he'd find some way to make it fun. Or with Clint, we could be on the phone for hours and my stomach would hurt from how much he made me laugh.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said sneaking away from the restroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why did this feel so wrong?

"How's the date going?" Someone said making me jump up surprised.

"Shit…" I said seeing Natasha in the mirror reflection.

"How long have you been in here?" I said.

"Not long." She said. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Intel for a drop was wrong. Was going to grab some food to go." She said. "He's cute."

"Yeah… but he's really boring." I said. "He spent the last twenty minutes talking about tax law and the right balance between government interference and freedom in big business and all I could think was Clint's probably binge watching Breaking Bad without me or Tony's probably knocking down walls again."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Natasha asked me.

"Yes please." I said.

"Give me your number." She said putting it into her phone. "Go sit down."

"Thank you." I said before going back out there.

**Meanwhile…**

Tony was bored alone at the manor, Rhodey was off somewhere in the middle east again. It was probably day time over there.

"Tony…" Rhodey said.

"hey buddy just calling to see how the new suit was treating you." Tony said.

"Not really a good time man." He said as there was an explosion in the background.

"Flank left." Tony said.

"What?" Rhodey said.

"Now." Tony said and Rhodey did before taking out a missile launcher.

"Something you want to talk about?" He said.

"Can't a guy just check in on his best friend…" Tony started.

"So Cal's out." Rhodey said.

"She's on a date." Tony said.

"Seriously?" He said.

"Yeah…" Tony said.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, Cal can date whoever she wants… it uh I just I feel weird." Tony said.

"Is it because of the breakup?" Rhodey said.

"I don't know maybe it's that just…" Tony said. "It's Cal… she's my person."

"Tony are you… Are you having feelings for your soulmate?" Rhodey said.

"What no… she's a kid." Tony said.

"Then why are you freaking out over her going on a date?" Rhodey said.

"I'm not." He said.

"I think there's one person who might be able to help you better." Rhodey said.

"Rhodey I don't think…" Tony said.

"Connecting Miss Potts." Jarvis said.

"Hello?" Pepper said.

"Hey Pepper. Tony has a problem." Rhodey said.

"What did you do?" Pepper said.

"I didn't do anything." Tony said.

"Cal's on a date." Rhodey said.

"She is?" Pepper said. "Who's the guy?"

"It's a blind date. You know I'm just freaking out over nothing…" Tony said.

"You're freaking out because Cal's on a date." Pepper said. "That's normal."

"It is?" Rhodey and Tony said.

"Yes. You went from being her best friend, the only soulmate she had to sharing her with Clint even though all they do is talk on the phone constantly and now she's on a date with another guy and you're scared." Pepper said.

"I'm not scared." Tony said.

"You're scared of losing her." Pepper said.

"So you're not in love with her." Rhodey said.

"Oh he is." Pepper said.

"No I'm not." Tony said.

"Knew it." Rhodey said.

"We're just friends." Tony said.

"For now." Pepper said.

"She's like the shorter girl version of…" Rhodey started.

"I'm back." Cal called out.

"Gotta go." Tony said hanging up. "How was the date?"

"It was good." I said.

"That's good. When's the second date?" Tony said.

"Yeah that's not happening. He's nice just really boring. Started talking about tax law and but the time he got to lacrosse I zoned out. Got out of there at the end of the entrée before dessert. Ended up getting froyo with Natasha." I said.

"Natasha as in Natashalie?" Tony said.

"Yeah ran into her. She's really funny." I said.

"Sure she is." Tony said.

"What'd you do all night?" I asked.

"Uh nothing much. Did some light reading… tweaked the thrusters a bit on the mark 42…" He said.

"You know if you want to go out and party you can right… just you know do it in moderation and responsibly." I said.

"I think I've had enough parties for a while." Tony said.

"Yeah, don't think I'm ready to date anytime soon." I said. "I'm good being single with great friends."

"Yeah it's good." Tony said seconding it. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Nah I want to see what you did to the mark 9." I said.

"I'm still toying with it deploying to me and suiting up." He said.

"Kind of like the suitcase but it suiting up on its own." I said.

"Yeah but I'm still working out the kinks." Tony said walking me to his lab.

"You mean like it adjusting to you so you don't have to be standing a certain way?" I said.

"Or you know it suits up the wrong person." He said.

"That would be a big problem." I said.

**Months Later…**

"Okay should be coming up on your left." I said tracking Tony under water.

"I see it." He said starting to open it. It's a few minutes later before Pepper and I hear back from him. "You're good on this end, the rest is up to you."

"Did you disconnect the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

"No residuals from the grid." I said checking things.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy." Tony said.

"Wow so maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works." She said.

"It'll work." Tony and I said.

"At least I assume it will." Tony said. "Light her up."

"All you Pep." I said letting her press the button. She does and the lights flicker before they suddenly come back up immediately.

"How's it look?" I asked.

"Like Christmas but more me." He said before he sent me a live feed.

"This might be the coolest thing you've ever done." I said.

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do some more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards." Pepper said starting to rant.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment." He said.

"It's your day off." I reminded her.

"Jarvis pop some bubbly." He ordered as he landed on the balcony.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line." Jarvis said.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out." Tony answered.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting." Jarvis said.

"Close the line Jarvis. I got a date." He said.

"Levels are holding steady... I think." Pepper said glancing at me and I nodded.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony said.

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" She said.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." Tony said.

"He's right it was your idea to power a building and not another factory." I said.

"No. All this came from that." She said pointing at the reactor in Tony's chest.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit." Tony said.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper and I said.

"An argument can be made for fifteen… maybe twenty." He said.

"Twelve percent? For my baby?" Pepper said.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." Tony said.

"Oooooh." I said.

"My private elevator..." Tony said,

"Our elevator?" I corrected.

"...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony said as Pepper pouring her and Tony champagne and then pouring one cider for me.

"Not gonna be that subtle." She said.

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." Tony said.

"On the lease." Pepper said.

"...Call your mom, can you bunk over?" Tony said making me laugh.

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten." Jarvis said.

"What the…" I said checking on it and trying to find out who it was.

"Stark, we need to talk." His phone says and I recognize it as Phil Coulson.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." Tony said.

"This is urgent." Coulson continues.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony said as the elevator opened and Coulson walked in.

"Security breach." Tony announced before looking at Pepper. "That's on you."

"Hi Phil." I greeted.

"Hey Cal" He greeted. "Pepper."

"Phil! Come in." Pepper said.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said.

"Come on in, we're celebrating." She said.

"Which is why he can't stay." Tony said and I nudged him signaling him to cut it out.

"We need you to look this over." Phil said handing him a file. "Soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." He said not excepting things.

I took it from Phil and handed it to Tony who took it right away. Phil just exchanged an amused look with Pepper.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony said as he plugged in the tablet to his holotable.

"This isn't a consultation." Phil said.

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about." Pepper said.

"Neither do I." I added quickly.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony said.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper said.

"Yeah because he hasn't mentioned it a hundred times." I said.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self- obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony said.

"That I did know." Pepper said.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said oddly tense.

"Whatever." Tony said. "Miss Potts, got a minute?" Pepper walked over to Tony.

"Is Clint behaving?" I asked him and his smile faltered for a bit.

"He's Clint." Coulson answered as Tony and Pepper started bicker and kept looking over.

"Excuse me for a sec." I said walking over to them.

"She's a kid Tony…" Pepper said.

"Anyone want to hear what the kid wants to say?" I said.

"You're coming with me to DC." Pepper said.

"DC sucks, it's literally a bunch of guys in suits trying to one up each other." I said.

"She does have a point." Tony said and Pepper glared at him. "But you need to sit this one out. Have a feeling this might be a big one."

I turned to the screen and saw the videos of the hulk, a guy in a stars and stripe suit and Thor fighting the destroyer.

"Yeah… I didn't see Phil this nervous when that thing fired at him." I said gesturing to the destroyer. "But I'm not going to DC."

"How about Malibu?" Tony offered.

"I can live with that." I said. "Can I take Will?"

"Sure." Tony said.

"I'll go pack." I said walking out of the common room and heading to my room. Once I was down there I shot Clint a text checking on him and telling him to be careful. I hadn't heard from him since the night before so whatever was going on really was an all hands on deck situation.

Will was all in for an all expense paid vacation.

"Okay I'm heading out. If you need me I'm one phone call away." I told Tony.

"Sure you don't want to wait for the jet?" He asked.

"I'll survive first class." I told him. "Try to play nice?"

"Don't I always?" Tony said before getting serious. "I'll fly out to get you when it's over. Think it's time we finally went on vacation."

"You know things never really end well when we leave the country…" I said. "You're still banned from Monaco."

"I'm banned from driving in the Monaco Grand Prix, Monaco's still fair game." Tony said. "Anywhere you want, you pick and I promise no iron man."

"You sure you can handle staying out of the suit for that long?" I said.

"I'll make it work." He said and I hugged him.

"Be careful." I said.

"I'll see you in a few days." Tony said returning the hug before letting me go. I grabbed my things before Happy drove me to pick up Will and then dropping us off at the airport.

Hours later we landed in New York and the driver dropped us off at the mansion.

"This is where you live?" Will said.

"Most of the time." I said.

"Welcome home Miss." Jarvis greeted.

"That's Jarvis, if you have any questions or need anything you can ask him." I said. "I'll show you to your room."

"I get my own room?" Will said surprised.

"Yeah, the one across from mine's open." I said. "Let's take a nap and then we can go out. I'll show you all the spots."

"Thanks for this Cal." Will said.

"Trust me you're doing me a huge favor being here. This place gets way too quiet." I said.

**Hours Later…**

Despite a brief stop in the middle of the Alps where part of a forest was destroyed they all managed to get Loki back to the Helicarrier in one piece.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki said turning around in his cell to see Natasha standing there.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha said.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki said.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Natasha said.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." He answered.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" She asked.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" He taunted.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Natasha answered.

"Tell me." Loki said.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." Natasha said.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki said.

"Not let you out." Natasha said.

"Ah, no." Loki said laughing. "But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man and not your own mate?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." Natasha said.

"What is it you want?" Loki said.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." She put it simply.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" Loki said. "No wonder you stay away from your precious Calliope. She could never love a monster like you. This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear after he does the same to your beloved Cal! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

"You're a monster." Natasha cried.

"No, you brought the monster." Loki said.

"So, Banner... that's your play."

"What?" Loki said.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Natasha said. "Thank you for your cooperation."

**Hours Later…**

Clint was still strapped down shaking off the last bits of Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha said.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." He said.

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." Natasha said.

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" Clint said.

"You know that I do." She said.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" He asked.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." Natasha answered.

"Thanks." He said as Natasha undid the restraints. "Tasha, how many agents?"

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." He said.

"Loki, he got away?" He asked.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha said.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask but I still told him everything and more…" He said concern marking his face. "He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him." Natasha said.

"Yeah? Who's we?" He said.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." Natasha said.

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eyesocket, I'd sleep better I suppose." Clint said.

"Now you sound like you." She said sitting next to him.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked.

"Not me. I just…" She paused.

"Natasha." Clint said.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha said.

"Then I better get ready." Clint said.

"Also might want to check your messages." Natasha said handing him his phone. "Someone's worried."

Clint unlocked it and saw his messages from Cal. "I didn't… is she…" He asked.

"She's safe. Stark sent her away before he showed up in Germany." Natasha said.

"Good." Clint said.

**Later that Day…**

"I have a missile and I know just where to put it." Tony said.

"Stark you know that's a one way trip." Steve said.

"Save some for the way back." Tony said.

"Sir shall I call Miss Adler?" Jarvis said.

"Go ahead." He said flying through the city.

On the other side of the country Will and Cal stared at the TV screen of the restaurant they were having lunch in.

"Damn it Tony…" She whispered while Will held her hand in show of silent support while her phone was forgotten in her purse. The last thing Tony saw before everything faded was Cal's face.

Course the first thing that went through his head after he woke up and realized they'd won was how mad she probably was.

And boy was she. The first thing she did after she got off the plane and hugged him.

"Ow!" Tony said rubbing his arm where she had socked him.

"What is Wrong with you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" She shouted.

"The bomb was going to kill millions…" Tony argued. "There wasn't time…"

"You used to design bombs and you couldn't have taken thirty seconds to deactivate it?!" I said.

"There was a time crunch and you know an alien invasion its not like I can call the bomb squad to evacuate the block Cal…" Tony said. "And you're missing the bigger picture I got to go into space and we won! Ow!"

"I don't care about outer space!" I shouted.

"Are they always…" Will asked Happy.

"Yeah." Happy answered.

"I tried calling…" Tony said.

"And you were going to say what? Nice knowing you? See you next Fall? Bye?" I said.

"More like you're my best friend, meeting you was one of the best things that's ever happened to me and you know other stuff… and sorry." Tony said and I started tearing up. "Are you…"

"Shut up I'm mad at you." I said struggling to hold tears back. "Stupid PMS." I sniffled for a bit. "Are you okay? Did you get checked out?"

"A few bumps and a mild concussion but I'm okay. Promise." Tony said

"Good." I said gently punching his arm before I hugged him again. "Don't scare me like that."

"Not planning on it." Tony said hugging me and not letting go until we dropped off Will. "Just a heads up, Tower's kind of wrecked."

"Another remodel?" I asked.

"Have a few ideas." He said. "You'll never guess who I met."

"You already knew Natasha, finally met Clint and Thor." I said.

"Yeah, Thor packs a mean punch." Tony said and I arched an eyebrow. "Slight misunderstanding. We cleared it up. I met Capsicle."

"Capsicle?" I asked confused.

"Steve Rogers, Cap." Tony said. "And Bruce Banner. They also happen to be your other soulmates."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Six out of seven… "

"Yeah. And uh Bruce moved into the tower." Tony said.

"Bruce Banner? Gamma radiation expert also occasionally turns into angry Shrek?" I said.

"He's actually in control now. Great guy, you'll love him." Tony said.

"Okay any other surprises?" I said. "You know before I walk up there?"

"Uh… Pretty sure that's everything." He said. "How was LA?"

"Sunny." I said. "What are we thinking for the remodel?"

"Think we'll start with a new name." Tony said taking my hand. I smiled at him as we headed up.

"Might need more rooms." I said.

"And a landing pad." Tony said.

"May as well redo the entire place." I said.

"I was counting on you saying that." Tony said.

**About a Week Later…**

I juggled a pizza, snacks and a bunch of DVD's as I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. I heard a dog bark and then footsteps before the door opened.

"If I remember right, we had a date." I said before I realized what I said. "Well not a date but you know…"

Clint just smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Clint I want to hug you back but my hands are a bit full…" I said.

"Sorry." He said helping me and letting me in. Once everything was down I hugged him again.

"Missed you." I said.

"Missed you too." Clint said still holding me before Lucky started whining.

"Missed you too buddy." I said petting him. "You okay?"

"I'm good. Better now." He said smiling.

"Brought snacks, sweet salty and sour, ice cream for later and one large meat lovers straight from New York." I said.

"I love you." He said as he opened the box and bit into a slice. He was definitely talking to the pizza.

"So Kill Bill or Breaking Bad?" I asked.

"Cal…" He said.

"Breaking bad, I'll set it up." I said and just like every time we watched anything together we ended up talking through most of it. Not about New York and what had happened but just about everything else. We stayed up through the night talking. I don't remember ever talking this much or who I had ever been so honest with about my mom, what I did, Hadrian, Delilah, everything. He didn't interrupt me once, didn't look at me differently either. He told me about how he really ended up working for SHIELD, how Phil had been the one to vouch for him, How he met Natasha in Budapest.

By the time I had to fly back things were different but in a good way. Clint still had a few weeks off to recover. Said he might pop in to visit in a few weeks.

Normally I'd be worried about leaving Tony alone for days at a time but Bruce kind of balanced him out. Though they were both workaholics so chances are they didn't even notice I was gone.

I got back to New York late Sunday early Monday and Tony was in the living room still working but in his pajamas.

"You're up late." I said.

"Couldn't sleep." He said. "How's Barton?"

"Good. Bored at home but good. We're all caught up on Breaking Bad." I said.

"How's Romanoff and Rogers?" Tony asked.

"Uh I don't know. We didn't make it out of the apartment." I said.

"Wow, so you two are…" He said.

"Still just friends. Platonic. 100%." I said. "We didn't go out. Just stayed in, watched movies, talked." I said.

"You flew all the way to DC for a movie marathon?" Tony said.

"Yeah." I said sitting down next to him resting my hand on his shoulder. "Another suit?"

"Just an idea." He said.

"Well let's save some ideas for tomorrow." I said shutting off the tablet. "Come on, it's late."

"I'll head up in a minute." He said.

"Real minute or stay up until you crash minute?" I asked.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about." Tony said.

"Uh oh." I said. "The we need to talk voice."

"Plans for the tower are pretty much done, we don't have to be here for the construction. I think it's time to head back home." He said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I know it's a bad time, New York is closer to everyone and if you want to stay here you can but…" Tony started.

"Hey." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Take a breath and talk to me."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Tony." I said knowing him to well to believe him.

"Everywhere I look I see the battle how it could have all gone wrong, how it almost did for me… for us and I want to move on but I can't do it here." He said.

"You think moving back will help?" I asked him.

"I need to get away." He said.

"Okay." I said. "When do we leave?"

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"We're a package deal. Where you go I go." I told him. He didn't say anything just hugged me.

"Thanks Cal." He said.

**Months Later…**

"You gave a terrorist our home address!" I said before throwing two duffle bags down the stairs. "We're leaving and if I have to drag you kicking and screaming because you lack basic self preservation skills I will do it Tony. Who's that?" I said noticing the woman in the living room.

""Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely. Please don't tell me that there is a twelve year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met." Tony said.

"Old Girlfriend." I corrected.

**"**He's thirteen. And no, I need your help." She said sarcastically.

**"**What...what for? Why now?" Tony said.

**"**Because I read the papers, and, frankly, I don't think you'll last the week." Maya said.

**"**I'll be fine." Tony said.

"Yeah because we're leaving." I said. "So say bye to your ex."

**"**She's not really." Tony said.

**"**No, not really. It...it was just one night." She said.

**"**Yep." Tony said.

**"**That's how you did it, isn't it?" I said.

**"**It was a great night." Tony said.

"TMI." I said before turning to Maya. "Thanks for coming but I've got this handled."

**"**I'm sure." She said not believing me.

"We're leaving." I told Tony.

**"**Okay, we've been through this. Nope." Tony insisted.

"Yes." I repeated.

**"**The man says no." Tony said.

"I'm calling a no questions asked." I said. After the Hammer fiasco we had come up with a few ways to make sure Tony wouldn't do anything over reckless and self destructive, specifically for our relationship because as Pepper pointed out when we're not together we fall apart but together we balance each other out. Like for example Tony added my name to the deed of the house so he could never kick me out

Another thing was a no questions asked. In times when one of us was spiraling, specifically Tony, the other can call a no questions asked to make the person do the normal responsible thing.

"Cal…" Tony said.

"No questions asked." I repeated.

"Great let's go…" Maya started going for my bags.

"I'm sorry. That's a terrible idea. Please don't touch her bags." Tony said.

"Tony, I get you think this is the way to go. That you need to fight and I'm with you but not like this, not blind anger." I said.

"I can't protect you out there. I challenged..." Tony started as Maya noticed the giant stuffed rabbit Tony thought I would like for some reason.

"Is...is that normal?" She asked.

**"**Yes, this is normal!" He shouted.

"Normal's relative." I said.

**"**It's a big bunny, relax about it!" Tony said.

"Tony, calm down." I said.

"I got this for you." He said.

"I know." I said.

"You still haven't even told me that you liked it!" Tony said.

**"**I don't like it!" I said. "The eyes creep me out."

"I asked you three... You don't like it?!" He said.

"Tony, we are leaving the house." I repeated.

**"**I said no." Tony said.

"You promised." I reminded him.

**"**Guys, can we um..." Maya started.

**"**What?" Tony snapped before she pointed before a bomb exploded in the house. We went flying in the air. I braced myself for the hit but it never came instead I was in a suit of armor.

"What the…" I started.

**"**Do we need to worry about that?" Maya called out.

"Get out!" I yelled at her before going to cover Tony.

"Got you." I said.

"Got you first." Tony said. "Like I said, we can't stay here."

"No shit." I said before we got up and started heading for the door.

"Move! I'm right behind!" Tony said as we got separated and Maya fell. "Get her, I'm gonna find a way around. Stop stopping! Get her, get outside! Go!" I picked her up and helped her out but just as I did the house fell over the cliff.

"Tony!" I shouted as the helicopters were somehow taken out but Tony was nowhere in sight. The police and the paramedics got there pretty fast and started looking us over. Pepper got straight to work handling the press and everyone but I was still in shock. I picked up the suit helmet, before looking over the edge. It had been hours and even with a suit he would have run out of air by now. He was gone. I looked down at the helmet started to tear up when I noticed the blinking light. I quickly put it on and my identity was confirmed.

"Cal, it's me." Tony's voice came on and I almost started crying. "I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So... First off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. I broke a promise and that was selfish and stupid, and it won't happen again. You've never steered me wrong before and I should have listened. Also, it's Christmastime and the rabbit's too big and the eyes are creepy. Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe, that's all I know. I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian."

I sighed before taking off the helmet.

"Cal we need to…" Pepper started.

"Tony's alive." I said. "He left a message on the server."

"Where is he?" She said.

"Didn't say, but I know someone who might." I said looking at Maya.

"Who is she?" Pepper said.

"One of Tony's one night stands." I said and Pepper groaned. "I know, we'll give him hell for it later but for now…"

"You really think she knows anything?" Pepper said.

"She just happens to show up after thirteen years right before the house gets blown up?" I said.

**Days Later…**

With the exception of Pepper, Tony had really bad taste in women. Like really bad.

After getting her side of the story, I had actually thought she was on our side, that she actually needed help and I was going to help her only to be knocked out and kidnapped. My mother was rolling over in her grave right now.

I woke up strapped to a table wearing black tights and a sports bra.

"Look who's finally awake." A blonde man in a white suit said.

"Killian I assume?" I said.

"And you're Tony's… I'm assuming daughter or girlfriend?" He said. "No one really knows anything about you."

Guess I am doing something right.

"You seem really calm for someone in your position." Killian said.

"Not my first kidnapping. I've been in worst with less going for me." I answered making him laugh.

"I sincerely doubt that." Killian said as one of the goons came in with a cart full of a syringe and a vial with some orange liquid. "See I know Tony's alive and I also know that whatever you are to him he cares about you a lot. So I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

"This isn't going to end well for you." I said.

"We'll see about that." Killian said before jabbing the needle into my arm.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt my blood turn to lava.

"There's a fifty fifty chance you'll live or explode. Enjoy the time you've got left." Killian said.

Hundreds of miles away while Tony was making prepping to storm a mansion his arm started burning.

"Ah." Tony groaned. "Please be okay."

Of course I wasn't but he wasn't going to know that until later.

At some point they realized I wasn't going to explode but I still felt really hot like a really bad fever. And then they brought in the president. This is turning out to be the craziest Christmas I've ever had until I heard a very familiar sound… flight stabilizers. Who needs jingle bells when you have that.

"Sir I've located miss Adler." I heard before Tony crashed in. "See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends."

"You sure know how to pick them." I said.

"We can talk about it over dinner." Tony said getting me free. "Like the new look."

Then something started creaking and metal beams crashed down and I was trapped. "Ah." I said struggling to get free and getting frustrated before the floor started falling apart and I was grabbing on for my life.

"Cal I've got you." Tony said but he was too far. "Relax I've got you just look at me."

"Tony…" I said.

"Just look at me, you can't stay there. You have to let go." Tony said.

"Are you kidding?" I said.

"We don't really have time…" Tony said.

"You're kind of far." I said.

"You've got to let go." Tony said. "No questions asked. You've got to let go. I'll catch you. I promise."

I nodded and let go but just as Tony was about to get me Killian pushed him away.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"NO!" I heard Tony scream.

"Shame, I would've caught her." Killian said.

I think I was on fire or there was fire around me but nothing hurt. I moved trying to get away until I did.

I saw Tony and Killian and he was heading for him before I stabbed him with a rusty pipe and the suit wrapped around him flying him up and exploding.

"Okay I get why you like blowing things up now." I said. "That was kinda fun."

"I got nothing." Tony said before one of the suits started shooting at me.

"Wah!" I said dodging.

"Jarvis, subject at my 12 o'clock is not a target, disengage!" Tony shouted before I kicked the suit.

"What the hell Jarvis!" I said melting one of the arms off.

"My apologies ma'am." He said before the suit flew away.

"I may have been a bit harsh." I said.

"You just scared the devil out of me." Tony said. "I thought you were..."

"I was dead." I finished for him. "Because I fell 200 feet?"

"Who's the hot mess now?" Tony teased.

"I think we're tied." I said.

"Probably tipping your way a little bit." Tony said. "Like the new outfit."

"Yeah…" I said looking down and rubbing the spot my scar used to be at. "You know, I think I understand why you don't want to give up the suits. What's Pepper going to complain about now"

"Well, it's me. You'll both think of something." Tony said coming closer to me and about to go for a hug.

"No, don't touch me." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Tony said.

"No, I'm gonna burn you." I said.

"No, you're not." He said quickly touching my arm. "Not hot."

"Am I gonna be okay? I don't want to turn into a dragon." I said.

"No. You're in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay. But I think I can figure this out, yeah. I almost had this 20 years ago when I was drunk. I think I can get you better. That's what I do. I fix stuff." Tony said.

"Yeah, guess it's up to me to fix you or nag you to fix yourself." I said. "And to pick up all your toys while I'm at it."

"Uh... I'm going to shave them down a little bit." Tony said looking around. "Jarvis. Hey."

"All wrapped up here, sir." Jarvis answered. "Will there be anything else?"

"You know what to do." Tony said.

"The Clean Slate Protocol, sir?" Jarvis offered.

"Screw it, it's Christmas." Tony said hugging me. "Yes, yes."

Then all the suits started flying around crashing into each other and blowing up.

"You sure about this?" I asked him

"Yeah, closet was getting a bit crowded." He said hugging m and kissing the top of my head. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, white Christmas is overrated anyway." I said until I thought of something. "Hey Tony if you blew up all your suits how are we getting off this thing?"

"Navy's probably on their way, and we have a boat." He said.

"Okay." I said as we watched the last remaining suits blow up.

Rhodey was left to deal with the clean up from the incident while Tony and I headed back to LA. Happy recovered which was great, he even got his nurse's number.

Tony went back to work right away, I thought he was building another suit but turns out he decided it was time to get the reactor taken out. He built a magnet specific enough to only attract the shrapnel around his heart. Surgery only took a few hours and he was back home in few days.

As for me well…

"What do you mean it's just gone?" I said sitting in the lab while Tony and Bruce were looking over my blood work.

"There's no traces of the serum ever being in your system." Bruce said.

"I literally walked through fired and survived a two hundred foot drop without a scratch." I said.

"You're clean. No traces of altered DNA sequences. Nothing. You're clean." Tony said

"So no chances of me blowing up or anything?" I said.

"None at all." Tony said. "Serum must've burned out on it's own."

"It was unstable, possible it degraded on its own." Bruce said.

"Then we're okay." I said. "Can I be unquarantined now?"

"You're good to go and I was thinking New Years… Paris?" Tony offered. "Top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Do you have a thing for Towers I don't know about?" I asked.

"It's New Years." He said.

"Is it even okay for you to fly?" I asked gesturing to his heart.

"I'm fine. Sydney." He counter offered.

"Better idea, you me dinner, a movie and the best view in New York." I said.

"It's a date." He said. "It's black tie."

"Really?" I said.

"No take backs." Tony said.

"Okay." I said.

**New Years Eve…**

"So tonight's the big date." Will said as I had him on a video call while I got ready.

"Just two friends hanging out." I said.

"Didn't he call it a date?" Will said.

"Date also means an appointment." I said.

"So you have an appointment on what's considered one of the most romantic nights of the year with your soulmate." Will said.

"Exactly." I said zipping up my dress.

"And you're wearing a floor length red dress." Will said as I straightened out the red sweetheart neckline one shoulder strap dress and my sparkly strappy gold dress.

. 

"Found it in my closet." I said.

"For a genius you can be really dumb sometimes." Will said. "Can you tell me you honestly don't see what's going on? That you feel anything… like anything?"

I stayed quiet for a minute so I'll admit that when it comes to Tony and Clint I may have gone a bit soft. That I like watching movies really late with Clint because I get the best sleep when we cuddle and his arms make great pillows. And since New York Tony had I had been a bit more touchy. There was more hand holding. Hugs lasted a bit longer. We watched each other more and he'd get that adorable dopey look on his face sometimes when it was just the two of us.

"Wow you've got it bad." Will said.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, we're staying in." He said. "Talk to you tomorrow. And remember no glove…"

"Bye Will!" I said hanging up. I finished up with a few light touches of make up before I headed upstairs.

"Good evening Miss." Jarvis said.

"Hey Buddy, you're not going to try and kill me before my date right?" I asked.

"Again, my sincerest apology." He said.

"I'm just kidding." I said. "Any impending threats I should be aware off?"

"Not at this moment ma'am." Jarvis said as we got to the floor. "Enjoy your night."

"Thank you." I said stepping out. "Wow."

There were candles everywhere. The lights were dimmed and there was a table set for two.

"Wow." Tony said eying me up and down. "You look… red's your color."

"Thanks, like what you've done with the place." I said. "Did you cook dinner?"

"If by cook you mean order out and had it put on a plate then yes." He said making me laugh.

"Well my complements to the 'chef'" I said as he pulled out my chair and we sat down. Once dinner was over and DUMM-E was picking up our dishes music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" He said.

"Of course." I said getting up we swayed for a while before we started goofing off and doing moved like the sprinkler and the robot. Then Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard came on.

"Uh…" I groaned.

"What you don't like this song?" Tony said.

"It's a total stripper song." I said.

"Is not." Tony said.

"Listen to the lyrics." I said. "I mean the title of the song itself…"

"Sugar can mean a lot of things." Tony said.

"But does it…" I said giving him a look. He returned it with another one before we started laughing. "You know I've never seen the point of New Years. It's just the last day of the year, tomorrows another one."

"I get that, Used to celebrate it by getting drunk but that was pretty much my entire twenties… and thirties" He admitted. "Parties tend to be pretty great."

"Yeah meet lots of great people." I said.

"Knew that was going to come up at some point." Tony said. "It was one night and it meant nothing."

"Oh I know I was just teasing you for your poor choices in women. You know not counting Pepper. She's great." I said.

"I'd like to think all of my choices since have been better." Tony said. "One pretty recently…"

"Finally got back on the horse huh?" I said.

"Yeah well not yet she's kinda younger than me but been my best friend for years, not counting Rhodey." Tony said. "Great in a crisis. One of the few people that can give as good as she gets from me. Funny, smart, beautiful."

"They sound great." I said.

"They are." Tony said and we were quiet for a minute. "You do know I was talking about you right?"

"Really? For a second I could have sworn you meant Bruce." I said.

"I'm pouring my heart out here." Tony said.

"You're my best friend too you know. You're aggravating, hard headed, and at times a total pain in the ass but I wouldn't have you any other way." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah." I confirmed. Tony held me close and we started getting closer until…

"Sir I believe it is time to step outside the fireworks are about to begin shortly." Jarvis said.

"Right, I'll just grab the…" Tony said going to the bar.

"Glasses…" I said helping him until DUMM-E started beeping and bringing over a tray. I grabbed them before they fell and we headed outside. Tony poured us some drinks before he took something out of his jacket pocket.

"Tony…" I warned.

"Just a late Christmas Present." He said taking out a gold cuff bracelet and putting it on my wrist. I smiled as I noticed it was engraved with everyone's call signs.

"Thank you." I said.

"Happy New Year." He said.

"Happy New, and hopefully Alien invasion and kidnapping free Year." I said.

Of course things didn't work out that way but we'll get to that later.

As fireworks started and we smiled at each other before we hugged. We were close and before we knew if we were kissing. The fireworks going on behind us.

Literally could not imagine my first kiss being any better than that and Jarvis actually got a picture of us that Tony had framed and put somewhere.

Things were pretty much the same between us… of course we had a weekly date night. Tony would flirt more. We'd hug and kiss. Might have made out a couple of times… he was really good at that.

Things with Clint kind of changed too. We held hands when we were out or he'd keep an arm around me. And then one morning you know we woke up in each other's arms and we kissed.

"I'm sorry…" He said "I shouldn't have…"

"No… yes…. I mean I also kissed you back and…" I started. "And I have a boyfriend… Oh Tony… Shit…"

"I know and shouldn't have just got caught in the moment and I forgot…" Clint said.

"I should go." I said getting up and grabbing my things.

"Uh yeah… no I mean… I can drive you…" He said.

"I brought a car." I said. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah." He said before I ran out of there.

I swear there is something seriously wrong with me. I ruined the best thing in my life. I love Tony, I do and I kinda love Clint too.

I headed back to New York but Bruce and Tony were in Seoul at a convention and meeting someone. They weren't due back in a few days.

So I got home and locked myself in my room before Skyping Will who was in Charlotte for a while to help out after his homophobic father had a stroke.

"I did something stupid." I said.

"Well I just helped give my father a sponge bath so I could use a laugh." Will said. "Catch me up, what's going on."

"I have non platonic feelings for two of my soulmates." I said.

"Knew that already." Will said.

"I'm dating Tony, have been for the past couple of weeks." I said.

"What?! That's great." He said.

"And I kissed Clint." I said.

"Oh… but he's also…"

"Uhuh."

"And you're with…"

"Yeah…"

"And the other five…"

"Four… and still in the friend zone…"

"Didn't you have a dream about…."

"Yeah but who hasn't. and we're not talking about a dream I actually did… I'm such an idiot." I said.

"Did you guys ever talk about…. The other… four people in your relationship?" Will said.

"I didn't think we have to… he's gonna hate me." I said.

"William!" Someone called out.

"Shit, have to go just talk to him and maybe Clint… I don't know. Call you later." He said hanging up.

"Uh!" I cried.

I stayed in my room for three days having Jarvis run interference. Until finally…

"Honey I'm home!" Tony called out letting himself in and I burrowed under the blankets. "Jarvis lights. Cal?"

I heard Tony walk over to the bed before sitting down.

"You feeling okay?" Tony said trying to feel where I was under the covers. "Need me to call a medic?"

"No." I said.

"You going to come out from under there?" Tony asked.

"I'm not ready." I said dreading the conversation we were about to have.

"Okay." He said before he kicked off his shoes and lifted up the blankets slipping under. "Hi."

"Hi…" I said feeling my eyes water.

"Honey you have to talk to me." Tony said.

"I screwed up." I said.

"I'm pretty sure I've screwed up worse." Tony said.

"You're going to hate me." I said.

"Hey." Tony said hugging me. "I'm not going to hate you. Whatever happened we'll figure it out."

"I kissed Clint." I said.

"Okay." Tony said and he stayed quiet for a minute. "Is that it?"

"I kissed another guy." I said.

"Cal, it's okay." Tony said.

"How?" I said tearing up.

"Honey you have seven soulmates. It was bound to happen." He said. "You and Clint have been bouncing around each other since you met."

"But we're… us…" I said hyperventilating.

"Hey look at me, look at me. We're okay. We're still an us." Tony said. "I love you, and I know you love me. But you also love Clint and he loves you. It's okay, we'll figure it out."

And we did. One very awkward Dinner and a few weeks of commuting between DC and New York or Clint visiting. Tony set him up with his own room in the tower if he ever decided to move in. It was weird the first couple of times when I woke up and both of them were curled around me in bed or when I was making out with one of the and the other happened to walk in.

But we figured it out.

Everything was great. I was in love and everyone was happy. Of course that's when things had to go to hell and out of all the ways I expected it to happen, and I mean all of them considering one of my soulmates was a god this was just the universe out to get me.

It all started at the beginning of Summer when the idiot Will was dating met a dog walker named Leslie who ended up being his soulmate. Instead of being upfront about it Will walked in on them getting it on.

He had been down in the dumps because his jerk of a dad recovered from his stroke and despite everything Will did for him he still couldn't accept him. Then this happened and well…

"Why Cal Why?!" He cried.

"I know buddy. Jake's a douche." I said letting him cry it out over half a dozen donuts.

"Why can't anyone love me?" Will said.

"Because they're idiots and you still haven't found someone who really deserves you but you Will." I said.

"You've become a lot more optimistic since you started getting laid." Will said.

"Life is great." I said smiling. "And it will be for you too. You just need time."

"And to get away from this crap." Will said. "Guys suck."

"Not all." I answered before I got an idea. "Hey how about we finally do something we've been putting off since we met."

"Like what? Go blonde?" Will said.

"I was thinking more like a weekend away… camping." I said.

"And by camping you mean…" He started.

"Renting a cabin in a forest because neither of us owns camping equipment or wants to sleep on the ground." I said. "Well take some facemasks, I'll bake cookies and we can watch Titanic and Dirty Dancing."

"You'd really do that for me?" Will asked.

"Course give the guys a night off." I said.

"You lucky bitch." Will said.

"I know." I said.

**Days Later…**

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Tony said.

"Tony it's one weekend in Vermont and I'm not even camping." I said.

"Either way you know I can be there…" he started.

"In less than half an hour. I know." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Clint said.

"I'm sure, go have fun with Nat, take Steve with you. He needs to get out more." I said.

"Keep your phone on you and call when you get there." Clint said.

"You guys worry too much. And I'll have this on me…" I said showing them my bracelet Tony had put a tracker on. "I'll be back Sunday night. Two completely unsupervised days. Don't get arrested or shot." I told Clint kissing him. "Don't blow things up unless its an emergency, inject microchips into your spine or remodel again, seriously I can't even tell what you change anymore." I said kissing Tony.

"Okay." They said smirking in amusement.

"Oh one more thing." I said.

"Cal we can…" Tony started.

"Love you guys." I said and they smiled at me.

"Love you." They said before I headed out.

**Hours Later….**

"Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind and they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it"

We sang along in the car as we drove to Vermont.

"I love Dolly…" Will said.

"How did your parents never figure out you're gay?" I said.

"Eh… ignorance is bliss." Will said.

We made a quick stop for a few things we forgot to grab, specifically water and ice because we were making margaritas.

Which of course didn't help matters. After watching Rose let go of Jack and crying more than I should have for a movie I had already scene before it was late and will was knocked out but I was wide awake. There was a small dock outside the cabin and it was the perfect spot for some star gazing.

I sat on the dock and sent a photo to Clint and Tony before laying back. There was something about a clear starry night that made you realized how small you are in the grand scheme of things. Then I noticed this star that was really bright just get bigger and brighter. Then it got very windy and the bright light beamed down on me and I started floating.

"AH! " I screamed as it beamed me up and I landed on the cold hard ground. "Oh this isn't happening." I said quickly getting up and going to make a run for it but I bumped into a tall man… alien that looked like his face was burned off. He had a long black beard and mohawk thing.

"_Get her!"_ he shouted but I had no idea what he was garbling about. I quickly ran in the opposite direction and bumped into a scaly dude I kicked him between the legs and ran down a hall turning until burned dude and some alien guy with long hair parted to the side. They were all shouting but I couldn't understand a word.

Burned dude growled something picking me up by the arms while I kicked and scratched him.

"Let me go! let me go!" I shouted before he slapped my head against the wall. Last thing I saw before it all went black was Earth getting farther and farther away.

**Back on Earth…**

"Mh…" Tony groaned as he dropped his screwdriver.

"Tony? Mh…" Bruce said before he felt it.

"Jarvis call Cal." Tony ordered.

"Mh… huwwo?" Will slurred.

"Will? Where's Cal?" Tony said.

"Cal?" Will said a bit disoriented. "Cal?" He called out again.

"Uh she's not here…" Will said sobering up a bit. "Maybe she went for a walk." Will ran outside and started looking.

"Sir Agent Barton is calling." Jarvis said.

"Patch him through." Tony said grabbing his tablet and starting to track the bracelet.

"Tony something's wrong." Clint said.

"I know, I'm tracking the…" Tony started when the computer showed the last words he's ever want to see.

NO SIGNAL DETECTED

"Tony?" Clint said.

"Jarvis get the suit ready." Tony said running out of the lab.

**Some Time Later…**

"Uh…" I groaned, my head was throbbing and I wish I could say it was from all the margaritas but it wasn't. I looked around at my cell. A metal cot and some blankets. I tried standing up but I was dizzy. I pressed against my head and cried out in pain.

"Look who's finally up." A guy with Blue skin said. This day can really not get any worse.

"Wait you speak English?" I asked.

"Nah Kraglin put a translator chip in you." He said.

I gently touched behind my ear. They put a chip in me. I was abducted and they put a chip in me. I've been probed. Fucking hell I've been probed!

"Let me go!" I said.

"Oy you don't get to make demands here." He said. "My men were paid to pick ye up on Terra."

"Terra?" I said confused. "I'm from Earth you space hillbilly!"

"Who names their planet dirt?!" he said.

"Okay let's take a breath, you were hired to do a job and pick up someone who is obviously not me because I don't know anyone outside of Earth. Well except for Thor but I only met him in passing and that was years ago." I said. "You got the wrong girl."

"No they got the right girl." One third of the blue man group said. "Beacon led them right to you."

"Beacon?" I said confused before alarms started going off.

"Yondu we got Nova Corps on our tail." Someone said.

"Stay put." He said running off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I shouted. "AHHH!"

Okay Cal this isn't your first kidnapping, though this is your first encounter of the fourth kind but it's essentially the same concept. Every team of kidnappers has a weak link. I just have to figure out which one it is.

At that moment the ship started shaking and the ride got bumpier. A guy started running but a crate fell up from a shelf and he tripped before sliding in front of my cell.

That was easier than expected.

"Uh…" he groaned quickly standing up but I grabbed his ear yanking him back against the bars and sliding my arms around his neck holding him tight. Guess I did pick up some things from years of Hadrian torturing me.

"Let me out." I said.

"I-I can't." he choked out. That doesn't work for me.

"On my planet we cut creatures from other planets open while they're still alive so we can learn how to hurt them. If you don't want to be one of them you're going to let me out… Now!" I said tightening my hold. He patted around until he hit a button on a control pad and it opened. I let him go and ran as fast as I could. People were running around and then I saw melted face and ran the other way.

"Come on…" I said looking for a way out. Escape Pods. Star Wars couldn't steer me wrong now.

"Hey! Stop her!" the guy I had choked into freeing me shouted.

"Shit." I said running until it. "Yes!" I ran in and started pressing buttons. "Come on…"

I kept pressing until the door closed and there was a loud click before I was floating away from the main ship.

"Haha!" I cheered before I realized I was millions of miles away from earth in an escape pod I didn't know how to fly. Those creeps were probably going to look for me and again I don't know how to fly this thing.

I buckled into my seat and took a breath. Okay there's a steering wheel and a bunch of buttons. I started by moving the wheel and moving it away from the ship. There was a radar type of thing.

I probably had limited air in this thing and as far as I could tell I didn't have any food or water so I just had to get rescued before it ran out. I also had to hope that whoever finds me isn't part of the Space Pirates.

After hours of toying around with all the buttons I think I got the radio to work. Let's just hope other species had one of those space translator chips or this would be for nothing.

"Mayday, Mayday, SOS, I just escaped from a group of… well a group that abducted me and I'm stranded in an escape pod. Please help. I just want to go home. Please Anyone." I said.

The worst part of being stranded in space and having no real perception of time is it feels forever. One minute felt like an hour.

I looked at my bracelet. Tony was probably going crazy looking for me right now. Clint too. I used to dream about space travel when I was a kid, and now all I wanted was to go home get in bed hugging one or both of my boyfriends.

I took out my phone and swiped through my photos to find my favorite one of me, Tony and Clint. We were on the couch, the cake on the coffee table and the three of us on the couch. We were smiling and so freaking happy. I laid back in my seat. If this is where it ends for me I want it to be thinking of them. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Course things never did work out the way I want or expect them to and that's not always a bad thing…

I remember a bright light and something hit the pod hard shaking me awake. I was still clutching my phone in my hand. I put it back in my pocket waiting for whatever happened next.

I didn't hear anything until finally the door opened.

There was a guy in a mask with red lenses wearing a red leather trench coat.

"Someone call for a rescue?" He said.

"Yeah, Hi." I said.

"You're…" he said touching the side of his head and the mask disappeared. "You're Terran?!"

"You're human?" I said.

"I… Missouri." He said.

"Hi Missouri, I'm Cal." I said smiling a bit.

"No I mean I'm Peter Quil, I'm from Missouri." Peter said.

"Cal Adler, I'm… well I live in New York." I said.

"New York, you really are from Earth." He said.

"Haven't been back in a while?" I guessed.

"Yondu picked me up when I was 8." Peter said.

"Yondu?" I asked. "You mean that blue asshole?"

"Wait you know him?" Peter said.

"He's the one who abducted me." I said.

"He abducted me too!" Peter said. "Did he threaten to eat you too?"

"No. Wait he does that?" I said freaked out.

"Never seen it but always threatened me with it." Peter said before my stomach started growling. "Come on, it's chow time. I have so many things I want to ask…"

Peter Quill was a kid stuck in a grown man's body. Though he was very well versed in eighties pop culture. Well he grew up in the eighties so not a total surprise. He also had a great playlist. The seventies through to the early eighties…

"What is that." I said as he put a green is purple vegetable I think… it had roots but they moved a bit.

"Yaro Root. It's really good." He said.

"It's moving." I said.

"That's how you know it's ripe. Also you don't eat that part." He said taking his and snapping his in half taking off the peel and eating the purple middle.

I took mine and snapped it in half before taking a bit.

"Mh, tastes like mangos." I said.

"You know the one fruit I miss, bananas." Peter said.

"Plantain chips." I said.

"They make chips out of bananas now?" He said.

"Plantains are different than regular bananas but they're in the same family. They do make banana chips though they're salty, and plantain chips are sweet." I said. "So you haven't gone back to Earth since you got taken?"

"No, my mom died right before I got taken. There's nothing really left for me there." Peter said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay besides I have my ship get to travel around the galaxy it's all good. I'm kind of a legend around here, kind of like Knightrider or or Han Solo." Peter said. "People call me Starlord."

"Han Solo was technically infamous for you know owing everyone?" I said as alarms started going off.

You know how everyone panics when there's a lot of turbulence and the lights start flickering on a plane? Well it's worse in outer space. Because if the ship starts shaking it's cause someone's blasting you.

"Shit." Peter said running up a ladder. I followed him up there and saw Yondu's ship.

"Shit." I said.

"Yondu! Strange running into you around here…" Peter said.

"Shut it Quil, you have something that belongs to me." Yondu said.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Peter said.

"I can see my pod, I know she's there." Yondu said.

"Oh that old thing? I just found it floating around. I was going to sell it for parts." He said. "It was completely empty when I found it."

"The beacon's on your ship." Yondu said. "I'm giving you to the count of ten before I…"

Peter quickly cut him off.

"We need to get out of here… Nearest jump point's ten clicks ahead." He said. "We won't make it."

"We need a decoy." I said. "There's a tracker on the pod. We can cut it loose, fill it with a bomb or something?"

"I think I have something." He said as we ran down. He opened a panel and I saw some guns or what looked like guns and little ball things. he grabbed some and messed with them before putting then on the seat in the escape pod. He quickly closed the door and detached the pod. "Yondu package coming your way."

With that he ran back and we took a seat in the pilot and co-pilot seat.

"How do you switch on the lightspeed?" I asked.

"Lightspeed? That's not real." He said before pushing the steering wheel and we sped forward. The explosion rocked the ship. "Almost there…"

And then we were speeding away. Purple and blue blurs as we sped by.

"Whoa…" I said smiling.

"Yeah that never gets old." Peter said.

"Tony and Clint would love this." I said unconsciously rubbing my mark.

"Tony and Clint?" He asked.

"Boyfriends… and Soulmates. They're back on Earth." I said. "Where I'm supposed to be. They're probably freaking out right now."

And they were… Tony almost tore down and entire forest looking for me and Clint well, Clint went a little dark but we'll get to that...

"Any chance we're anywhere close to Earth?" I asked.

"It's about a couple hundred thousand… almost a million clicks back there." Peter said.

"Shit." I said.

"That's not your only problem see Earth isn't as developed as other planets so the Nova Corp… banned any interference. That's kind of why no one's invaded yet." Peter said.

"Well actually they tried to invade last year…" I said. "Chitauri, it was a mess but they handled it."

"The Chirauri are the suckiest army in the galaxy." Peter said. "The Nova Corps has a blockade a few clicks outside of the solar system. Stops most people from going in. It's going to be hard to get back."

"It's hard not impossible. If those idiots got through I'm sure I can find way back. I mean Thor comes and goes just by raising his hammer." I said.

"I do know a few guys that might be able to smuggle you back." Peter said.

"Are they good?" I asked.

"Depends on your definition of good." He said.

"Can they get me to Earth in one piece?" I said.

"Probably." Peter said

"Okay." I said. "Where are these guys?"

"Few Hours away." He said. "In the meantime, Back to the Future…"

"Love those movies." I said. "Though the third one was eh…"

"There's a third one?" He said.

"We haven't even started on Star Wars." I said.

"There's more Star Wars!" Peter said.

The three hours flew by between filling him in on current events mostly pop culture because as Peter said he didn't even live on the planet anymore.

We took turns picking out songs on his playlist and my phone which led to another conversation about technology.

Eventually we came up on a town that was on a moon orbiting a purple planet.

"They should be here just hang back and let me do the talking." Peter said.

"Not my first rodeo." I said following him. "You know this isn't really different from Earth."

Then at that moment a giant tentacle monster puked out acid at a robot.

"I haven't been to Earth in a while but I'm pretty sure you'll see that." Peter said.

"Spoke too soon." I said as we walked into a bar with a robot bartender.

"There they are, Zorgon!" Peter said. Zorgon was a lizard. Red eyes, three horns on his head, orange scaly skin and a tongue to match.

"Quil!" Zorgon said. I couldn't get over the fact that he was probably speaking some other language but my brain just processed it like English.

"It's been a while, how's the Milky Way?" He asked.

"Uh, some idiot managed to get an entire army through to Terra and the Nova Corps are sending reinforcements. It's not even worth the trip anymore." Zorgon said.

"Oh funny you should say that… This is my friend Cal and she needs a lift home." Peter said.

"Another Terran? Is Yondu collecting you now." Zorgon said.

"No not at all, it was just a huge misunderstanding." I said. "He was looking for someone took me by mistake and now I'm trying to get home."

"Can't help ya, it was hard enough to get to Terra before but now it's a straight trip to the Kyln." Zorgon said.

"Kyln?" I asked Peter.

"Prison." He answered as soon as someone walked in. "Shit!"

"Wha-AH." I said as Peter turned me around. "Yondu's crew is here."

"Shit!" I said. "Out the back door."

"Go." He said.

"Quil!" Yondu shouted.

"Crap." Peter said. "Yondu! Been a while."

"You ungrateful son of a…" he started. "I should have eaten you when I had the chance!"

That might be the weirdest regretted threat I've ever heard.

"Whoa calm down, I gave you your pod back." Peter said.

"I wasn't talking about the damn pod!" He shouted. "I was talking about her!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you got the wrong girl!" I shouted.

"The beacon led us to her Yondu, I want my credits." Melted face said.

"I'll tell you what you can do with your damn credits…" I started.

"Whoa let's all calm down…" Peter said.

"It's none of your business hand over the girl." Yondu said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

"We weren't asking." Melted face said grabbing my arm.

"Let me go." I said trying to punch me but he grabbed my arm so I kneed him in the gonads.

"Ah!" He shouted and I grabbed a beer mug before smashing it on his head. Only to hear a whistle and an arrow pressed against my neck.

"Sure I am." I said taking one of the bomb things I took from Peter's armory and rolling it to Yondu and the arrow dropped.

Peter grabbed my arm and we ran out just as it went off.

"Guess we're not welcome back anymore." Peter said.

"There are other bars." I said as we ran. A few of the goons outside ran after us.

"Are you scared of heights?" Peter asked.

"No why?" I asked before he pulled me close and his jet boots flew us up and away to the ship. "That was awesome."

"That was quick thinking, when did you take a grenade?" He asked.

"Before we left the ship. Like I said not my first rodeo." I said. "Please tell me you know another smuggler."

"There's another outpost a few jumps away." Peter said. "Might need to make a quick stop for fuel first."

"Then let's get going." I said.

Of course by the time we got to that outpost Yondu and his crew of Merry men were already there. Which led to another high speed chase and being blasted by them. We hid in an asteroid field for a bit.

"How do they keep finding us?!" Peter said.

"Yondu and melted face guy…" I started.

"Taser face." Peter said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's his name Taserface." He said.

"Are you serious?" I said laughing. "Wow, that's… oh man. I needed a good laugh. But Taserface said something about a beacon."

"Yeah on the escape pod." He said.

"Which we dumped." I said.

"So how do they keep finding us?" He asked.

"Wish I knew." I said tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and I remembered the chip. "Yondu put a chip in my head."

"Translator chip, I have one too." Peter said.

"Maybe they put something else on me." I said.

"Wait a sec." Peter said taking out something that looked like a walkie talkie waving it around me until it beeped over my necklace. "that's it."

"My Necklace?" I said picking it up. "It's just an old trinket. My mom gave it to me."

"Do you know where she got it?" Peter said.

"She said my dad gave it to her. I never met the guy." I said.

"Wait that blue thing." He said. "The stone."

"The turquoise… that used to be blue." I said looking at the now pale white stone.

"Take it off." Peter said.

"Damn it." I said taking off my necklace before Peter took a pair of pliers and took off the stone that was now pulsing. "What the…"

Peter moved the receiver closer and it turned white. He moved it away and it was blue.

"That's never done that before." I said.

"It's a beacon, that's how they found you." Peter said.

"So they didn't make a mistake?" I asked.

"Apparently not." Peter said. "I'm going to flush this."

"Can I keep the rest of the necklace?" I asked.

"This is the only tracker." He said walking away. I sighed and picked up the necklace. What the hell was going on?

"I don't think we're going to find a smuggler going to Earth, and once word gets out Yondu's looking for you…" Peter said.

"They're either going to turn me over or they're going to want something to make it worth their while and it's not going to be cheap." I said. "Aren't there any embassy's or like space police that could get me back?"

"Uh that's not really something they have…" He said as I noticed how uncomfortable he got at the mention of authorities.

"Feels like there's something you're not saying." I said.

"Why would you think that?" Peter said.

"You know that Yondu guy because he abducted you but it's more than that. You know all the spots to meet smugglers… What is it you go again?" I asked.

"Uh well I might be more Han Solo than I said before." He said.

"How much more?" I said.

"I take jobs… sometimes they involve stealing…" Peter said.

"That makes sense." I said. "So, is hitchhiking across the galaxy a thing?"

"Not going to have much luck. I've tried." He said. "You said you had a friend in space… that Thor guy…"

"Asgard." I said.

"Asgard? Wait your friend Thor's an Asgardian?" Peter said.

"Yeah, Do you know how to get to Asgard?" I asked.

"I've heard of it but I've never been, I don't know anyone who has." Peter said.

"So going directly to Earth is almost impossible now and no one knows how to get to Asgard except the people that live there." I said.

"We can try finding another smuggler but it could be a while…" Peter said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said.

"I could drop you off at an outpost see if you have any luck finding someone that could get you home." He said. "Or you could stick around. There's a spare bunk downstairs, you could help out."

"I'm not a fighter." I told him.

"You did pretty good back there." Peter said. "It'll be good to work with someone that won't remind me they could have eaten me as a kid."

"I need to go home. I have people waiting for me Peter." I said. "I can stay until I find a way to get back whether it's through Asgard or another smuggler but this won't be a permanent thing."

"I'm okay with that." He said.

"Okay…" I said. "Let's get to work."

**One Year Later…**

I woke up the same way I woke up almost every morning for the past year. Dreaming I was being pulled away from Clint and Tony. I could see and hear them but they couldn't see and hear me. Suddenly a hand started wrapping around my leg pulling me up and away and I'd wake up gasping for air on the Milano.

It wasn't all bad. I managed to find a way to keep my phone charged so I still had my music and photos. That helped when I felt home sick or when Peter had 'guests' over.

Being roommates or shipmates, guess that's the right term for it, had actually gone pretty well. We had slight disagreements, namely when he wouldn't pick up after himself or when one of his guests would help themselves to things in my room but for the most part we worked well together. Turns out the translator chip helped me understand alien computer coding which meant I could hack security cameras, databases and actually program the autopilot on the ship.

That came in handy.

I walked out of my room and headed up stairs to see how close to Morag we were. I was surprised to see Peter already up.

"Morning." I said taking a seat.

"Hey, we're about one jump away from Morag." He said.

"You sure this is the place, this part of the system is completely uninhabited." I said.

"That's how I know we're in the right place." Peter said.

"Should be easy to get then." I said.

"Why Cal why would you say that?!" Peter said. "You just jinxed us."

"Would you relax? We're grabbing this orb thing off a deserted planet. We're way ahead of Yondu and best of all with my share of the credits I'll have enough for a small ship so I can get myself back home." I said.

"You really going for it?" He asked.

"It's been a year, it's about time I got back." I said. "Where's the buyer?"

"Xandar." He said before we took the jump.

The planet was in ruins just like expected but there were still ruins of the city that used to stand there. We walked around scanning and following the coordinates to the site.

"Well this is creepy, in an Indiana Jones sort of way." I said as we walked through the ruins and using a grappling hook to get across a trench. "On the plus side no snakes so one less thing to worry about."

I got to the door but it was locked.

"Pete I'm going to need the…" I said before turning around.

"Hail.. Hail…" Peter sang as he danced around kicking iguana looking rat things and even used one as a microphone.

I just stood there watching him for a minute before I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned but didn't see anything.

"Come and get your love." Peter sang as he got to the door.

"Done with the solo yet?" I asked.

"You've got to learn to have some fun Cal." He said.

"Didn't you just make a big deal of me jinxing this job?" I asked as he got to work on the door.

"Because you did." He said as we walked in and saw the orb floating in an energy field. I took out the gravity field generator and used it to get the orb out.

"And like I said, easy." I said.

**"**Drop it!" Someone said behind us.

"Told you so." Peter said. "Uh...hey."

**"**Drop it, now!" he repeated.

**"**Hey, cool, man. No problem." Peter said taking the orb out of my hand and dropping it as two of the henchmen got closer to us. "No problem at all."

**"**How do you know about this?" he asked.

"We don't even know what it is." I answered.

**"**We're just junkers, man. We were just...just checking stuff out." Peter continued.

**"**You don't look like a junker. You're wearing Ravager garb." He said.

**"**This is just an outfit, man." Peter said as one of the henchmen poked him "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me."

**"**What are your names?!" he demanded.

"Cal Adler." I answered.

**"**My name is Peter Quill, okay? Dude, chill out." Peter said.

**"**Move!" he demanded as they led us out.

**"**Why? We already told you we don't know anything." I said.

**"**Ronan may have questions for you." He said. that name sounded familiar from somewhere.

**"**Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." Peter said.

"Uh…" I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Star-Lord." Peter finished.

**"**Who?" He asked.

**"**Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw." Peter continued as they all shrugged. "Guys?"

**"**Move!" he demanded again.

**"**Ah, forget this." Peter said shooting two of the guards while I elbowed on of the others in the throat and kicked the other behind the knee making him drop the orb. Peter quickly grabbed it before flying us out of the cave back to the ship. He jumped in through the window and we left as they started blasting us.

"That was just a coincidence." I said and before Peter could make a comeback a brunette with bright pink skin wearing one of Peter's old t-shirts peek in.

**"**Peter? What happened?" She said and I just gave Peter a look.

**"**Hey, uh…uh... I…" He said completely forgetting her name.

**"**Bereet." She answers

**"**Bereet! Look, I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I forgot you were here." Peter said.

"I'm going to make breakfast." I said heading down leaving the two lovebirds to figure things out.

**"**Scattered riots broke out across the Kree Empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime." I said eating cold outs in blue milk before there was a beep.

**"**Peter, you have call." Bereet said.

"No!" I said.

**"**No, wait, don't!" Peter said before Yondu popped up on the screen.

**"**Quill?" Yondu said not happy to see Peter or me but that wasn't really surprising.

**"**Hey, Yondu." Peter said.

**"**I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you. " he said.

**"**Well, we were in the neighborhood. Thought we'd save you the hassle." Peter said.

"It was his idea." I said. No way I was getting eaten because Peter eavesdropped.

**"**Well, where are you at now, boy?" Yondu said.

**"**I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that." Peter said.

**"**I slaved putting this deal together…" Yondu started.

**"**Slaved? Making a few calls is "slaved"?" Peter retorted.

**"**And now you're gonna rip me off!" Yondu shouted.

**"**I mean, really?" Peter said. Wow the way these two fought you could have sworn it was a teenager fighting with their parents.

**"**We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code." Yondu said making me snort.

**"**Yeah, and that code is "steal from everybody."" Peter said.

**"**When I picked you up on Terra…" Yondu started.

"Abducted." I corrected.

**"**…these boys of mine wanted to eat you." Yondu said before I hung up.

"He really does bring that up a lot." I said taking a bite.

**Hours Later…**

After dropping of Bereet on Xandar's moon we landed on Xandar to meet with the buyer. Course that was when things went to hell and we ended up in Space jail, also known as the Kyln.

"All I wanted was to go home and now I'm in jail." I said.

"Heard you the first ten times Cal." Peter said before he noticed one of the guards using his Walkman.

I sighed and went through jail processing before they took us all to our cells. I ended up rooming with Gamora, another one of the reasons we're in this mess. Of course she had a really bad rep and everyone here pretty much wanted her dead.

"Well they seem horrible." I said.

"I've faced worse." She said.

"I know the feeling." I said sitting down on my bunk and rubbing the mark on my arm and my hip. What I would give to be home right now…

Eventually we made it out of the Kyln, well we broke out of the Kyln. Team effort and for some reason a robot leg. Racoon humor is not really that funny.

"So where's the buyer?" Peter asked once he had made it back from rescuing his Walkman and my phone.

"We're going in the right direction." Gamora answered.

Yeah we didn't really trust each other but we all wanted money or in Drax's case he wanted to kill Ronan and this Thanos guy.

"Heads up! We're inbound." Rocket said as we arrived to Knowhere.

**"**Woh." Peter said.

"Creepy, looks like a giant person." I said. "Or what's left of them."

**"**What is it?" Drax asked.

**"**It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here." Gamora said as we headed in. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

We walked across the streets and I could see what she meant. Back alley deals in broad daylight. People readily attacking each other

**"**Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde and John Stamos." Peter said.

"Billie the kid was killed, Bonnie and Clyde died in a halo of gunfire and Stamos stars in G rated sitcoms now." I said.

**"**It sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Drax said.

**"**Yeah, you should." Peter said as a bunch of kids surrounded us.

**"**Excuse me." One of the kids said.

**"**Watch your wallets." Peter said.

**"**Can you spare any units?" One of the girls said. I looked around at them and noticed how uncared for the looked. Like they had been living on the streets.

I reached into my bag and offered them all a piece of candy. The kids all took a piece. I patted one on the shoulder before I kept going. While Groot grew a flower and gave it to one of the girls.

**"**Your buyer's in there?" Peter asked.

**"**We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora said as one of the bouncers threw out one of the customers.

**"**This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax said.

"I don't know, grab a drink, mingle." Peter suggested. "I'm going to go see about getting the ship refueled.

"I'll go with you, you suck at haggling." I said.

"Do not." Peter argued.

"Didn't you pay double for the Yarrow root for the Centauran Market?" I reminded him.

"He was going to throw in some Bugallo Jerky." Peter argued as we headed off.

About ten minutes of haggling later we were heading back to the bar.

"So what do you think of Gamora?" Peter said.

"Dude… no" I said.

"I think she's into me." Peter said.

"She's going to eat you alive." I said.

"Not after I work my magic." He said as we got to the bar.

"Sure but can I have the Milano after she murders you?" I asked.

"No." Peter said as he went to go try to make a move on Gamora. I headed to the bar and ordered a drink before checking on the others who were well on their way to being drunk.

"Yahoo!" Rocket cheered.

**"**My Orloni has won, as I win at all things! Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies." Drax shouted.

**"**That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket said.

"I am groot." Groot said.

"Screw it, I just got out of jail, I earned a drink." I said joining them. Course once the alcohol started flowing, Drax who was very literal and already lacked filter had to start talking.

"Whoa! Calm down." I said. Course that didn't really do anything and Rocket and Drax started going for it. "Groot…"

"I am groot." He answered.

"Yes he's a jerk but he's also drunk." I said.

"I am groot." He said again.

"Well rocket shouldn't have said…" I continued.

"Woh! Woh! What are you doing?" Peter said.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax said.

"**That is true!" Rocket agreed.**

**"**He has no respect!" Drax said.

**"**That is also true!" Rocket agreed as he took out a gun.

"Whoa!" I said.

**"**Hold on! Hold on!" Peter said.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket said.

**"**Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you." Peter said.

**"**He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!" Rocket cried.

**"**Rocket, no one's calling you a monster." I said.

**"**He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket shouted before Peter got in the middle.

**"**No, no, no, no! Four billion units! Rocket! Come on, man. Hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." He reminded him.

**"**Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks." Rocket said.

**"**See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!" Peter said.

**"**We have traveled halfway across the quadrant, and Ronan is no closer to being dead" Drax said before storming out.

"Drax!" Peter shouted.

"Let him cool off." I told him.

**"**Let him go. We don't need him." Gamora said as a pink skinned woman with purple eyes and a really forced smile walked into the bar.

"Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master." She said and we did before she led us to the most disturbing museum of… well everything. This was like a scene straight out of a horror movie.

**"**Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket said.

"Yeah." I seconded.

**"**We house the galaxy's largest collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." Carina said.

"That still doesn't make it any less creepy." I said.

"I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, the Collector." She introduced.

**"**Oh, my dear Gamora. How wonderful to meet in the flesh." The collector said taking Gamora's hand and kissing it.

**"**Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora said before he noticed groot.

**"**What is that thing there?" The collector said inspecting Groot.

**"**I am Groot." Groot answered like he always did.

**"**I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course." He said.

"I am Groot." He answered.

**"**Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket retorted.

**"**That's your pet?" the collector asked Groot.

**"**His what?!" Rocket said outrages.

"I think we're getting off track here." I said trying to stop another fight.

**"**Tivan, we have been halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb." Gamora said.

**"**Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." He said as Peter reached into his satchel and pulled out the orb only to drop it. The collector eyed him curiously before he saw the orb.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"Morag." I answered.

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." He said opening the orb to reveal a purple glowing stone. "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe. These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field."

**"**There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter said.

**"**Once, for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it. Beautiful. Beyond compare." He said.

**"**Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid." Rocket said.

**"**How would you like to get paid?" he asked.

**"**What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket said.

**"**Very well, then." He said going to get the money but his assistant walked towards the stone. "Carina. Stand back."

**"**I will no longer be your slave!" She shouted grabbing the stone.

**"**No!" He shouted and I quickly hid behind a table while everyone else moved away as fast as they could. Suddenly she exploded destroying the archive and herself in the process.

**"**What the fff...?" Peter started while Gamora quickly locked up the orb and the stone.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" She said.

**"**What do you still have it for?" Rocket asked.

**"**Well what are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter said.

**"**I can't believe you had that in your purse!" Rocket said.

**"**It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Peter defended.

**"**We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora said.

**"**Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket said.

"You want to give the stone to a murdering psycho?" I asked.

**"**So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter seconded.

**"**What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asked.

**"**Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter shouted.

"Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova." Gamora said.

**"**Right, right, okay. I think you're right. Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view." He said.

"Peter!" I chastised.

**"**You're despicable." Gamora said.

**"**I..." He started.

**"**Dishonorable. Faithless!" She continued as she started walking out and saw Ronan's ship. "Oh, no."

**"**At last! I shall meet my foe and destroy him." Drax said.

**"**You called Ronan?" Peter and I said at the same time.

**"**Quill! Don't you move, boy!" Yondu said.

"Shit." Peter and I said as we started running away with Gamora. "Don't you move! Get out of the way!"

Long story short it was an epic chase avoiding Yondu and his goons while Drax got pummeled by Ronan and Peter actually did something selfless for once which would have been great if he hadn't gotten himself captured by Yondu and Ronan got the stone… so we also epically failed.

I found Groot and Rocket fiching Drax out of a vat of yellow goo.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured!" Rocket said. "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

"Rocket you're not helping." I said.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. "My wife and child are dead."" He continued and Groot gasped. "Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people! That's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way! Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

"That's your answer? Running away?" I said.

"isn't that what you've been doing?" Rocket said.

**"**I am Groot." Groot said.

**"**Save them? How?" Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot continued.

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only three of us!" He said.

**"**Four." Drax said.

"Aw! You're making me beat up grass!" Rocket said.

"Let's get to the Milano, I planted a tracker on Peter for situations like this." I said.

"This happen a lot?" Rocket said.

"More than you think." I answered.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Rocket you can't blow up the ship." I said as the Raccoon prepped his gun.

"Watch me." He said.

"How are we going to rescue them if you blow up the ship with…" I started before Drax sent out a warning shot as Rocket turned on the comm. "…them on it."

"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer." Rocket said. "It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one! I'm giving you to the count of five. Five, four, three..."

"Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!" Rocket said.

**"**Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" Rocket said.

We got Peter and Gamora back on the ship and they went over their insane plan of stopping Ronan but also giving the stone to Yondu.

"You call that "figured it out"? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless." Rocket said.

"And you're going to give the stone to Yondu?" I said. "Yondu Really?"

"We're not giving it to Yondu and Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter told Rocket.

"Told you." I said.

**"**We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket said.

**"**And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?" Peter said.

**"**Well we didn't have time to work out the minutes of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically!" Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"They are ungrateful." Rocket seconded.

**"**What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Gamora said.

**"**So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Rocket asked.

**"**We'll figure that part out later." Peter said.

**"**We have to stop Ronan." Gamora said.

"Agreed but how?" I asked.

**"**I have a plan." Peter said.

"You've got a plan?" Rocket said in disbelief and I had to admit I was with him on this one.

**"**Yes." He answered.

**"**First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket said.

**"**No, I'm not. People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say." Peter said.

"What's the plan?" I interrupted so we could get to the point already.

"I have part of a plan." Peter said.

**"**What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked.

**"**You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora said.

**"**I just saved Quill." Drax said and they all started arguing.

"Shut Up!" I shouted. "We have a nutjob with a death star heading to Xandar. Less fighting more planning. Pete what do you have?"

**"**I don't know, twelve percent?" Peter said making it sound like a question.

**"**Twelve percent?" Rocket said laughing.

"Uh…" I groaned. We were screwed.

**"**That's a fake laugh." Peter said.

**"**It's real!" Rocket said.

**"**Totally fake." Peter said.

**"**That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket said.

**"**It's barely a concept." Gamora said.

**"**You're taking their side?" Peter whined.

**"**I am Groot." Groot said.

**"**So what, it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket said.

**"**Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Peter said.

"Sure we can save twelve percent of galaxy see how great that is." I said.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Peter said.

"I'm being realistic, we're outmatched, out gunned and we don't have a plan." I said.

"We never have a plan and it always works out." Peter said.

"We went to jail." I said.

"And we got out." Peter said.

"That's not the point Peter." I said.

"Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers. I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance." Peter said.

**"**To do what?" Drax asked.

**"**To give a shit. For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives." He said.

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die." Rocket said.

**"**Yeah, I guess I am. I..." Peter said turning around.

"Quill. I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." Gamora said standing up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

"You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again." Drax said standing up.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Well I never thought I'd live to a hundred and die surrounded by my grandkids but I did think I'd at least die on Earth." I said.

"Cal." Peter said.

"But Ronan's not going to stop at just Xandar." I said rubbing my marks. "We stop him now he doesn't get to the rest of the galaxy, including Earth. I'm in."

Then we all turned to Rocket.

**"**Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." Rocket said. "Now I'm standing. You all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle.

"So plan?" I suggested.

**"**The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora said.

**"**All Ronan's gotta do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps." Rocket said.

**"**Everything will die." Gamora said.

**"**So Ronan does not make the surface. Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter." Peter said.

**"**Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin asked.

**"**I think of Sakaaran as paper people." Drax said and Kraglin playfully punched Drax making him want to really hit him.

**"**Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck. Which I can disable by dismantling the power source." Gamora said.

"We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Peter said.

**"**Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it." Gamora said "If you touch it, it will kill you."

**"**I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." Peter said.

**"**There's one more thing we need to complete the plan." Rocket said. "That guy's eye..."

"No." Peter and I answered at the same time.

The invasion went according to plan… for the most part… well Gamora's sister showed up… and Rocket sacrificed himself to save us from dying in the crash… And the ship did make it to the surface. Okay so it didn't go according to plan… like at all. I don't know how the Avengers can handle this all the time.

"I called him an idiot." Rocket said as Ronan emerged from the ship. "You killed Groot!" Rocket creamed going to attack Ronan but he blasted him aside with the hammer.

**"**Behold! Your Guardians of the Galaxy! What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand." Ronan said as he was about to use the stone but then Peter did something that was well…

**"**Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter." Listen to these words. "Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter." Now bring it down hard!" Peter said as he started singing "Some day, we'll get it together and we'll get it..."

**"**What are you doing?" Ronan said.

**"**Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Peter said. "Gamora."

She just shook her head.

"Subtle. Take it back." He said continuing to dance.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked.

**"**I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Peter said while Rocket and Drax used the cannon to destroy the hammer. Of course that freed the stone and dropped it.

"No!" Gamora shouted as Peter leaped and caught it.

"Shit." I said grabbing a sphere and running towards him.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora said. "Take my hand!"

Peter took it and she screamed out in pain. I grabbed his hand with the stone.

"AHHHH!" I shouted. Man that hurt. I felt drax take my shoulder and I heard rocket.

"You're mortals! How?" Ronan said.

**"**You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said before we let the stone destroy Ronan. I quickly took the orb and slammed it on the stone before we all dropped.

"Ow." I said panting.

"Well, well, well. Quite the light show." Yondu said chuckling. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

**"**Peter, you can't. Peter." Gamora said.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter said.

**"**I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son." Yondu said and Peter reluctantly handed over the orb, but not before he switched it out.

"Yondu do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people." Peter said making Yondu chuckle as he took off.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orb on him." Peter said.

"Really pissed." I said going to sit next to Rocket who was crying over a branch that used to be Groot.

Eventually we all got taken in to Nova headquarters to get checked out and they gave us each a room to stay in which was nice of them considering we were homeless since the Milano was trashed.

Eventually they called us up to a conference room with Nova Prime where just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder for me…

"We found something strange during your check ups…" Dey said.

"Oh hell…" I said dreading the bad news.

"You two aren't Terran." He said.

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked.

"When we arrested you and your sister…" Dey said.

"We're not related." I said.

"Actually you are." Nova prime said bringing up test results. "According to the tests you two are half sibling on your paternal side.

"What the F…" We said at the same time.

"I can see the resemblance." Gamora said.

"When we arrested you we noticed an anomaly in your nervous systems." Dey said. "So we had it checked out."

"So we're not Terran?" Peter said.

"Your mothers were of Earth but your Father he's something very ancient we've never seen before." He explained.

"That could be why you both were able to hold the stone for as long as you did." Gamora said.

"Just when you think life couldn't get any weirder." I said.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." Nova Prime said.

**"**Thank you, Nova Prime." Peter said.

"Actually Ma'am, I was hoping I could ask for a favor." I said.

"Of course." Nova Prime said.

"I was taken from Earth about a year ago and I've been trying to find a way back. I know there's no going through the blockade but I have a friend, an Asgardian who might be able to get me safe passage back through Asgard." I said. "Is there any chance you could send a message for me."

"That shouldn't a problem. Who is your friend?" She asked.

"Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard." I said.

"I shall send a message immediately and notify you once we have received word back." Nova Prime said.

"Thank you." I said before going to catch up with everyone else.

**"**We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could." Dey said.

**"**Wow. I…" Peter said looking at the new ship speechless. "Thank you."

**"**I have a family who are alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future." Dey said.

**"**Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket said.

**"**Well you will be arrested." He said.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket continued.

**"**Still illegal." Dey said.

**"**That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand? What are you laughing at? Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" Rocket said.

"What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" Drax said.

**"**That's...that's actually murder. It's one of the worst crimes of all, so also illegal." Dey said.

**"**Hmm." Drax said very pensive

"They'll be fine, Dey. I'm gonna keep an eye on 'em." Peter said.

**"**You?" Dey said.

"He means me." I said before we headed inside the Milano. I walked into my bunk and took out my phone to look at the photo of Me, Tony and Clint. I smiled imagining the looks on their faces when I got home and told them how a dance off saved the galaxy. They weren't going to believe me. Suddenly 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' started playing and I went up to the control room.

"So, what should we do next? Something good? Something bad? A bit of both?" Peter said.

"We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." Gamora said.

"Bit of both." Peter said before we flew off.

I was so sure that as soon as Thor received he message he'd fly off to Xandar and get me home immediately. What I didn't know was that Thor was on Earth and Loki was posing as Odin intercepting all of Thor's message so he wouldn't have a reason to go back to Asgard. He really was the worst.

**Six Months Later…**

Six months and still no word like not a peep out of Asgard, I even wrote a note, nothing. In the meantime I had been staying busy. The guardians had been traveling around the galaxy taking jobs and helping people. Gamora had started training me which was great. She didn't go easy on me but she was a good teacher.

**"**Show time, A-holes! it will be here any minute." Peter said.

Right now we were currently waiting for an interdimensional octopus monster that feeds on power sources to show up so we could kill it. I went from running across the country from my sociopathic murdering half brother to traveling around the galaxy helping people and killing space monsters with my other half brother and our friends which include a talking raccoon. I couldn't make this shit up if I tried.

**"**I thought your thing was a sword?" Peter said.

**"**We've been hired to stop an inter-dimensional beast from feeding on those batteries and I'm going to stop it with a sword?" Gamora said.

**"**It's just… swords were your thing and guns were mine, but… I guess we're both doing guns now. I just didn't know that." Peter said.

"learn to share." I told him.

**"**Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket's Aero-Rigs?" Gamora asked.

**"**It hurts." Drax said.

"Hurts?" I asked.

**"**I have sensitive nipples." Drax said.

**"**Wa-ha-ha-ha! My nipples hurt! Oh, goodness me!" Rocket teased.

"Rocket what are you doing?" I asked.

**"**I'm finishing this so we can listen to tunes while we work." Rocket said.

**"**How is that important?" Drax asked.

**"**Blame Quill, he's the one who loves music so much!" Rocket said.

**"**No, I actually agree with Drax on this, that's hardly important right now." Peter said.

**"**Oh, ok, sure Quill" Rocket said.

**"**No, seriously, I side with Drax." Peter continued.

**"**Oh, well that's intense." Rocket said as the Abilisk appeared.

"Groot!" Peter shouted.

**"**Groot, get out of the way your going to get hurt!" Gamora shouted.

Eventually Drax let himself get eaten… reminded me of Tony killing that space whale in New York. Course it didn't really work in this instance.

"Man they really have a stick up their asses." I said as we got back to the ship.

"They're not that bad." Peter said as Gamora cuffed her sister to a pole.

"This is weird, we got a Sovereign fleet approaching from the rear." Peter said.

**"**Why would they do that?" I asked before I turned to Peter. "You didn't…"

"What no!" Peter said.

"Probably 'cause Rocket stole some of their batteries." Drax said.

**"**Dude!" Rocket said.

**"**Right… he didn't steal some of those. I don't know why they're after us, what a mystery this is." Drax said.

**"**What were you thinking?" Peter said.

**"**Dude, they were really easy to steal!" Rocket said.

**"**That's your defense?" Gamora said.

**"**Come on! You saw how that High Priestess talked down to us. Now I'm teaching her a lesson!" Rocket said.

**"**I didn't realize your motivation was altruism. It's really a shame the Sovereign's mistaking your intentions and they're trying to kill us." Peter said.

**"**Exactly." Rocket said.

**"**I was being sarcastic!" Peter said.

"Will you both can it and get us out of here before they blow us up?" I said.

"Right." They said running over each other upstairs.

After the first couple of high speed space chases I'd like to say I got used to it but most of the time we don't crash land and total our ship. Which we did.

**"**Look at this! Where is the other half of our ship?" Gamora said.

**"**My ship." Peter said.

**"**Either one of you could have gotten us through that field… had you flown with what's between your ears instead of what's between your legs!" Gamora said.

**"**If what's between my legs had a hand on it…" Peter started.

"Oh grow up. You're acting like a baby." I said.

**"**We almost died because of your arrogance." Gamora said.

**"**More like because he stole… the Anulax batteries!" Peter said.

**"**They're called Harbulary batteries." Drax said.

**"**No, they're not!" Peter said.

**"**Do you know why I did it, Star-Munch? Hmm?" Rocket said.

**"**I'm not gonna answer to "Star-Munch."" Peter said.

"Uh." I said annoyed putting on my earphones and listening to music for a bit. Until I got this really weird feeling we were being watched. I slipping one off and reached for my gun

**"**Someone followed you through the jump point. Set me free, you'll need my help." Nebula said.

**"**I'm not a fool, Nebula." Gamora said.

**"**You are a fool if you deprive yourself a hand in combat." Nebula retorted.

**"**You'll attack me the moment I let you go." Gamora said.

**"**No, I won't." Nebula said obviously lying.

"I've seen kids lie better than that." I said.

**"**You'd think an evil supervillain would learn how to properly lie." Peter said.

**"**I bet it's the one-inch man." Drax said.

**"**After all these years, I've found you." Someone said and we all turned pointing our guns at him.

**"**And who the hell are you?" Peter said.

**"**I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious. My name is Ego… and I'm your dad, Peter, Calliope." He said.

"Who's Calliope?" Rocket said and I glared at him making him laugh. "That's your name?"

"Shut up." I said. We all quickly made camp for the night since it was pretty obvious we weren't going anywhere.

"I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why." Ego said.

"Well, I'll tell you why. Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't. It made it easier for thievin'." Peter said.

"Well, I've been trying to track you down ever since and you too Cal. I went back to Earth a few years ago and I met your mom Cal, she moved around a lot so I gave her that necklace so I could always find her and when I found out about you… I thought it might help find you but the men I hired to find you never showed up."

"It's your fault they kidnapped me?" I said.

"I wanted to be there for you…" He said.

"Then you should have stayed not take me away from the people I love." I said.

"I'm sorry truly.." He said.

"I thought Yondu was your father." Drax said.

**"**What?" Peter said. "We've been together this whole time… and you thought Yondu was my actual blood relative?"

**"**You look exactly alike." Drax said.

"Yondu's Blue." I said.

**"**No, he's not my father! Yondu was the guy who abducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight, and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me." Peter said.

"And he still brings it up every chance he gets." I said.

"Eat you?" Ego said.

**"**Yeah." Peter said.

**"**Oh, that son of a bitch." Ego said.

"Takes one to know one." I said.

**"**How'd you locate us now?" Gamora asked.

**"**Well, even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known… we've heard tell about the man they call Star-Lord of two Terrans that helped save the galaxy. What say we head out there right now? Your associates are welcome. Even that triangle-faced monkey there. I promise you… it's unlike any other place you've ever seen. And there… I can explain your very special heritage. Finally get to be… the father I've always wanted to be. Excuse me. I've gotta take a whiz." He said rushing off.

**"**I'm not buying it." Peter said.

"Same." I agreed.

**"**Let's go take a walk." Gamora said to Peter.

"I'm not going." I said popping in my earphone and blasting music while I laid back and stared up at the sky wondering which one of those stars was Earth's sun.

Don't know what happened next, I must've zoned out or dozed off but Peter was nudging my shoulder to get my attention.

"I think we should go." Peter said.

"Pete if you want to go, I'm not going to stop you but I don't need answers." I said. "I want to go home."

"You've never wondered about him? Wanted to know what happened to him?" Peter asked.

"I've never told you about my mom have I?" I said.

"Just that she died." Peter said.

"My mom was greedy, selfish and didn't care about anything or anyone except herself and making money. She once sold me to pay her debt" I said. "She was married multiple times and each guy was worst than the one before, all of them except one. I don't need to get to know this guy because if she dated him or even spent one crazy weekend while she passed through the American Midwest with him, he's bad news."

"You're angry, I get it but what if you're wrong." Peter said.

"I'm not." I said.

"But what if you are?" he said. "Are you one hundred percent sure he really is as bad as you think he is?"

"He had me taken against my will. Actions speak louder than words." I said.

"Anyone ever tell you you're really stubborn?" Peter said.

"Anyone ever tell you you trust too easily?" I retorted.

"I trusted you when we first met." Peter said. Damn, he got me there. "We're leaving in the morning, in case you change your mind."

I laid back down and turned on my phone. If I hadn't taken a chance on Tony and Clint we never would have gotten together. Guess It wouldn't kill me to check things out. Gamora was going to need all the help she could to get keeping Peter out of trouble.

"So we're heading…" Peter started.

"Yeah yeah." I said following after him.

"I'm so glad you're joining us Calliope." Ego said.

"I'm not doing it for you and if this ends badly you're flying me back to Earth yourself." I told Peter.

"We can talk about that later." Peter said.

Well mom had sex with a planet… yeah that's not something I ever thought I'd say. Though I did have to admit hitting Ego with an energy orb was kinda fun. Not something I was ever going to do again though.

Ego himself though was more ego than anything. He seemed too perfect, forcing himself to be nice and the way he looked at Peter and me when we managed to make the energy orbs appear, there was something unsettling about it.

"What is it with you and Gamora, this place is perfect." Peter said.

"And maybe it's too perfect." I said. "In my experience if some seems too good to be true it's cause it probably is."

"We finally found our dad." Peter said.

"You're not listening to me. He's not our dad!" I shouted.

"Ego has been nothing but nice to us and you're not even giving him a chance." Peter said.

"He's a self involved narcissist that looks at us like we're toys he can use for a bit of fun. I may not have grown up with a dad but for a while I did get to experience what it was like to have one and this isn't it." I said. "He's just telling you exactly what you want to hear Peter and you're so caught up with all of this to see it."

"And you're doing so much better? You're just waiting for a chance to jump ship and go home." Peter said.

"Is that really what this is about? That I want to go home?" I said.

"It's been two years!" Peter said.

"Yes two years since I was taken away against my will because that asshole couldn't be bothered to go himself or to have the guts to stick around in the first place." I said.

"He couldn't be there he would've died." Peter said.

"He created an entire planet, I'm pretty sure making a new one or I don't know moving this one wouldn't have been that hard for him." I said. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, truly but this isn't real…"

"And earth is?" Peter said. "You've been gone for almost two years, do you really think they're still waiting for you?"

"You don't know them like I do." I said. "You keep saying there's nothing left for you on earth and that's why you never went back but the truth is you're just too afraid to go back because your mom isn't there anymore."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"You may not have a reason to go back but I have a lot of them." I said.

"Great to know where we stand sis." Peter said before running off.

"Uh!" I groaned frustrated.

I was packing my things getting ready to steal a spaceship if needed to get off of Bio Dad… when Drax showed up.

"Cal." Drax said.

"Not a good time buddy." I said.

"You need to hear this." Drax said walking in with Mantis.

"Mantis?" I asked before she said everything. Man being right all the time kind of sucks.

**"**We need to find Peter now, and get off this damn planet." Gamora said later when we found her with Nebula.

**"**Ego will have won him to his side by now." Mantis said.

"Then we just go." Nebula said.

"No! He's our friend." Gamora said.

**"**All any of you do is yell at each other. You're not friends." Nebula said.

**"**You're right… we're _family_. We leave no one behind." Drax said.

"All she talks about is leaving you all behind." Nebula said.

"That's different, and we're not leaving Peter." I said.

**"**Oh, my God." Nebula groaned before we ran to go find Peter who was apparently in the middle of seeing Ego's true colors. Thankfully Rocket showed up at the perfect time with all of his explosives and high tech guns.

By the time we found them Ego had put a tentacle in Peter and was sucking the life out of him. We shot him and he disappeared but that wasn't going to last long.

"Are you ready to hear the I told you so yet?" I said helping Peter up.

"Not really what I need to hear right now." Peter said. "Thought you'd be halfway to Earth by now."

"Oh I thought about it." I said. "But I couldn't leave my idiot big brother to die."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." I said. "Let's get the hell out here."

"We did not. That is only an extension… of his true self. He will be back soon." Mantis said.

**"**How do we kill a Celestial?" Drax asked.

**"**There's a center to him. His brain, his soul, whatever it is… Some sort of protective shell." Peter said.

**"**It's in the caverns… below the surface." Mantis said before we all headed to the ship.

"Yondu?" Peter said surprised to see him

**"**Thrusters are out." Yondu said.

**"**Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac." Peter said.

"Yeah mom sure knew how to pick them." I said grabbing a blaster.

**"**You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?" Yondu said.

**"**That's what you told me, you old doofus." Peter said.

**"**Once I figured out what happened to them other kids… I wasn't just gonna hand you over." Yondu said.

"Thanks for that." I told him realizing that's the reason he didn't let Taserface finish the job.

**"**You said you were gonna eat me." Peter said.

**"**That was being funny!" Yondu shouted.

**"**Not to me!" Peter shouted.

**"**You people have issues." Rocket told them.

**"**Of course I have issues." Peter said as Ego started regenerating. "That's my freakin' father! Thrusters are back up."

From there things got crazy, though I can now say I helped blow up a planet. We all survived and Gamora and Nebula had a new understanding of one another. She's slightly less homicidal now.

We prepared Yondu's body for a ravager funeral laid out flowers and toys as well as booze and food as an offering. Guess I can be wrong about people. He was a bit of an ass but at least he didn't turn me over to Ego.

"I told Gamora how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad. He's a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy." Peter said.

"Not really that famous anymore…" I added as a side note.

"Earlier, it struck me… Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the beautiful voice of an angel… but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures… and hooked up with hot women… and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu. I had a pretty cool dad. What I'm trying to say here is… sometimes that thing you're searching for your whole life… it's right there by your side all along. You don't even know it." Peter said.

"This doesn't mean nothing to me." I told Peter and he looked at me confused. "Being here, you and everyone, you're not nothing. The past two years have been the adventure of a lifetime, I got to live my childhood dream and you're the brother I wish I did have growing up instead of the murdering psychopath brother I did have. But I spent a lot of time running away because I didn't have a choice and when I finally did stay that choice was taken away from me. I want to go back but just because I am going back doesn't mean I'm forgetting about you all. We're family, that doesn't change because we don't see each other every day or we live on opposite sides of the galaxy."

"I know." Peter said. "It is going to be weird not having you around though. No one to nag."

"Eh I think you'll be okay, plenty of people around to nag you" I said. "Besides, with me on Earth you're going to have a reason to visit and it's probably going to be a while before I get back. Thor sure is taking his time to answer back."

And boy did it take him a while.

**November 2017-**

Thor looks at his reflection in a mirror. His wounds are bandaged, including his now missing eye. His armor is clean. Thor takes a beat, as though trying to get used to the sight of the man looking back at him, still not used to the eye patch. It reminds him of his father.

"It suits you." Loki said and Thor turned to look at his brother with a smile.

"Perhaps you're not so bad after all, brother." Thor said.

"Maybe not." Loki said.

"Thank you, Loki." Thor said picking up a soap dish. "And if you were here, I might even give you a hug." He said throwing the dish at him which Loki caught.

"Do we have to hug now?" Loki said and Thor smiled. "In the spirit of this new beginning for our people and for honesty's sake There's something you should know."

"What is it?" Thor said growing concerned.

"I received this letter for you, from the Nova Corps." Loki said.

"The Nova Corps on Xandar?" Thor said.

"It appears something you misplaced may have ended up there." Loki said.

Thor quickly opened the letter and his eye widened when he read what was on it.

"Odin's beard. Cal is on Xandar." Thor said. "When did you receive this letter?"

"Uh, A few… years ago." Loki said.

"What?" Thor said.

"In my defense, you were busy defending Midgard and running a kingdom is..." Loki started.

"How long have you had this?" Thor said.

"Almost four years." Loki said.

"You've known where my soulmate has been for four years!" Thor shouted.

**2018-**

Four Freaking Years. That's how long it took to hear back from Thor. Four Freaking Years.

_This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!_

"I'm tracking the signal origin." I told everyone. "We're one jump away."

**"**Why are we doing this again?" Rocket said yawning.

**"**It's a _distress signal_, Rocket. Someone could be _dying_." Gamora said.

"If we were in distress we would want someone to come help us." I said.

**"**I get that, but why are we doing it?" Rocket said missing the point.

**"**'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese" Peter said rubbing his hands together. _"_for our help."

**"**Which isn't the point." Gamora said.

**"**Which isn't the point... I mean… if he doesn't pony up…." Peter said.

**"**We'll take his ship." Drax said.

**"**Exactly!" Rocket said.

**"**B-b-b-bingo!" Peter said and Gamora and I looked at him in disapproval.

_"_We are arriving." Mantis said.

**"**All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." Peter said while a teenage Groot kept playing on his game system. "Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again. Groot."

**"**I am Groot!" he said in a mocking tone.

**"**Whoa!" Peter said.

"Dude!" I said.

**"**Language!" Rocket said.

**"**Hey!" Gamora said.

**"**Wow." Drax said.

**"**You got some acorns on you, kid." Peter said.

**"**Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna _smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket said._

_"__Whoa," I said looking out at the wreckage of the ship while the Benatar slowed down. There were bodied floating out in space, all dead._

_"_What happened?" Mantis said.

"Something really bad." I said.

**"**Looks like we're not getting paid." Rocket said and I slapped the side of his head, "Ow what was that for?"

Then there was a loud thump and a body hit the window before getting stuck there.

_"_Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket shouted before he opened his eye.

"He's alive get him inside." I said. Drax turned on the tractor beam and pulled him in before we got him on the exam table.

_"_How the hell is this dude still alive?" Peter said.

"Asgardians are freakishly strong." I said looking at him. He seemed really familiar from somewhere. His armor was definitely Asgardian.

**"**He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... this is a man. A handsome, muscular man." Drax said.

**"**I'm muscular." Peter said.

**"**Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat." Rocket said.

**"**Yeah, right." Peter said.

**"**It's true. You have gained a little weight…." Drax said pointing out a few spots.

**"**He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." Mantis said.

**"**It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." Drax said.

"Yeah he's really hot." I said.

**"**Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bow-flex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells." Peter said.

"He looks so familiar." I said looking to see if there was something on him that could tell us who he was.

**"**You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket said.

Gamora lifted his arm and started running her fingers along his muscles.** "**It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers." She said before they ran along a very familiar mark on his arm.

"Stop massaging his muscles." Peter started.

"Oh my Gosh!" I said. "Mantis wake him up!"

"You know him?"_ Peter said._

**"**Wake." Mantis said and Thor woke up throwing himself off the table.

"Thor!" I said putting my hands up. As Thor looked at all of us like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Thor?" Peter said.

"It's okay. You're safe." I said. "We met before in New Mexico. Do you remember?"

"Cal!" he said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, didn't take you for a hugger." I said surprised but returning the hug.

"Never thought I'd see you again." He said letting go.

"I know the feeling." I said. "I like the haircut… not that I didn't like your hair before you look good… well not good good… well… alive…"

"Wow." Peter said.

"She's rambling." Rocket said.

That made him chuckle sadly. "It's been far too long." He said putting a hand on my cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but what the hell happened out there?" Peter said. I grabbed a blanket and put it around Thor who was probably freezing.

He told us everything about Asgard being destroyed, his people boarding the ship and heading to Earth and how Thanos and his men had destroyed the ship looking for the Tessaract and that they now had it.

**"**The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre..." Gamora said.

**"**Including my own." Drax said.

**"**If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this." Gamora said snapping her fingers.

**"**You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." Thor said.

**"**Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos." Drax said.

**"**Your father killed my brother." Thor said.

"Loki?" I asked and he nodded sadly.

"Oh, boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do." Peter said and Thor softened a bit.

**"**Families can be tough." Thor said clapping a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. _"_Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain."

I had been away way too long…

_"_And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes—" Peter started.

"Dude." I said as Thor stared at his soup.

**"**I need a hammer, not a spoon…." Thor said.

"Wait where is Mjolnir?" I asked.

"My Sister destroyed it." Thor said.

"Wow." I said as he started pressing random buttons.

_"_How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… maybe a birth date or something…." Thor said.

**"**What are you doing?" Peter said.

**"**Taking your pod." He said.

**"**No, you're not!" Peter said. "You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir."

**"**Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asked.

**"**No." Peter answered.

**"**You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird." Drax said.

**"**No I'm not." Peter said and Mantis gasped.

**"**He just did it again!" She said.

**"**This is my voice!" he said.

**"**Are you mocking me?" Thor asked.

**"**Are you mocking me?" Peter imitated.

**"**Stop it. You did it again." Thor said.

**"**He's trying to copy me." Peter said.

"Peter!" I said giving him a pointed look.

**"**Enough! We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next." Gamora said.

**"**Knowhere." Thor answered.

"The Collector?" I asked and Thor nodded.

**"**He must be going somewhere." Mantis said

**"**No. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks." Peter started before Thor started grabbing food rations. "Excuse me, that's our food."

"Not anymore." Thor said.

**"**Thor… why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asked.

**"**Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector." Thor said.

"You're joking." I said.

**"**If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone." Peter said.

**"**Or a genius." Thor said.

**"**How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?" Gamora asked.

**"**There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers." He said.

**"**The Avengers?" Peter asked confused.

**"**Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Thor and I said.

**"**Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis said.

"No." I answered.

**"**He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome." Thor said.

**"**Then we have to go to Knowhere now." Gamora said.

**"**Wrong! Where we have to go, is Nivadellir." Thor said.

**"**That's a made up word." Drax said.

**"**All words are made up." Thor said.

_"_Hold up, Nidavellir is real?" Rocket said. _"_Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please." Rocket said.

**"**The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you." Thor said. "Not counting you milady."

"Nice save." I said giving him a knowing look.

**"**Rabbit?" Rocket said.

**"**Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need. I assume you're the captain, sir?" Thor asked.

**"**You're very perceptive." Rocket said.

**"**You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" Thor said.

**"**Lemme just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go." He said.

**"**Wonderful." Thor said.

**"**Except for that I'm the captain." Peter said.

**"**Quiet!" Rocket called out.

"That's my backpack." Peter said.

**"**Go sit down." Rocket called out.

**"**Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to…Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Peter said.

**"**The Thanos killing kind." Thor said.

"Another Mjolnir?" I asked.

"Stronger." Thor said.

**"**Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" Peter said.

"No." Thor and I said.

"Asgardian weapons are the stuff of legend. Thor's old hammer landed on earth and no one could even lift it but him" I said.

**"**Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapse into the madness." Thor explained in more graphic imagery.

**"**Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket said.

**"**A little bit. Yeah." Thor said.

**"**If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop." Gamora said.

**"**He already is." Thor said.

"We could at least slow him down." I suggested.

**"**I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool." Rocket said.

**"**So cool." Thor said.

**"**For the record… I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't." Peter argued.

**"**You know, you shouldn't talk that way to your _captain_, Quill." Rocket said. "Come on, Groot. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain."

"I shall return for you." Thor said.

"I know but in case you make it to earth before me, Tell them I love them and miss them and you know that I'm alive. That's probably the most important part." I said.

"You shall tell them yourself." Thor said hugging me again and kissing the top of my head. "Stay safe."

"You too." I told him before he got in the pod.

**"**I bid you farewell and good luck, bye." Thor said before they went off.

"Let's get moving." I said.

We didn't get anywhere on Knowhere. The collector was dead. Thanos wiped the floor with us. My stomach was still in knots after that. Gamora was gone and Peter was a wreck. We had no idea where to go until Nebula called to meet her on Titan. Peter probably broke every jump limit rule to get us there in record time.

"Nebula!" Peter called out.

"Peter keep it down." I said.

"The ship just landed." Nebula said appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's get it." Peter said jumping in without thinking.

"Peter we need a…" I started before he through a grenade in the opening. "Plan."

With That we quickly jumped into the ship

"Thanos!" Drax shouted quickly flinging a blade at a man in blue robes and a red cape. While Peter attacked… a man in red and gold armor that'd I'd recognize anywhere.

"Tony!" I shouted and he turned towards me.

"Cal!" Tony said just as Peter magnetized him to a wall.

"Please don't lay your eggs in me!" Someone shouted. I quickly avoided them while Tony got free. Only for them all to end up in a stand off.

"Peter let the kid go." I said running to Tony who's armor was melting as he ran towards me before I jumped into his arms and kissed him crying happy tears.

"You're here." He kept saying over and over again while I just kept kissing him

"Uh…" Strange said.

"Is this a Terran attack method of some sort?" Drax started.

"No they're…kissing." Quill said.

"Ehem." Strange said clearing his throat loudly.

"Cal." Quill said.

"Stark." Strange said.

"Mister Stark." Peter said.

"Cal!"

"Stark!"

That finally snapped us out of it.

"Eh hi yeah sorry…" I said. "Tony, this is Peter Quill, Drax and Mantis also known as the Guardians of the galaxy or well part of them. Guys this is my… this is Tony."

"Tony? As in.." Peter said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Uh, Cal this is Peter Parker, also goes by Spiderman, and that's Doctor Strange. This is my… Cal." Tony said.

"Hi." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to stop Thanos. What are you… How are you here?" Tony said.

"I got abducted by aliens." I said.

"I'm sorry what?" Tony said.

"You heard right." I said. "And we're also here to stop Thanos."

"He took my girl, Gamora." Quill said.

"He's on the hunt for the…" I started.

"Infinity stones." Tony finished.

"Thor got to Earth already?" I asked.

"You saw Thor?" Tony said.

"He's the one that told us what Thanos was up to. We tried to intercept him before he got to the reality stone but he got it and also got Gamora." I said.

"He was behind Loki and New York and he sent his men to get the time stone in New York but Bruce managed to warn us first." Tony said.

"And who's…" I said gesturing to the guy in the robe.

"He's a wizard." Tony said.

"Wizards are real? Where the hell was my invitation to Hogwarts when I needed it." I said.

"I missed you so much." Tony said smiling as he looked at me still not believing I was actually there next to him.

"Missed you too." I said hugging him again.

"Are you two done?" Strange said. "We have a job to do."

"Right." Tony said tapping on his chest and suiting up again.

"Are those nanobots?" I said.

"Yeah." Tony said proudly.

"Nice." I said feeling the armor, still as firm as the previous versions. We headed out of the ship and everything out here was just off, even the gravity. Mantis was jumping happily like a kid in a bouncy house.

Rocks were floating in mid air and If it weren't in the building I would have thought we were in a desert.

**"**The _heck_ happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." Peter said.

"Nothing good." I said looking around.

_"_Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet." Tony said.

"Or at the very least the stones." I said as Drax yawned loudly.

_"_Are you _yawning_? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?" Tony said.

**"**I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan."" Drax said.

**"**Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page." Tony told Quill.

**"**See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do." Quill answered.

"That's all we do." I said.

**"**Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" Peter said pointing to Mantis and Drax

**"**Kick names, take ass." Mantis said completely misquoting it.

**"**Yeah, that's right." Drax said and Tony looked at me with a pleading look.

"Guys can we just focus for a sec." I said.

"Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?" Tony said.

"Don't…" I started.

**"**"Mr. Lord." Star-Lord is fine." Quill said while I mouthed to Tony to drop Starlord.

**"**We gotta coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..." Tony said.

**"**Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good." Quill said while Peter followed the conversation back and forth

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe." Drax said.

**"**What dance-off?" Tony said.

"I still can't believe that actually worked." I said.

**"**It's not a... it's not... it's nothing." Quill said.

**"**Like in _Footloose_, the movie?" Peter said.

**"**Exactly like _Footloose_. Is it still the greatest movie in history?" Quill said.

**"**It never was." Peter said.

"Told you." I said.

_"_Don't encourage this, alright?" Tony said.

**"**Okay." Peter said.

**"**We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." Tony said.

**"**Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you." Quill said making me groan.

**"**Your math is blowing my mind." Tony said. "How do you know this guy?"

"It's a long story." I said.

**"**Excuse me, but... does your friend often _do_ that?" Mantis said as we all turned to see the doctor floating with his legs crossed and his face moving very unnaturally.

"Uh not sure… just met him." Tony said getting closer to him. "Strange! We alright?"

Suddenly he just snaps out of it and falls.

_"_You're back. You're alright." Tony said.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter asked.

**"**I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Strange answered panting.

**"**How many did you see?" Peter asked.

**"**14,000,605." He answered.

**"**How many did we win?" Tony asked and he stared at him intensely.

_"_One." He answered.

"Did you happen to see our plan?" I asked.

The plan was pretty solid and should have worked… should have but then…

"Where's Gamora?!" Nebula said pressing her sword against Thanos only for him to push her away before Strange used his magic to pin him down before Drax slid in and kicked his knee bringing him down before I threw a gravity patch to trap his other leg. The kid swung in and webbed him down holding him back. Mantis showed up falling on his shoulders and trying to get him to sleep.

_"_Is he under?" Tony said starting to pull the gauntlet while I helped. "Don't let up."

**"**Be quick. He is very strong." Mantis said crying.

**"**Parker, help! Get over here." Tony told the Peter. _"_She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."

**"**I thought you'd be harder to catch. For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?" Quill said.

"Ask again later, pull." I said pulling.

**"**_My... Gamora...?" Thanos said._

**"**No, bullshit. Where is she?" Quill said.

**"**He is in anguish." Mantis said struggling.

**"**Good." Peter said.

"Mantis focus." I said feeling it loosen.

**"**He… he… _mourns." She cried._

**"**What does this _monster_ have to _mourn?!" Drax said._

**"**Gamora." Nebula said.

**"**What?" Quill asked.

**"**He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't." Nebula said and I could see it in his face.

"Peter…" I said.

**"**Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" Tony said.

"Pete don't do it." I said.

_"_Don't, don't, don't engage, _we've almost got this off!" Tony shouted._

**"**Tell me she's lying. ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!" He shouted.

**"**_I... had... to." Thanos said._

**"**No, you didn't… ! No, you didn't… !" Peter said before he went for THanos I quickly swung to kick him away and try to pull the gauntlet off but the idiot used his jet boots and hit THanos.

"Quill." We all shouted.

"We almost got it." I said.

_"_It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" Peter said and just as we had it he woke up. _"_I got it! I got it... !"

He pushed us back and then blasted us. Peter got me out of the way before he leaped for Mantis. He swatted away Tony and threw Strange using the bonds he had on him. The rest of us charged on him and he knocked us out.

I woke up and Tony was kneeling in front of him a blade jabbed into his side.

"Tony!" I shouted.

"You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." Thanos said letting go of him and stepping back. _"_I hope they remember you."

Tony couldn't move from the pain and was having a hard time bleeding. I moved closer kneeling next to him helping him stay up and pressing on the wound.

"You're going to be okay." I said not really sure if I was reassuring him or me at the time. Thanos was ready to use the stones again and Tony squeezed my hand.

_"_Stop!" Strange said. "Spare their lives... and I will give you the stone."

**"**No tricks." Thanos said and Strange shook his head.

"Don't... !" Tony shouted but Strange ignored him and gave up the stone.

_"_One to go." He said just as Quill charged at him but he just disappeared.

"Where is he?!" Quill shouted.

"Gone." I said.

"Cal let go." Tony said trying to move my hand off his wound. I did and he used his nanobots to patch up the wound.

_"_Did we just lose?" Quill said and no one answered.

**"**Why would you do that?" Tony told Strange as I helped him up.

**"**We're in the Endgame now." He answered.

"He just needs the mind stone." I said.

"It's on Earth, let's just hope Bruce managed to warn Rogers and they got to Vision in time." Tony said. Everyone slowly started regrouping. I left Tony with Peter while I went to go help my idiot of an older brother.

"Are you going to say it?" he asked. I stared at him and sighed before offering my hand.

"Come on, we'll figure it out." I said before he took it and we walked back.

**"**Something... is... happening." Mantis said looking terrified before she turned to dust.

"Quill?" Drax said before he also turned to dust and Peter started stepping back.

"Pete?" I said worried.

"Steady, Quill." Tony said.

**"**Aw, man." He said before Quill turned to dust.

"Peter!" I cried out in shock…

"Tony, there was no other way." Strange said.

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good..." Peter said.

**"**You're all right." Tony said.

**"**I don't know what's" Peter said stumbling. " - I don't know what's happening. I don't—" he fell into Tony's arms. " I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... I'm sorry."

"He did it." Nebula said.

"Half the universe." I said remembering what Gamora said. "They're gone."

"He got to Vision on Earth." Tony said.

"Half of Earth is gone." I said processing the news.

"We can't stay here." Nebula said standing up.

"Yeah." I said still staring at the spot where Peter was standing just minutes before. "We need to get to the Benatar, get back to Earth."

"Do you know how to fly a spaceship?" Tony asked as I helped him up.

"Yeah a talking Raccoon taught me." I said leading them back to the ship that had unfortunately been damaged we just didn't know how much yet.

"I'll fly us out." Nebula said as she headed up to the controls while I sat Tony down on the exam table.

"Lay back." I said grabbing the medical kit.

"I'm okay." Tony said groaning.

"You got stabbed." I told him bringing everything out and started cleaning the would as the ship shook as we flew up. "Nanites did a good job patching it up."

"Yeah, wanted to save myself a session in the cradle." He said.

"Like getting rocked to sleep?" I teased as I sprayed the antiseptic.

"No… you missed a couple of things." Tony said.

"I figured." I said finishing up smiling sadly trying not to tear up. "You missed a few things too. You should be good."

"We looked everywhere for you." Tony said. "Never stopped."

"I know, you're both too stubborn." I said. "How is he?"

"He's… he's Barton." Tony said. "He got a tattoo and he has a mohawk now."

"Clint has a mohawk? And a tattoo?" I said trying to imagine it.

"He went dark for a while after you…" Tony said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Cal…" he started.

"I should have found a way back, should have blasted through that blockade if I had too." I said.

"Honey, it's okay." Tony said. "We're here and we're going home that's all that matters."

I leaned my forehead against Tony's ready to kiss him when the engines suddenly cut off.

"That isn't supposed to happen." I said.

"Uh I did cough up blood so.." Tony said.

"The engines." I said.

"The engines aren't working." Nebula said coming back down.

"We didn't get a chance to refuel at Knowhere but we should still have enough fuel." I said.

"Ship must've sustained damage during the fight." Nebula said.

"Course it did." I said following her to check on the engine. Of course the fuel cells were cracked but Tony being the genius he is managed to work with what we had left to get us 48 hours of flight time. After that we were just floating in space.

"Hate to be a party pooper, but we've got another problem." I said. "Life support's running on auxiliary power so we won't freeze but air's going to run out and we're running low on food and water."

"How low?" Tony asked.

"We have about a week's worth of food and water. Might be able to stretch it to two, maybe two and a half if we cut down to third rations" I said.

"We're not going to starve we'll run out of air first." Nebula said.

"I've officially gone full circle." I said sitting down.

"Two weeks." Tony said.

"Two weeks." I answered. "I'm going to get you a change of clothes." I was digging through Peter's stuff before I came across his mixtape. My eyes started watering and I quickly blinked back the tears before grabbing one of his shirts.

I found Tony in my bunk looking at my phone.

"Still works." He said.

"Yeah Peter managed to hook me up with a charger for it." I said.

"You two close?" Tony asked.

"He's my brother." I said. "Like my actual half brother. Same dad total douche, who I actually met then helped kill. He was a planet and wanted to take over the galaxy, killed his other kids, wanted to kill us so we'd help him do it so we killed him and saved the galaxy for the second time. Funny story first time was with a da-"

Tony shut me up by kissing me. I put my arms around him while he slowly moved us back pressing me up against the wall closing the door.

We squeezed together onto my bunk holding each other close.

"I missed this." I said.

"Me too." Tony said kissing the top of my head. "There's a lot I need to tell you."

"Yeah, me too. Just enjoy the moment." I said and he smiled.

**Later on…**

"So I was outside just getting some air… may have had one too many margaritas. Then this really bright light beamed down on me and I was on a spaceship. These two creeps one with like a melted face, Ironically his name was Taserface. Got knocked out woke up in a cell. Managed to get out and took an escape pod. Floated out in space for a while before someone answered my distress call. That someone was Peter." I said. "And that's how I met him."

"Okay… We felt something was wrong and we called Will, and when he couldn't find you we headed up there… almost tore down an entire forest looking for you but still couldn't find you and then Clint told us about your brother… the other one." Tony said.

"You didn't." I said.

"We couldn't find you and it was the closest thing to a lead we had." Tony said. "So we tracked him down through his wife… he's insane."

"He's also a murdering psychopath." I said. "Get why I never told you about him now?"

"You told Clint." Tony said.

"Clint wouldn't have gone after him just out of curiosity." I said. "Leaving things alone has never been your thing."

"You know me better than anyone." He said getting this weird distant look. "How about we just let's say the worst thing that's happened in the last five years."

I looked at him confused.

"Not counting Thanos and waiting to die… again." I said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Okay. On three." I said. "One. Two. Three."

"I went to jail." I said.

"I created a murder bot." he said.

"Wait What?" We said.

**Day 22 of Being Stuck in Space**

**"**Wrra!" Nebula groaned frustrated as he glared at Tony after a tense round to table football.

"You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position." Tony said explaining the game again before she flicked the paper football _"_ yeah, that was close. That's a goal. We're now one apiece."

**"**I would like to try again." Nebula said.

"We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun." Tony said.

"I call winner." I said before tony flicked it and missed.

_"_That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win." Tony said and she did. "And... you've won. Congratulations." Tony said reaching his hand to shake and she did. "Fair game. Good sport. Have fun?"

**"**It was fun." Nebula said.

We had gotten pretty creative about spending our last couple of days. From playing I spy, to raiding rocket's junk pile trying to figure out what he was trying to invent. We ended up mostly teaching Nebula games from Earth. Thanos didn't really care about entertaining his kids. She had started warming up a bit.

Eventually Tony snuck off to go mess with his helmet, maybe try to fix it or something. Nebula eventually got bored and went to go look through Gamora's weapons. I snuck upstairs to check on Tony…

"Today is day 21, uh 22. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to sunshine and the blue meanie back there. You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it…" Tony said.

"Goodbye letters?" I asked Tony.

"Hey." He said quickly switching it off. "I just… In case anyone ever finds us here and they want to know what happened… maybe they could get it back to Earth so Rhodey and Pep know what happened."

"Cry over a pint of Ben and Jerry's while they watch it." I said.

"They did name a flavor after me." Tony said. "There's still a bit of room if you want to leave one too."

"I spent the last five years imagining what I'd do when I finally made it back, what I'd say if I ever got a chance to see you guys again… nothing ever sounded right." I said.

"It's right there is you change your mind." He said getting up feeling a bit light headed before sitting down in the seat. "Think I'm going to take a power nap. Enjoy the view for a bit."

I smiled at him before taking a seat in front of the helmet. I could hear Tony's soft snores and I decided to just leave something… anything as proof that the past five years did happen.

"Hey… I'm still not one hundred percent sure what I should say. I considered telling my whole story but I'd probably run out of air before I even got to the last five years." I said tearing up. "A good friend of mine once said that she spent her entire life surrounded by her enemies but that she would be grateful to die among her friends. That's a pretty accurate description of my life. It took me fourteen years to finally meet someone I could truly call my friend, one of the loves of my life and as much as I wish things wouldn't end the way they are I'm glad I got to spend my last days among friends. My only regret is that I couldn't make it back home and be able to say this in person. Clint if you end up watching this, I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't make it back to you. I want you to live a long and happy life because you deserve that and more. I love you and know that at the end I'm going out the same way I fell asleep every night for the last five years… looking at picture of the three of us."

I shut off the helmet and wiped my eyes. I took my phone out and flipped to the photo before placing the phone on the dashboard. I took the chair next to Tony and reached for his hand. He gently squeezed it, holding it as we both drifted off to sleep.

But like always things didn't really go the way I expected them too… but this was one of the few times it was actually good. Course at the time I thought I was looking at the light at the end of the tunnel…

Everything was dark and then it got brighter and brighter, like looking at the sun. Except the sun had a face.

"Tony?" I asked.

"I see it." He said as the ship started moving and fast. He took my hand and I squeezed it back gently. Nebula came up.

"How are we moving?" She asked.

"Sun lady…" I answered before I started noticing the stars and planets… "Do you recognize those stars?"

"The navigation is off." Nebula said.

"No the stars… constellations." I said pointing out the window. "Little dipper, big dipper, Orion… W-we're in our solar system."

And just as I said that I saw something I never thought I'd see again.

"Honey we're home." Tony whispered.

"This is Terra?" Nebula asked.

"Home sweet home." I whispered as we descended down and I saw a building with a familiar A. Nebula quickly engaged the landing gear. I got up but I was really dizzy.

"Cal?" Nebula asked.

"Take him down first, I'll be right behind you." I told her. She took him down before I slowly leaned against the table feeling the room spin.

**"**Couldn't stop him." I heard Tony said.

**"**Neither could I." Steve said.

**"**I lost the kid." Tony said.

**"**Tony, we lost." Steve said.

"Cal…" he started

"In space… Thor told us…" Steve said.

"No she's…" Nebula started.

"Hey stranger." Will said suddenly appearing next to me gently putting a hand on my shoulder, probably trying to make sure I was actually in front of him.

"Hi." I said tearing up. "Let's never go camping again."

"No arguments here." He said. "Come on…"

"Yeah just uh… need a minute… world's still spinning…" I said as I started to feel the floor be pulled from under me.

"Woah!" Will said.

"I got her…" Steve said catching me and lifting me up.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said smiling at me. "Let's get you inside."

"And a bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate shake. Please." I said making him chuckle before he carried me inside.

I was put on a gurney where Natasha who was now blonde put an IV in me.

"Uh." I groaned.

"Still afraid of needles?" She asked.

"Not afraid just really hate them." I said.

"I got some of Wanda's clothes, you two are about the same size." Will said.

"Who's Wanda?" I asked and the both frowned for a bit.

"A friend." Natasha said. "I'll run you a bath."

"Thanks." I said.

Once I was finally out and in a pair of leggings and a chunky knit sweater I got wheeled out to the conference room.

**"**It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodey said.

**"**World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census." Will said.

"And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures." Natasha said.

**"**Where is he now? Where?" Tony asked.

**"**We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through." Steve said before Tony turned and saw Thor who was sulking.

_"_What's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

**"**Oh, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot of that's going around, ain't there?" Rocket said.

**"**Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear." Tony said.

**"**Maybe I am." Rocket said.

**"**We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, Cal you two fought him." Steve said.

"Fight's a strong word." I said.

**"**Who told you that?" Tony said. "I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the store. That's what happened. There was no fight."

"He dropped a moon on us." I said.

**"**Okay." Steve said.

**"**He's unbeatable." Tony said.

**"**Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Steve said.

"He got the stone and he left." I said.

**"**Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming." Tony said getting upset.

**"**Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus." Steve said.

**"**And I needed you. As in past tense." Tony said.

"I feel like I'm missing something." I asked Will.

"You missed a few things." Will said.

"That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need?" Tony said standing up. _"_ I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling all youse –"

_"_Tony, Tony, Tony!" Rhodey said getting between them and that's when I noticed his leg braces.

**"**Alive and otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedoms or not- that's what we needed!" Tony shouted.

**"**Well, that didn't work out, did it?" Steve said.

**"**I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers." Tony said.

**"**Okay." Rhodey said trying to get him to calm down.

**"**Right?" Tony said.

**"**You made your point. Just sit down." Rhodey said.

**"**Okay..." Tony said.

**"**Okay?" Rhodey checked again.

**"**Nah, nah. Here's my point. You know what?" Tony said and I started getting a headache.

**"**Tony, you're sick." Rhodey said.

**"**She's great, by the way." Tony said referring to Carol.

**"**Sit down. Sit." Rhodey insisted.

**"**We need you. You're new blood. Bunch of tired old mules!" Tony said walking to Steve. "I got nothing for you, Cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar." With that he yanked off the reactor from his chest. "Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide."

With that he collapsed.

_"_Tony!" Steve cried out.

**"**I'm fine. I..." he started before fainting.

"Mhmm." I groaned as my head started pounding.

"Cal?" Will asked.

"Fine just a headache." I said rubbing my temples.

"Come on, I'll wheel you to bed." He said.

"That sounds nice, and no chance of a crash landing." I said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Will said as we went down the hall and he helped me into bed.

"So… what'd I miss?" I asked him.

"Uh I think you should wait…" Will said.

"Will I got stranded in space, helped fight and lost to a guy that turned half the universe to dust, and have been abducted by aliens. Whatever you've been up to the past five years can't be worse than that." I said.

"You want to know about me… uh well I graduated, started working with Tony and the team in legal and uh guess the biggest news would be… this." Will said raising up his left hand so I could see his wedding ring.

"You got married?" I said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Josh. Here" Will said smiling as he took out his phone. "That's him."

"He's cute." I said.

"He's a chef, owns a little gastro pub in Brooklyn." Will said before swiping to a photo of him and Josh with an adorable toddler. "and this is our son Calvin."

"You have a kid?" I said. "And you named him after me?"

"Wanted to honor my best friend." He said and I hugged him. "What about you? Tell me about space."

"Uh that's a loaded question." I said.

"Did you get probed?" Will teased making me laugh.

"You know for some of us that's a one way tunnel?" I said making him laugh. "I didn't get probed but I did get this." I moved my hair back to let him see the implant behind my ear.

"What is that?" Will said.

"Universal translator chip. I can pretty much understand all alien languages. Learned a few too." I said. "Turns out I have… had an older brother."

"You mean another one?" Will said.

"Heard about that huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's horrible." Will said.

"Yeah Peter wasn't." I said. "He was an idiot but in a sort of endearing kind of way."

"He…" Will said.

"Yeah." I said and Will suddenly stood up.

"Mind if I step out for a bit, want to call and check on Josh and Calvin?" Will said.

"Go for it, tell them I can't wait to meet them." I said making Will smile before he headed out. I looked out the window seeing the sun and the blue sky. I heard light knocking on the door.

"Please tell me it's time to get take this thing out?" I said thinking it was Bruce but it wasn't.

"Cal." Clint said in disbelief.

"Clint." I said smiling as he slowly moved closer not taking his eyes off of me which was part of the reason he fell onto the bed. "Woah!"

"Ah… sorry." Clint said chuckling a bit as he sat up. I put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it putting a hand over mine.

"I like the mohawk." I said. "Early mid life crisis?"

That just made him laugh as he started tearing up which made me cry. I reached over and put my arms around him as he did the same pulling me closer. I pulled away just to get another look at him. He looked tired and older.

"I love you." I told him and he didn't say anything just kissed me.

"I'm going with you next time you go camping." He said and I laughed.

"I'm swearing off camping." I said hugging him again. Clint moved so he was laying next to me holding me while I rested my head on his chest hugging him. He had one arm behind me and the other playing with my hair. We didn't talk just stayed there.

That's exactly how I woke up the next morning. Still in his arms. I don't know where everyone else had gone. Clint was still completely asleep, snoring softly. I gently moved his arm up so I could slip out of bed to the bathroom. I it took a bit longer than I was anticipating to get there but I managed.

I never thought I'd miss something as simple as the sound of the toilet flushing. Course as soon as I opened the door I was greeted by the sound of a panicked Clint.

"Morning." I said and he just hugged me.

"Sorry just thought I… forget it." He said. "You Okay?"

"Yeah just really out of shape." I said trying to get to the bed. Clint quickly helped steady me as I walked back to the bed. "You sleep okay?"

"I should be asking you that." He said.

"I slept on top of you." I said.

"Missed that." Clint said. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

"Uh, am I still on bland liquids?" I groaned.

"No just overly sweetened liquids and jello." He said getting me into the chair. "I'll make you a fruit smoothie."

"With strawberries?" I asked.

"Pretty sure there's some in the fridge." He said.

"Is Tony up yet?" I asked.

"Uh not sure. Friday?" Clint asked.

"Boss is still sedated and won't be waking up until later. I was also told to remind you it's time to change Miss Adler's IV bag." Friday said.

"Right." Clint said.

"What happened to Jarvis?" I asked.

"Uh… Did Tony tell you about Ultron?" Clint asked.

"The murder bot?" I asked.

"Well he and Bruce used Doctor Cho's cradle that was making a new body with the Mind Stone and they put Jarvis in it making Vision." Clint said.

"So Jarvis was an actual person walking around?" I asked. "That's now dead."

"More like new person that sounded like Jarvis." Clint said. "But yeah."

"I'm friends with a talking racoon and dancing tree that curses like a sailor, so I guess that doesn't really surprise me." I said.

"We missed a lot." Clint said.

"We did." I said tracing the lines of his tattoo. "But we're here, that's what counts."

"Yeah." He said kissing me. "I'm going to get your breakfast."

**Days Later…**

"So Ronan has the power stone and he's about to swing when the idiot starts singing and dancing and let me tell you Peter is horrible at both but it distracted him long enough for Rocket and Drax to blast the hammer." I said.

"But the stone was pure energy?" Tony said as he started eating while Clint just sat back amused.

"It was and it starts falling and he jumps to catch it before it touches the ground. Almost killed him but we managed to get to him and spread the energy out between the six of us long enough to blast Ronan and then contain the stone." I said. "That's how we saved the galaxy the first time."

"A Dance off actually saved the galaxy." Clint said.

"I guess it's our turn…" Tony said. "Sokovia?"

"We went to Sokovia because of SHIELD falling." Clint said. "So we should started with that."

"Right so short version, SHIELD was actually Hydra." Tony said.

"Hydra? The Nazis Steve fought in the forties?" I said.

"Yeah. And they had an assassin…" Clint said and Tony started shifting uncomfortably. "They called him the Winter Soldier. They kept him frozen on and off for the past seventy years. Gave him a metal arm, Tortured him and brainwashed him into doing their bidding against his will."

"Like killing my parents." Tony said.

"Whoa." I said.

"He was brainwashed." Clint said again. "And he's also Steve's soulmate Bucky. He didn't die when he fell from the train."

"Okay that's… wow." I said.

"Took about a year after that to find and take out all of Hydra's bases and recover Loki's staff." Tony said.

"I met bio dad. My mom hooked up with a planet." I said and they both looked at me confused.

"When you say planet…" Clint said.

"Like the round thing that orbits the sun and we live on." I said. "He was something called a celestial. Basically he could control matter and he built himself into a planet. But he had like… a mini version of himself that looked human or like whatever species he was hooking up with at the time. He got around a lot… turns out he's hired the people who abducted me to bring me to him. The blue bead on my necklace was a beacon led them right to me. He wanted to take over the galaxy. Turn other planets into more hims… we blew him up."

"You're going to have to elaborate on that." Tony said.

"Which part?" I asked.

"All of it." Clint said before Friday interrupted our little catch up session.

"Boss there's a ship approaching." Friday said.

"The Benatar?" I asked.

"It appears so." Friday said.

"I'll go." Clint said heading out. I turned to Tony who seemed lost in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said.

"Just tired." Tony said.

"Want to be alone?" I asked.

"No." He said. I moved up on the bed and Tony scooted over making room for me. We were quiet for a minute. "Are you going back?"

"Back where?" I asked.

"Space." He said.

"No, I sent five years trying to get back. It was an epic adventure but I think I'm ready to settle down. Take an early retirement while it's still an option." I said.

"Think it's time I retired… for real this time." Tony said. "There's nothing left to do. He won Cal."

"The world's always going to need heroes Tony, doesn't mean you have to suit up." I said. "The world is going to be a mess for a while though."

"Nothing new there." He said. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah." I said.

**Weeks Later…**

Things weren't the same, I never expected them to be. It had been five years and we'd been to hell and back. We weren't the same people we used to be. I grew up, Tony made mistakes and learned from them, Clint went dark and as much as he was trying to move past it some days were harder than others.

Tony had gone on a lab marathon and was blasting music.

Clint was having an off day and was hiding up in the vents.

And I was in the gym running an obstacle course. I was finally given the all clear to start regular activities again which was great because I was going crazy being stuck in bed or the couch. It gave me time to catch up on all the TV and movies I had missed but it also gave me a lot of time to think. Too much time.

Specifically about finding my mother who I had recently found out was alive. I don't know why I did it. Why I felt this insane and illogical need to find her but I did… and coincidentally she was in New York.

She did pretty well for herself. Started over. She was no longer the middle man, but the actual woman in change. She lived in a penthouse in the Upper East Side. She didn't have any security, none I couldn't hack into anyway. Benefits of being the one pulling the strings from the shadows. No one was after you because they had no idea who you were and with no son that left dead bodies everywhere he went there was no bloody trail.

She had a dog, very well trained. She walked him herself. Kept busy, with luncheons and committee meetings.

I followed her around for the day until she stopped at a café. She must've been a usual. Knew the staff and she had a usual table outside. And that was where I did it.

I took the seat across from her while she read her book.

"You've been busy." I greeted.

"Calliope." She said genuinely surprised to see me. "I…"

"How's the afterlife treating you?" I asked and she just watched me.

"You've grown up." She said.

"Tends to happen when you abandon a thirteen year old for ten years." I said.

"You're here for answers." She said.

"No, nothing you say is going to change anything that's happened." I said.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. Guess I thought I'd feel something when I saw you but I don't. You've been dead to me for a long time and this changes nothing." I said. "I felt more when Ego exploded than I do now."

"Y-you met your father?" She said.

"Yeah, he was an ass but then again you have a type." I said getting up. "I'd get out of town if I were you, I don't know how many of your old 'friends' are still around but I just told everyone your address. I may be done with you but they sure aren't. I ran for my life for years because you left, I think it's only fair I return the favor. Good Luck."

With that I walked away.

Got back to the Compound. Tony was still in the lab and Clint was still hiding so I went to the Benatar to check on Rocket and Nebula who were in the middle of repairing the ship… except they weren't.

They were blasting music from Peter's Zune while drinking booze from Peter's stash. The one he thought no one knew about but everyone did.

"Is that the bottle we got from that job on that planet that sounded like croissant?" I said.

"You mean Courasant?" Rocket asked. "And yes."

"Pass it." I said grabbing a glass and pouring myself a drink. "Ah… this stuff is good."

"Worth almost getting eaten." Rocket said.

"Quite delectable." Nebula said.

"Peter was saving it for Christmas." I said.

"Never really understood what was so special about that Christmas thing." Rocket said.

"Spend time with friends and family, maybe get drunk…" I said.

"We did that all the time." Rocket said.

"There's also presents." I said.

"Presents?" Nebula asked.

"Gifts people give one another." I said.

"What is required in exchange?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's a present." I said. "You give it because you want to make someone else happy…"

"Seems pointless." She said.

"It's nice." I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Rocket asked.

"Saw my mom." I answered.

"I thought she was dead." Rocket said.

"So did I." I said. "Thought I'd feel something, get angry want to yell but nothing. Though it was fun to send her running for her life."

"How'd you do that?" Rocket asked.

"Told her I gave her address to all of her enemies." I said.

"How'd you manage that?" Rocket asked.

"I didn't, but she doesn't know that." I said making Rocket laugh.

"Why aren't you laughing?" He said.

"Half the universe is gone. Compared to that it just feels… like nothing." I said.

"I dreamed of the day I would see my father die and when I saw his body fall to the floor of that shack I felt empty." Nebula said. "I still do."

Rocket looked at her and offered her the bottle. She took it and took a few sips.

"This is the new normal." I said. "No more teenage Groot cursing…"

"No more of Quill's stupid dancing." Rocket said.

"No more Gamora being the favorite daughter." Nebula said.

"No more Drax backhand complementing Mantis." I said.

"No more Fighting Quill for the steering wheel." Rocket said.

"No more Guardians." I said and that shut us all up and Nebula wordlessly passed us the bottle.

**The Next Morning…**

"Uh…" I groaned realizing I was back in my room in the compound.

"Morning." Tony said.

"Not so loud." I groaned.

"Rough Night?" He asked.

"Something like that." I said as Tony offered me some painkillers and water which I gulped down.

"Rogers made breakfast." Tony said. Just the mention of food made me nauseous.

"I think I'll pass." I said.

"Come on, greasy breakfast will help with that hangover." He said pulling the covers off.

"You're in a good mood." I said. "Cool new Project?"

"No just… working on some things. Helps to stay busy." He said.

"Yeah." I said following him. Everyone was spread out in the common room. I took a seat next to Rocket who sat between me and Nebula. I wasn't the only one that was hungover.

No one was saying anything the only sound was coming from the news on the TV reminding everyone what a mess the world was now.

"We need to do something." Natasha said.

"What's there left to do? The stones are gone and so is everyone else." Bruce answered.

"But there's still have the universe." Carol said. "Earth isn't the only planet is shambles."

From there it was just a bunch of arguing about the next course of action. Thor was still brooding in a corner somewhere. Clint was nowhere to be seen and Tony was well…

"I'm done." Tony said. "I'm out."

"Tony, the world needs…" Natasha started.

"What? Us? Look around Romanoff. Earth's mightiest heroes and we let half the planet get wiped out. Our strongest avenger is too afraid to even come out and as far as I'm concerned the band broke up when you all walked away." Tony said. "I'm done."

With that he stormed out.

"He may be done but I'm not." Carol said standing up. "I have to at least try."

"Guess there's not much else to do." Rocket said. "Count me in."

"It's what Gamora would do." Nebula said and then they both looked to me.

"Sorry but I'm staying." I said. "I need to figure some things out."

I kind of zoned out after that, there was more talk and plans being made before everyone went their separate ways. I wandered around the compound for a while until I heard thunder and it started pouring rain. I started looking through the empty rooms, found some rooms that looked like they hadn't been used in a while before I passed by the atrium where Thor was sitting out in the rain getting soaked.

I grabbed an umbrella in a closet and a warm blanket before heading outside.

"It's not good for you to be out in the rain… or maybe it is, not really sure about Asgardians." I said putting a blanket around his shoulders and moving the umbrella to cover him.

"Maybe I deserve to get sick." Thor said.

I wiped the spot next to him and took a seat.

"I know they have rain in space but I missed the smell. Wet grass in the air… always smelled different." I said but Thor didn't say anything just stared at the ground in front of him. "Want to talk?"

"I should have gone for the head." He said. "I wanted him to suffer and watch the light fade from his eyes and because I didn't half of all life everywhere, half of my people the few who managed to escape are gone. Asgard is lost because of me. Earth is in shambles because of me."

"It's not your fault." I said. "You weren't the one who snapped half of all existence to dust."

"But I was supposed to stop him." Thor said. "It was my responsibility…"

"You weren't the only person in the universe, we all tried." I said. "He knocked me out with a flick of his wrist. He cut through Tony's armor like it was paper, he beat the snot out of Steve, and traumatized the Hulk to the point he refuses to come out. We all lost the fight, people we cared about and… life as we know it is probably never going to be the same…I mean people that are supposed to be dead aren't really dead honestly it wouldn't surprise me if Hadrian showed up, He really is the worst that way…"

I don't know what I said but Thor started sobbing. Like really sobbing and with it the rain picked up and there was more thunder. He leaned forward as he sobbed.

I put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back trying to sooth him. He put an arm around me and hugged me burying his face in my stomach. I hugged him, running my fingers through his hair, letting him get it all out. Eventually he calmed down, actually he fell asleep still hugging me. The rain did stop though.

Thor hadn't been sleeping too great so I just stayed there. Also he was really heavy. My leg was cramping up by the time Natasha passed by and I managed to signal her for help. Thor sleepily woke up and we got him to his room.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." I said with a shrug. "Going to shower."

**Hours Later…**

I was in the living room helping myself to a pint of Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge while I watched the New Star Wars movie. I had to hand it to Luke Skywalker finding your own little island in a hidden corner of the galaxy where the bad guys can't find you and the problems of the outside world can't find you sounded really nice.

"Hi." Steve said.

"Sup." I said shoveling another spoonful into my mouth.

"He seems angry." Steve said as Chewie growled at the porgs.

"He's funny." I said.

"Did Thor leave?" Steve asked.

"He's asleep." I said not bothering to look at him.

"Oh…" He said. "We haven't really had a chance to talk with everything…"

"You mean between getting abducted and half the universe getting turned to dust… we've been busy." I said.

"Still I know how hard it can be readjusting…" Steve said.

"It's not that bad." I said. "I mean I can finally binge watch all the TV shows I like and no one spoiled anything for me."

"Yeah, The movies were one of the things that got better from the forties but still felt lonely sometimes." He said.

"There's nothing wrong with being alone." I said. "Look, I appreciate you checking on me but really I'm fine. I was gone for five years and I knew from the beginning things had changed because the world kept spinning. I mean my best friend had a kid he named after me and he got married as nice as it was to think that I could pick up right where I left off I can't. I don't really have a place on Earth anymore, not that I ever really did and I never really had one in space either and the world as I knew it is gone because the evil space version of Barney wiped out half the universe… But it's fine. I'm fine and I've always new Star Wars to watch."

"Yeah…" Steve said looking concerned but at the same time not really knowing what to say. "I'm going to go see if Nat needs help with anything."

**Hours Later…**

Everyone started fighting again as dinner was being made. Tony was still locked in the lab and Clint was still hiding, I really hope he was eating. I snuck out in the middle of everything and went up to the roof. There were some cushions and picnic blankets in a nearby closet so I set them up on the ground before laying on the ground and looking up at the night sky.

Thor's thunderstorm really cleared up the sky.

Don't know how long I was up there but I eventually heard footsteps.

"Been looking for you." Clint said.

"Hey, sorry just needed to get away from everyone." I said as he moved to lay down next to me. "Are they still fighting?"

"Pretty much." Clint said noticing what I was looking at. "You miss it?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"The stars? Being out there?" He asked.

"You know before everything I used to look up and wonder if somewhere out there someone else looked up and wondered the same thing." I said.

"Do they?" Clint asked.

"Sometimes though when interplanetary travel is a normal thing it's not something you really wonder about. You can point at a star and actually go there. Like that one there… about half a million light years away, there's a planet, Berhart. It's all forest and jungle, crash landed on that one. Where I met Bio dad." I said.

"Crash landed?" He asked stretching his arm out so I could cuddle closer to him.

"The second time." I said moving my head onto his shoulder.

"How many times have you crash landed?" Clint asked.

"Two… well technically three but the third time the ship was still in one piece we ruled that a bumpy landing." I said making him chuckle. "See that really bright one there… That's actually two stars. There's a planet that orbits them both called Centauri. It's all desert and canyons. One day there is almost a week on earth… they have this huge party once a year when they finally get to harvest Zorkaberries. They're poisonous unless they're fermented into wine. One glass of that you're somewhere between drunk and high for about 48 hours. Horrible hangover though."

"Went there often huh?" Clint teased.

"Once a year… around Thanksgiving." I said looking down at Clint's arm and tracing the lines when I felt him tense a bit. I stopped and moved my hand off.

"You… uh you haven't asked about it." He said. "Or any thing…"

"I kinda thought you'd tell me when you were ready to talk about it." I said shifting to hug him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. We were quiet for a while before he finally said something.

"After you were gone things… things just… nothing was right with me. We looked for you everywhere. Every inch of that forest and when we didn't find you I went looking for the only other person I could think that would want to hurt you." He said.

"Hadrian." I said.

"He hid pretty well." Clint said. "In plain sight, he was Hydra. Picked up his trail after Shield fell. Put up a hell of a fight and that should have been the end of it but he wasn't working alone. He was taking orders from someone so I started looking following the trail until I found her… your mom and she was… you told me about them but the reality was so much worse. There was nothing she didn't do. People she hurt and I finally had her. Had the perfect shot lined up but when I looked through that scope I didn't see her. I saw you looking back at me and I couldn't do it. By then the whole mess with the Accords happened and I was on the run with everyone and you know the rest."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Feels like it is." I said and Clint moved to his side to get a better look at me.

"Cal, talk to me." Clint said. "What's going on?"

"I spent the last five years trying to get back and now that I'm here I just feel… I feel numb… empty. I love you and I love Tony and I'm happy to be back I really am but other than that I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I tried talking to Thor earlier and he's been through hell and he was sobbing and all I could do was just sit there in the rain and do nothing." I said.

"You were there for him, that's not nothing." He said.

"It didn't feel like that." I said.

**Two Weeks Later… **

After another major argument over waffles this time Tony finally had enough and decided to move out though he still hadn't decided where to. Thor decided to leave with Nebula and Rocket to see if he could find any of his people that survived the snap.

Natasha was coordinating with some other people about rebuilding security networks to try and reestablish some order in the world.

Steve was helping but there wasn't much for him to do so he was staying busy… mostly taking counseling courses. Which would have been fine is he wasn't trying to shrink me.

I started moving around the compound via the vents after that.

Clint was also officially retired. Talked about maybe buying a farm somewhere…

As for me I was still in limbo.

I've been fighting my entire life, mostly other people's fights or taking care of others now that there wasn't a fight I had no idea what to do…

"I got it!" Tony said walking in one morning while Clint and I were finishing up breakfast. "I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" We said.

"You want a farm, We want space and you want something to do." Tony said bringing up his phone and projecting images of a lake front property and what looked like a run down cabin along with plans for a huge house. "Say hello to the Stark Eco Compound."

"You really like giving things fancy names." I said.

"You want to move to the country?" Clint asked.

"Upstate, like an hour away." Tony said. "Already bought the property."

"You work fast." I said.

"The house is okay but it could be better. Normally I'd call my contractor but that's not really an option anymore but I expanded my lab on my own, Clint's pretty handy and Cal's got a good eye for these sort of things." Tony said.

"I redid one floor." I said.

"You designed my perfect man cave." Clint said.

"We could build our perfect house." Tony said. "Space for the three of us…"

"Three?" Clint said.

"We all practically lived together before everything." Tony said. "Look if there's anything the past five years have shown its that none of us do well alone. This way we can keep tabs on each other and work on us and you two can work on us… I mean do you both really want to stay here."

Clint and I looked at each other.

"What's the situation with the cabin right now? Can we live in it?" I asked.

"First floor's a mess but the second floor's perfect. I was thinking we should start one floor at a time." Tony said.

"Open up the floor plan, maybe tear down that wall." I said.

"Sand and polish those hardwood floors… Turn the dining room into a work area…" Clint said.

"Take out those cabinets by the window and just put shelves, really clean it up…" Tony said.

"Paint…" I said.

"We could do it all in a few months, a year tops." Clint said looking at me. "Up to you."

"All three of us living together, could you two handle it? Not just weekends but full time?" I said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Clint said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Tony said.

"Guess we should get started." I said.

And that's how I ended up moving somewhere I thought I would never even dare go to again. The hard work did keep me busy though which was good. Reminded me of better times. Back when the hardest thing I had to deal with was getting Tony to not go overboard remodeling or expanding his lab.

Clint and Tony seemed to be doing better too. They didn't hide out as much not that there was really anywhere to hide. Life kept moving and before I knew it, it had been three months… and I started feeling weird. Nauseous all the time, the smell of meat was so gross to me…

"Uh…" I said trying not to gag as Clint grilled steaks for dinner.

"Still sick?" Clint said concerned.

"Must be a stomach bug or something." I said making myself some tea. Only issue was I hadn't really been able to keep anything down so when everything started getting fuzzy… "Shit…"

That was all I remembered before I woke up in the car on the way to the compound to run every test known to man.

"Guys I'm fine." I said as we walked in.

"You fainted." Tony said.

"You haven't been eating anything either." Clint said.

"I have a stomach bug, it's not worth coming all the way here." I said.

"Better safe than sorry." He said. "Besides Bruce needs a break from looking at his own blood cells."

"He isn't even that type of doctor." I reminded them.

"Cal." They both said.

"Fine but it's probably nothing." I said.

"Hey Cal." Bruce said.

"Hey Bruce, sorry for barging in." I said as we hugged.

"It's no trouble, want to tell me what's going on? Tony and Clint were kind of talking over each other on the phone." Bruce said.

"I'm pretty sure it's a stomach bug." I said.

"Any symptoms?" He asked.

"Well I'm nauseous all the time but the smell of meat just sets me off every time. Feel warmer than normal, like a bit feverish oh and I fainted but I'm sure its probably that I'm dehydrated." I said.

"Probably but either way we should run a few tests." Bruce said. "Need to run some blood tests and I'll put in an IV just to get some fluids in you."

"Yay needles." I said sarcastically.

"I'll make it quick." He said.

I made a fist with my hand and let Bruce do his thing. It didn't take too long for him to run my blood through the machine.

"huh." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Cal when was the last day of your last cycle?" Bruce said.

"Uh…" I had to think on it. I was still on the Benatar and we had taken a job on one of Xandar's moons… "About six… seven months ago."

"Seven months?" Bruce asked.

"I'm really irregular." I said.

"Going to need one last sample." He said handing me a cup.

"Sure, had to go anyway." I said going to the bathroom and coming out a few minutes later. Bruce took out a slip of paper and put on gloves before uncapping the bottle. He took the paper and dipped it in my pee.

"Well you don't have the flu." Bruce said smiling slightly.

"A bit surprising considering I haven't gotten my flu shot in… well ever." I said.

"Cal you're pregnant." Bruce said and I just looked at him confused. Did he really just say…

"I'm pregnant?" I said thinking he was kidding.

"Your hormones spiked but since you're irregular I decided to double check and you are…" He said.

"I'm pregnant?" I said as the news finally really hit me. "Oh shit." I said as I started laughing.

"You should probably book an appointment with an actual Obstetrician…" Bruce said and I was still processing. I'm having a kid. I'm having a kid with either Tony or Clint or fuck how is that going to work? Shit what if they don't want a kid?

"And here are some pills that should help…" Bruce said finally realizing I hadn't really been listening. "You Okay?"

"Uh I think I'm… I'm actually pregnant? Like for sure?" I asked again.

"You want me to call Tony and Clint?" Bruce asked.

"No! Yes… I'm not sure. I might be in shock." I said.

"Take a minute. Breathe." Bruce said pulling up a stool and sitting down. "It's okay to be scared. With everything that's happened lately who wouldn't be."

"My parents were insane and I'm in a relationship with two guys, not sure which one's the father or if either of them even want kids oh and the world's kind of broken. Sorry I just unloaded a lot on you." I said.

"It's okay. It's actually kind of nice. I missed late night banter. Lab is really quiet now." He said. "I don't really have a lot of experience with kids and most of my relationships have ended badly but what I do know is how much Tony and Clint love you. You being abducted by aliens and disappearing for five years couldn't change that I don't think a baby will either. Though you do have a lot to figure out but you can't do that if you don't talk to them."

"Yeah… Tony's going to freak out." I said.

"As long as he doesn't build a babysized iron man suit… actually don't tell him I said that he might actually do it." Bruce said making me laugh.

"Thanks Bruce." I said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"That's what I'm here for." He said before letting me go.

So I went to go check on the guys who were in the living room catching up with Natasha who had just found out Thor was on his way back with the rest of his people. Didn't really seem like the right time to mention I was knocked up.

"Everything good?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, got some pills and I'm good to go." I said.

"Flu?" Tony asked.

"Something, guess five years off earth really messed with my immune system." I said. "Need more vitamin C."

"Easy fix." Tony said.

"Yup…" I said.

"We should get going." Clint said noticing at the same time I did that Steve was on his way in. If we could make it out of the compound without Tony and Steve starting to talk we could make it out without a fight.

Finally we made it back to the house and I stood in the doorway for a minute. Just watching Tony and Clint talk about what they should work on next.

"Cal?" Tony asked.

"Uh Sorry what?" I said.

"You okay?" Clint asked again.

"Yeah just… you guys want to sit down for a sec." I said. They just exchanged looks.

"Cal…" they both started again.

"So uh well I'm not dying… not that I ever thought I was except for the obvious time we were stranded in space it's actually kind of the opposite…" I said before I just said it. "I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Tony said while Clint just stood there in shock.

"I'm pregnant. Tiny blob of cells that's going to be a baby in a couple of months in me right now." I said.

"You're pregnant." Clint said confirming if he heard right.

"And I don't know who's the father just one of you and I know we never really talked about kids and it's probably the worst time for this because I just got back after five years, the world is a mess and to be honest so am I and look at this place it's a death trap, there's a nail gun and exposed wires everywhere and …" I started before Clint and Tony hugged me. "And I'm ranting sorry."

"I had a dream we had a kid once." Tony said. "I like the idea of a little us running around."

"Part of the reason I got divorced was because I wanted kids and she didn't. I don't know or care if that baby's mine Cal, you're their mom, I'll love them no matter what." Clint said.

"We figured out how to make this work I'm sure we can figure out this parenting thing." Tony said.

"I convinced Natasha to defect I can convince a kid to eat their Broccoli." Clint said.

"And with an extra parent more people to get up in the middle of the night to change diapers." Tony said. "We can handle this."

**Hours Later…**

Cal was asleep. She had finally managed to keep some actual food down and was sleeping soundly upstairs. Separately one by one Clint and Tony slipped out of bed and ended up downstairs.

"So… we're having a kid." Tony said.

"Yeah." Clint said.

"If I ever put work ahead of the kid or even consider shipping them off to boarding school shoot me." Tony said.

"If you ever see me drunk in the middle of the day or drinking straight from a bottle of jack kill me." Clint seconded.

"I want a kid and Cal's going to be an amazing mom, I just don't have that great a record with kids." Tony said thinking of Peter.

"We've made mistakes, but after everything we're finally here. We lost her for five years and we got her back. This is our second chance at… everything." He said. "I mean we're having a kid."

"We're having a kid." Tony said as he looked at the power tools and the wiring and everything. Clint did the same.

"We need to finish this house." Clint said.

"Yeah." Tony said as they both got up and started getting to work.

At some point I woke up when I heard a loud thud and hammering downstairs. It was two in the morning. Then I realized neither Clint or Tony were in bed.

I rolled out of bed and padded downstairs where they were both completely absorbed in what they were doing.

"What are you two doing?" I said.

"Honey." Tony said.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Clint said.

"You two are doing construction in the middle of the night." I said. "Sort of hard to sleep with all that noise."

"We just thought…" Tony said.

"Guys, I appreciate it, I really do but we have a couple of months and once the baby's here there's no way we're going to get enough sleep so we should probably sleep while we still can." I said.

"But we need…" Clint started.

"We have time." I said.

"We should babyproof…" Tony said.

"They're not going to walk right away." I said. "We have time. Now let's go. Up."

"Just let me.." Clint started.

"Do it tomorrow." I said taking both of their hands and leading them upstairs.

And we did do everything. We found an OB, pretty sure Tony sent a helicopter to go get them to the compound. We started prioritizing what needed to be done first and worked out the little things later.

By the time the big day came we were ready…

**Months Later…**

"Just one last push." The doctor said.

"We're never having another kid!" I said grunting.

"We can talk about it later." Tony said as I squeezed his hand. "Ah OW ow ow nails nails!"

"Just a little more." Clint said rubbing my back and kissing my temple.

"Ah!" I shouted as I felt something give and we heard crying.

"It's a girl." The doctor said wrapping the baby before taking out the scissor. "Do either of you want to cut the cord?"

"UH…" They were both frozen staring at the crying baby with tears in their eyes.

"I think they just want to see the baby and so do I.." I said.

"Of course." She said cutting the cord before handing me my daughter.

"Hi…" I said crying. These hormones are really screwing with me.

"ah…" She whimpered.

"She's perfect." Clint said as she grasped onto his finger.

"She's tiny." Tony said still in awe of the tiny human that had just come into the world.

"Morgan…" I said to Tony finally agreeing with one of his name suggestions. "She looks like a Morgan."

"Natasha, for the middle name." Clint said. "I kind of promised Nat if I ever had a kid I'd name them after her."

"Morgan Natasha… It flows." Tony said.

"And the last name?" I asked. "Hyphenate?"

"Adler-Barton-Stark?" Clint said. "Kind of a mouthful."

"No Adler, don't want her to have that baggage." I said. "Barton-Stark or Stark-Barton."

"Morgan Natasha Barton-Stark…" Clint tested it out.

"Morgan Natasha Stark-Barton" Tony said.

"Morgan Stark-Barton" I said trying out a shortened version of it.

"Stark Barton." Clint said in agreement.

"So Dads who wants the honor of the first diaper change?" I asked.

They say having a kid changes everything and it does. I don't think I've ever functioned with as little sleep as I do now and it was a huge adjustment but we did it.

Tony ended up being a baby whisperer, could get Morgan to sleep in under ten minutes. And since he was an insomniac most nights when she woke up crying he'd already be in the nursery by the time Clint or I even got there.

Clint was really good at getting Morgan to take her bottle or getting her to laugh. The best sound in the world is a baby laughing and she always laughed when she was with Clint.

Though there were days she just needed girl time. Sitting out in the garden. Going on walks around the lake. Going to local farmers markets or just going to visit Will, Josh, Calvin and their newly adopted baby Maya.

I never really thought I'd get this happy ending, the house, boring and legal hobbies like gardening, raising chickens and an alpaca because Tony read some article and thought it'd be a good idea.

Before I knew it Morgan was two and she was a mini Tony. Sassy, smarter than all the other kids her age, very observant, liked to explore. Clint might have taken her to the compound to check on Nat and showed her how to vent surf. She was a daddy's girl.

I was in the kitchen making dinner and I just stopped to watch her have a tea party with her dads.

I zoned out for a minute just taking it all in. How far we'd come and how fast it was all going when I had a though.

"I want another one." I said.

"What?" Clint said.

"Uh I think I want another baby." I said a bit surprised at my realization. He gave me this huge smile and kissed me.

And a year later Cooper William Stark-Barton was born.

We had a full house, kids running around at times screaming and grown up alone time got a bit harder to have. We had to sneak around in the house which made us get creative a lot but we were all happy.

But as it always happened when I was happy something just had to happen

"Ah." I said playfully slapping Tony's hand away. "Hands off the goji."

"Just want one." He said popping it into his mouth.

"Mhmm so good." he said.

"Did you two finally get Coop into the tub?" I asked.

"Yeah, Clint's finishing up now." Tony said. "Where's madam Senator?"

"Outside plotting a coup." I said playfully. "Can you go get her? I'm about to take the chicken out of the oven."

"Sure." He said kissing me.

"And while you're out there mind getting your alpaca out of the garden he's eating all the goji." I said.

"My alpaca I thought he was our alpaca." He said.

"When he eats all the goji he's yours." I said giving him another kiss before he headed out. A few minutes later Cooper ran into the kitchen.

"Woah there." I said carefully avoiding him and putting down the pan.

"Mommy I wanna cookie." Cooper said.

"You have to eat first." I said kissing him.

"Go put on your shoes first." Clint said ruffling his hair before Cooper ran off. I noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Nat called." He said.

"Okay." I said not seeing what was so bad about that.

"She's about five minutes out." Clint said.

"I'll set an extra seat at the table." I said going to get an extra plate.

"Steve's also coming with her." He said.

"Oh boy…" I said.

"Yeah…" Clint said.

"We should tell Tony." I said but I heard a car pull up.

"Too late." He said.

"Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve are here." Morgan cheered.

"That's great sweetie. Can you do me a huge favor and go make sure your brother washes his hands… and you too." I said.

"Okay." Morgan said before running upstairs.

"I'm gonna…" he said.

"Yeah." I said before getting everything ready. I didn't hear everything but I could feel how tense Tony was.

"Mommy…" Cooper said tugging my pant leg to get my attention while Morgan as attentive as ever knew there was something going on.

"Hey how about you guys go save your dads so we can eat?" I suggested.

"Okay, come on Coop!" Morgan cheered taking her brother as they both ran out.

"Mommy told me to come and save you." Morgan said as both the kids jumped onto Tony and he picked them both up.

**"**Good job. I'm saved." He said hugging them and calming down. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for eight."

**"**Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." Steve said.

**"**I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." He said putting the kids down and taking their hands to lead them inside.

Tony came back in with the kids. He gave me a small smile and hugged me.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." He said kissing me. "Oh this looks good…"

Clint stayed outside for a bit talking to Nat and Steve. There was also another guy with them I didn't know. When he came back they both acted like nothing was wrong. They decided not to join us for lunch and we went on like normal.

"Okie dokie, which one are we reading tonight?" I asked Morgan.

"Can you tell me about how Uncle Peter saved the galaxy by dancing?" Morgan asked.

"The dance off that saved the universe? Again?" I said. Morgan loved space stories.

"It's my favorite." She said.

"Okay, so your uncle and I found out about hidden treasure on this planet called Morag. Is was deserted, the buildings were in ruins we jumped across a trench and opened a door to see the orb sitting there… Ran across the city, rocket attacking Gamora, your uncle running after her. Me running after your uncle until they stopped us and sent us to the Kyln where we met…"

"Drax!" Morgan said.

"So we crash landed and after the dust clears Ronan is standing there without a scratch about to swing his hammer when your uncle starts dancing and singing and no one knows what he's doing. Ronan is about to hit the ground and your uncle just starts dancing. Ronan just freezes thinking what is this guy doing? Your uncle starts a dance off which has never been done in space before and Ronan has no clue what's going on. That gave Rocket a chance to destroy the hammer and we got the stone back saving the galaxy." I said.

"Was uncle Peter always that goofy?" Morgan said.

"He was," I said. "But when you needed him the most you could count on him to catch you."

"Like when you got away from Taserface?" Morgan asked.

"Just like that." I said.

"And how did he get Gamora to fall in love with him?" Morgan asked.

"With a lot of luck and perseverance." I said pulling up the covers.

"What about…" Morgan started.

"Ah ah ah… story's over, time for you to go to sleep." I said. "You'll get another one tomorrow."

"Okay." Morgan said. "Night mommy."

"Night baby. Love you." I said.

"Love you." Morgan said as I shut off the lights and walked out. I went to check up on Cooper who had knocked out about an hour earlier and he was still sound asleep.

I headed downstairs to the living room and curled up next to Clint while he watched something on his tablet while I read a book.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked Clint when I noticed that while he was watching what was on the screen his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Nothing just feel really lucky." Clint said kissing me. I hugged him and moved to hold the tablet while we watched some documentary on composting.

I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs but didn't see either of the kids. I did heard Tony talking to himself but he was completely absorbed in what he was doing.

A while later he walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000. You were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range." Tony teased making me and Clint chuckle. _"_What are you watching?"

"Documentary on composting." I said.

"You can use beer as a natural pesticide." Clint said.

**"**I figured it out, by the way." Tony said and I looked confused while Clint just looked surprised.

"You mean…" He started but then we heard a familiar call.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Cooper called from the stairs.

"I got him." Clint said getting up and going to check on Cooper.

**"**What did you figure out?" I asked.

**"**Time travel." Tony said.

"Time travel like… Back to the future?" I asked.

"No DeLorean but same concept… and no plot holes." He said.

**"**Wow... That's amazing, and... a bit terrifying." I asked.

**"**That's right." Tony said.

"That's why Nat and Steve were here earlier." I said putting it together. "They want to try again."

"Pretty much. I said no." Tony said.

"We got really lucky. After everything, finding each other, making it back.." I said.

**"**Yeah, I know." Tony said.

"We survived. All three of us.A lot of people didn't." I said.

**"**No, I can't help everybody." Tony said.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try." I said. "And if anyone can do it its you."

**"**Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop." Tony said.

"But you're not." I said putting the tablet down and reaching out for his hand. "we've been through a lot together. And even when things got bad, even when it was killing you, you wouldn't."

That made Tony smile sadly.

"I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed." He said.

"But you're not. I told you five years ago, you don't have to wear the suit to be a hero because even here away from it all you've never stopped helping people one way or another." I said. "Whatever you decide I'm with you."

"We both are." Clint said.

We woke up the next morning early and went to go drop off the kids with Will and Josh before heading to the compound. Tony being Tony had to make a grand entrance and sped onto the compound.

We stopped in front of Steve.

**"**Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby." Tony said.

**"**Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?" Steve said.

"Hi Steve." I said getting out of the car.

"Hey Cal." He said.

"Cap." Clint said with a nod. "We'll be inside."

"Don't fight." I said before we disappeared inside.

We had to wait a while for Rhodey, Nebula and Rocket to get back before we could go pick up Thor. I went with Bruce and Rocket to go recruit him. Apparently if anyone was going to get through to him it was going to be one of us three.

**"**Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot." Rocket said and I nudged him. "What?!"

**"**Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home." Bruce said as We walked into Tony and Valkyrie saw us.

**"**You shouldn't have come!" Valkyrie said.

**"**Ah, Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl." Bruce said.

**"**I think I liked you better either of the other ways." She said. It did take some getting used to.

**"**This is Rocket." Bruce said. "And you've met Cal."

"Hi." I said.

**"**How you doin'?" Rocket said.

**"**He won't see you." Valkyrie said.

**"**That bad, huh?" Bruce said.

**"**We only see him once a month, when he comes for..." She said looking to a plie of beear kegs and bottles. _"_... supplies."

"That bad?" I asked.

**"**Yeah." She said.

"We came all this way, we have to at least try." Bruce said.

"He's in the house over there." She said looking to one that was on a tall hill close to a cliff.

"Let's go then." Rocket said as we started going. I followed him but as we passed by Thor's supplies I grabbed a six pack might help him listen. Also it was a long walk.

We got to the door and let ourselves in. It was a bit cramped and as far as I could tell the place was a mess.

_"_What the...Woo! Something died in here." Rocket said.

"Reminds me of Groot's room." I said as we walked in.

**"**Hello? Thor?" Bruce said.

**"**Are you here about the cable?" Thor answered and he was shirtless which put his beer belly on display. I called every two weeks or so and most of the time its one sided but I didn't think things were this bad. "The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy."

**"**Thor?" I said.

_"__Cal! _BOYS! Oh my God! Its so good to see you!" Thor said going to hug Rocket. _"_Come here, you little rascal!"

**"**No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary." Rocket said trying to get out of it.

**"**Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?" Thor said.

_"_Hey boys!" Korg said. "Ma'am."

**"**Hey guys, long time no see." Bruce said.

**"**Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously." Korg said. "Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again."

**"**Noobmaster." Thor said looking very serious and a bit angry.

**"**Yeah, Noobmaster69 called me a dickhead." Korg said and thor marched over took his headphones and put them on.

_"_Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I am gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms and shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, go cry to your father, you little weasel!" Thor said.

"Oh he's gone dark." I said.

**"**Thank you, Thor." Korg said.

**"**Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?" Thor said.

**"**Thank you very much. I will." Thor said.

**"**So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things." Thor said using Stormbreaker to open a beer.

"Buddy, you all right?" Bruce asked.

**"**Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?" Thor said.

"You look like melted ice cream." Rocket said.

**"**So, what's up?" Thor said ignoring Rocket's comment.

**"**We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything." Bruce said.

"Like the cable?" Thor asked.

"More like the world." I said and the smile on Thor's face disappeared.

"Now, I know that... guy might scare you." Bruce said.

**"**Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off." Thor said but I could see him shake.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" I said.

"Uh sure." Bruce said

"What about…" Rocket started.

"We'll be outside." Bruce said ushering Rocket out. I turned to Korg and Meig.

"Thor we have a chance to fix everything." I said.

"We had a chance five years ago and it didn't work." Thor said.

"Things are different now." I said.

"How?" He said. "What is so different now?"

"Well for starters we're all together." I said. "The team was split, divided and conquered but that won't happen this time. We have a plan and a real shot but we need everyone."

"No, I can't." Thor said.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"You're better off without me." Thor said.

"No we're not and neither are you." I said. "Buddy I love you but you're a mess. Cooper and Morgan do a better job cleaning up after themselves than you. You're using a titan killing axe to open your beers and your threatening ten year olds."

"Little prick deserved it." Thor grumbled .

"Maybe but you're a grown man with responsibilities and it's time you acted like it." I said.

"I'm not going." Thor said putting his foot down.

"There's food in your beard, you stink and your ass left a permanent impression on the couch. You are Thor son of Odin, King of Asgard, God of Thunder and… you're not listening." I said noticing the video game control in his hands and how he was staring at the TV. I stood in front of the TV.

"Cal you're blocking the screen." Thor said trying to look around me.

"You have to the count of three to get your ass of that couch and out of this house or face the consequences." I said.

"You can't possibly be…" Thor started.

"One." I said.

"I'm a grown man thousands of years old…" He said.

"Two." I said staring straight into his eyes.

"Your tricks don't work on me." Thor said.

"Three." I said yanking the xbox off the TV stand and unplugging all of the wires.

"Ah!" He cried out.

"I'm taking this. Morgan's in a phase where she likes to open things and see how they work. She's going to have fun with this." I said.

"Please I'm sorry." Thor said standing up.

"Are you going to help?" I said.

"No I…" he started before I walked to the Internet router and modem. "Cal no… please not the wifi… anything but that."

"You want these back get in the ship and help us." I said taking the xbox modem and router as I walked out.

"How'd it..." Bruce said before he noticed what I was carrying.

"Time to head back." I said walking back.

"What is she…" Rocket said.

"Sorry friends I have something I must do." Thor said coming out of the house with Stormbreaker and following after me.

Rocket and Bruce exchanged a look before following after them.

We made it back to the compound and while Thor didn't really shape up right away. I mean he ate half the fridge, drank constantly, and fell asleep on the couch he was still here though and at least I could cook him actual food.

The test run was a success and we were down to figuring out where to go.

**"**Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones." Steve said.

**"**Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones." Tony said.

"Yeah." I agreed remembering what it felt like to hold the Power stone.

**"**I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about" Scott said.

**"**Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce said.

**"**Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Tony said.

**"**Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint said.

"The easiest would probably be the Power stone." I said.

"What part of that was easy?" Rocket said.

"I can think of at least five times through that entire mess someone could have gotten the stone without us even noticing." I said.

"Yeah right…" Rocket said.

"Morag, our fight on Xandar, out brief stint in the Kyln, the fight outside that bar on Knowhere, and anytime in the four years it was in the Nova Corps safe." I said.

"That does sound easy." Rhodey said.

"Who's Morag?" Scott asked.

"It's a planet you moron." Rocket said.

"Completely deserted." I said. "As long as you get there before Ronan's goons, the ravagers and me and Peter, it's an easy in and out"

"Does sound easy, this was, 2014?" Natasha asked.

"Around August." I said as it was jotted down and we all went around until we had all the information available.

One brief trip to 2012 where I went with Bruce to retrieve the time stone only for Tony and Steve to have to go back in time even further and we were back. Except not all of us made it.

Natasha was gone, sacrificed herself to save everyone else. So we had to make it count. We got to work recalibrating the nanites Tony used for his armor to work with the stones and then Bruce snapped everyone back into existence. Only for Thanos to somehow come back and blast us with his ship.

If Tony's Anniversary present hadn't formed itself around me and shielded me from the blow I'd probably be dead. I managed to climb my way out of the mess that used to be the compound and saw that everyone that had been snapped away was back. We fought and at the end Tony took the stones and snapped Thanos and his goons to dust.

I flew to him where he was sitting in the rubble. Peter was next to him crying and that's when I knew this was the end.

**"**Mr. Stark?" Peter said. "Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark... We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it."

But Tony wasn't responding, he was hurt too bad and Peter knew it. He hugged Tony sobbing. I kneeled next to him gently leading him aside to Rhodey.

"I'm sorry... Tony..." Peter said.

_"_Hey Honey." I said sitting next to him and resting a hand on his cheek, the one that wasn't injured. Tony could barely moved but I felt him lean into my hand. He looked into my eyes, his eyes filled with tears.

_"_Hey, Cal..." He managed to say softly. I moved my other hand to his reactor.

_"_F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" I asked.

"Life functions critical." Friday answered as Tony smiled at me. I felt Clint come up behind me. An arm around my waist and his other hand over mine on Tony's reactor.

_"_Tony. Look at me." I said forcing myself to smile. I didn't want him to die worried or scared. _"_We're gonna be okay."

"Kids are going to be safe and happy." Clint said smiling through his tears. "It's okay man."

"We love you and its okay, you can rest." I said struggling to not cry. A tear fell down his face and the reactor shut off for good.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I cried on Tony's shoulder Clint hugging me from behind also crying.

Eventually we had to move. I don't really remember how or what I did. The suit came off and we got checked out. I called Will and I remember forcing myself not to cry when Morgan and Cooper asked if their Dad could come and fly them home in the suit.

Didn't really have to plan anything. Tony had set everything up years ago so we just… had to tell the kids.

We brought them home and Morgan and Coop ran around calling for Tony.

"Guys, just come over here." Clint said as I picked up Cooper and he picked up Morgan.

"Where daddy?" Cooper asked.

"Is he coming?" Morgan asked.

"Baby, remember when Lucky got sick a few years ago and he died?" Clint said.

"He went to a better place." Morgan said.

"That's right honey well in the fight your Daddy got hurt and he… he didn't make it." I said.

"Daddy's gone?" Morgan said tearing up.

"Yes baby." I said taking her hand as Clint hugged her. "Your Daddy he died saving us, all of us because he loved us so so much and he wanted us be safe and happy."

"And he wanted everyone who lost people." I said.

"Like Uncle Peter?" Morgan said sniffling.

"And Dwax?" Cooper said.

"Like them." Clint said tearing up. "He gave people their families back. Even now that he's gone he's still a hero."

"I miss him." Morgan said crying at the same time Cooper did.

"It's okay to miss him and it's okay to cry." I said. "And it may not feel like it now but it will get better."

"We're going to be okay." Clint said as Morgan hugged him tight as she cried. I moved closer the four of us hugged until the kids stopped crying and fell asleep.

A few days later it was time for the funeral and Rhodey had found one of Tony's helmets. Ironically the same one from when we were stranded in space. He had recorded a new one a few days before everything, the day before we time traveled.

So me the kids, Clint, Rhodey, Happy and Rhodey sat down in the living room and watched a hologram of Tony say goodbye.

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back, and something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me ten years ago that we weren't alone, let alone, you know, to this extent, I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And, for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan and Coop are gonna have to find a way to grow up in." He said making the kids smile sadly.

"So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting... In the case of an untimely death on my part. I mean, not that, death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. That's the thing. Then again, that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end." Tony said getting up from his chair and moving towards the camera. "What am I even trippin' for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to." He said leaning down at the camera before looking at the kids and smiling. "I love you 3,000."

With that the message ended and we were all a mess. We stepped outside and spread his ashes in the lake as per his request. Said he wanted to rest at the one place he had been happiest.

I found Tony's first reactor with the inscription 'Proof Tony Stark has a heart'. Don't know why anyone ever doubted that.

I added it to the floral arrangement before he let it float out into the lake. We had a small wake with food. Morgan stayed with Happy on the porch while Clint talked with Wanda. I was in the garden talking with Peter was we watched Cooper run around showing Drax and Mantis his toys and all the best hiding spots.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked Peter.

"We were gone for five years and as Carol said it's kind of a mess out there." Peter said.

"And there's a certain pink haired badass that's way out of your league you need to find?" I said.

"She's not the same, the last four… well nine…you know, she doesn't remember us." Peter said.

"But she's still Gamora. If Nebula could talk her into turning on Thanos and helping us, there's hope." I said. "Besides you got her to fall for you once."

"It's going to be weird without you…" Peter said.

"Well Rocket did improve the communication grid here and on the Benatar so if you ever need a lecture I'm one phone call away." I said.

"Or you could come with…" he said making me laugh.

"Thanks for the offer but a spaceship isn't really a place for kids." I said watching Drax try to tech Cooper how to be invisible by staying really still. "Besides now you have a reason to come back to Earth. Morgan and Coop keep asking when Uncle Peter is going to take them for a ride on his ship." I said making him chuckle.

"Mommy mommy wook im invwisible." Cooper said staying still at an odd angle.

"Woah where'd you go?" I said before swooping him up making him laugh.

"Cooper we're getting cheeseburgers!" Morgan cheered.

"Boogers." Cooper said running off making us laugh.

"Well I have to go see about getting a god an xbox and his wifi back." I said.

Everyone went their separate ways and Steve decided to finally take Tony's advice and took a step back from avenging, passed the Shield on to Sam while Bucky decided to partner up with him.

The world slowly recovered and with time so did we.

I missed Tony every day we all did. But when I look back at everything that's happened in my life the good and bad I realize the universe wasn't really out to get me it was bringing me to where I needed to be. To an eccentric billionaire playboy philanthropist, a master assassin that never judged someone by their worst mistakes, a goofball older brother on the opposite side of the galaxy and a bunch of misfits that somehow work well together, to finally having a home, with two kids and maybe another two later on.

I try not to wonder about the what ifs, about what would have happened if I hadn't stayed in the hospital, if I hadn't decided to stay in Colorado as long as I did, but when I do I like to think that one way or another I would have found them, that in this crazy world of ours we were meant to be.

The End…


End file.
